A Nice Kitchen Table
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: A blind date and a one-night stand bring up old emotions. Can a chance encounter heal Callie's broken past, and allow her to hope for the future she once dreamed of? Brallie love (Warning: Some descriptions of self-harm and drug use).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1.

"Sophia. Soph. Time to get up!" Callie shook her younger sister awake.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Sophia groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's almost nine," Callie told her. "We have to hurry up and get dressed."

She got out of bed and quickly changed out of her pajamas, dressing in denim shorts and a red t-shirt. Sophia sleepily dressed, too, and soon, Callie was dragging her down the hall to the elevator, shouldering her duffel bag.

"I see dad's car," Sophia told her, peering across the student housing parking lot.

"Good," said Callie. "Think you can take it from here?"

Sophia gave her a disappointed look. "Don't you want to go say hi to him?"

She shook her head hurriedly. "Look, Sophia. I love you. You know that. And none of what happened is your fault. But you know how I feel about... Robert..."

"He just wanted you to be with your family," her younger sister told her. "You can't blame him for that."

Callie gave her a pained look. "I _was _with my family. And he took me away from them. I just can't forgive him yet."

"Yet?" Sophia asked. "So, does that mean there's a chance you will someday?"

"We'll see," she replied half-heartedly. She squinted as Robert's big sports car came closer. "I have to go, kiddo. Kiss me goodbye?"

Sophia wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, and Callie bent down to kiss her. "I love you, Sophie. I'll call you later."

"I love you too," said Sophia. "Can I stay with you again soon?"

"Sure," Callie nodded. "Maybe next weekend."

"Can't wait," her sister smiled, turning to her father's car. "Bye," she called back, waving.

"Bye, baby!" Callie waved a small wave. Before Robert could approach her, she turned and hurried back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>Once she was safe in her own room, Callie pressed herself against the wall. She felt like screaming. It wasn't fair that she couldn't have Sophia without Robert; she had to see him to see her, even if it was just in passing. She did it for Sophia, but that didn't make it any easier. She loved her little sister more than words could describe, especially since she and Jude, who hadn't uttered a word in three years, had drifted so far apart. Sophia was what kept her going.<p>

She held her wrist up now, glancing over the pale, silvery scars that creased her skin; souvenirs from when she would lock herself in the bathroom and cut herself with a razor blade, then clean the blood off with one of Jill's precious guest towels. She'd stopped cutting a few years ago, for Sophia's sake, once she realized how much the younger girl looked up to her. Her little sister made her a better person, even when she didn't want to be.

So much had changed since Robert came into her life; since he refused to sign away his rights to her. He tried to justify what he'd done by telling her that she belonged with them, that he was just trying to do right by her, that he would provide her with every opportunity. Then, he ripped her from the family she loved. Sure, he sent her to a great college, and set up a trust fund for her. But that didn't make up for the love she'd always felt when she lived with the Fosters. The only bright light in Callie's future was that she would be moving to London in two months, to study abroad. She would be an ocean away from the father she resented and the step-mother she hated. She would miss Sophia though; her little sister was just an innocent, and she could never fault her for the mess that was her family. If anything, she tried her best to shield her from it.

Suddenly, Callie's roommate, Caitlin burst into the room, and tossed her bag on the floor. Caitlin was a slob, and Callie was neat, but they had become good friends.

Callie hurried to wipe her tears away, but Caitlin had already seen them. "What's wrong, Cal?" she asked, her face creased with a frown.

She shrugged. "Just the same old crap."

Her roommate nodded knowingly. "Daddy issues?"

Callie nodded. "And I use the term 'daddy' loosely."

Caitlin put her hand on Callie's shoulder. "Well, fortunately, I have some news that will cheer you up."

"Try me," Callie replied sarcastically.

"Okay," she chirped. "You, my friend, are going on a date with a sexy musician tonight!"

"What?" she cried, confused."Who?"

"Leo has a friend," Caitlin explained. Leo was her boyfriend, whom she'd been dating for three weeks. "The four of us are going on a double date to dinner and a concert."

"Not going," Callie quickly decided. "I don't do blind dates."

"Sweetie, you don't do _any_ dates," Caitlin countered. "You should get out and have some fun!"

"I'm not in the mood for fun."

"See, that's your problem," her friend told her. "All you do is mope around and study. You haven't gone out with anyone all semester. You wouldn't be so depressed if you got out and socialized."

"I need to focus on my schoolwork," Callie replied. "You should try it sometime." An outsider would think that she and Caitlin didn't get along, but that wasn't true at all. The snarky, sarcastic banter was just part of their friendship.

"What have you got to lose?" her roommate went on.

"Have you even met him?" Callie asked. "He could be some kind of psycho."

"No, I've never met him," she sheepishly admitted. "But according to Leo, he's a great guy, and he's perfect for you. He's good looking, he's into music, and he's single. He's even that brooding, sensitive type, just like you. What more do you want?"

"Do you even know this guy's name?" Callie asked, skepticism in her voice.

"Yeah," Caitlin nodded. "It's Brad, or Brent, or something like that. It definitely starts with a B."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," Callie laughed. "I'll remember that when I'm laying in a ditch."

"_Please_ go?" Caitlin begged. "Leo's tickets are nonrefundable. And for all you know, this guy could be your _soul_ _mate_. If not, you never have to see him again. Please, just do this?" She gave her a sad, pouty look.

"Fine," Callie finally relented with a defeated sigh. "I'll go."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**(Warning: this chapter contains mild, non-graphic smut. Read at your own risk.)**

Callie glanced down at the time on her phone. Leo and his friend were late. She yawned, growing bored. She would much rather be back at the dorm, eating ice cream and watching _Hoarders_.

"If Leo and Brad or Brent isn't here in five minutes, I'm bailing," she whispered to Caitlin.

Her friend gave her a stern look, arching her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "Patience is a virtue, Cal."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, when she heard a laugh erupt from behind. It was a familiar sound, though she couldn't quite put her finger on who it belonged to. She turned around to see Leo crossing the restaurant, with his friend. Brad and/or Brent looked up, and their eyes met across the room. She sucked in her breath with disbelief, unable to look away.

_"Callie,"_ Caitlin whispered, tapping her on the elbow. "I remembered your guy's name. It's Brandon."

"Callie?" her date gasped, now standing in front of her. An sweet, crooked smile played on his lips. It was the same smile she once looked forward to seeing every morning as she ate her cornflakes. "You're my blind date?"

She nodded, dumbfounded. "I guess I am."

"Good," Caitlin clapped. "You two already know each other."

"Uh, yeah," said Brandon, turning to glance at her. "Callie and I sort of have a history."

Caitlin looked at her roommate, perplexed, then her eyes lit up with recognition. "Brandon," she whispered, a little too loudly. She'd heard once before about Callie's first real love, told over cold Chinese take-out during late night study breaks. "Wait a sec." She turned to Callie. "He isn't _your_ Brandon, is he?"

"Shut up," Callie hissed.

But Brandon had heard. "Yup. We're one in the same."

"Guys, if this is too awkward for you-" Caitlin began, apologetically. She knew how torrid their relationship had been, and how sadly it ended.

Brandon held up his hand to stop her. "I'm cool with it. If Callie is, I mean." He looked at her, waiting for her approval.

She shrugged, trying to stay indifferent. "I'm okay with it too."

Brandon sat down across from Callie, his eyes as clear and curious as ever. "I can't believe it's you," he breathed.

"I can't believe it's _you_," she replied, parroting his words.

"It's good to see you," he told her. "You look... beautiful."

"So do you," she nodded. "Handsome, I mean. Not beautiful."

Brandon chucked, reaching for her hand across the table, then deciding against it and pulling away. "I've missed you, Callie. I think about you a lot."

"I think about you, too," she admitted. She paused awkwardly. "This is all a little overwhelming. What do we do?"

Brandon wrinkled his nose in thought. "We could just enjoy ourselves? It's just a regular date."

Callie blushed. "I don't really get out much."

"Neither do I," he confided.

"So, how's Jude?" she asked. "Do you ever get home to see him?"

"He's okay," Brandon told her. "No better, no worse." He was referring to Jude's mutism. "I just saw him last weekend." His face shadowed with sadness.

"Poor baby," she sighed ignoring the fact that her little brother was now sixteen. "I'm need to call him this week. Stef and Lena too. I haven't talked to them in a while."

"They'll love hearing from you," he nodded. "They miss you."

"I miss them too." She looked down into her lap, then met Brandon's eyes again. "Brandon, if this is too weird, we can-" She let her sentence hang in the air.

"It's only weird if we make it weird," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong> Three Years Ago:<strong>

"We won't let you take her!" Lena cried, reaching for Callie's bag and holding it protectively.

Robert gave her an apologetic look. "I hate to do this. I know you care about Callie, and I'm sorry. But if you try to stop me, my lawyer is on standby." His jaw tightened under the stress. "She's my daughter, not yours. She belongs with us."

Stef held her wife back. "There's nothing we can do, hon," she told her. "It kills me to see her go, but I don't know what else to do."

She turned to Callie, who was holding Jude in her arms as he cried silent tears. "Callie, sweetheart, come here."

Callie turned to her beloved foster mother, flinching when she touched her shoulder. "What?"

Stef took Callie in her arms, kissing her cheek. Tears gave her green eyes a liquid, earthy look, like a cool pond. "He can take you from our home," she told her. "But he can _never_ take away the love we have for you. You will always be or daughter, honey. And when you're of age, if you want to come back to us, you can." She brushed Callie's hair behind her ear. "Good luck, slug-a-bug."

Callie nodded. "Thanks." She looked back at Robert defiantly. "Mom."

She gave Jude one more hug, wishing she could hear his voice, even if he only said one word. Then, she left.

Once she was sitting in the passenger seat of Robert's car, and they were on the road to her new home, she turned to her father. "Congratulations... you got me. But you also lost me."

* * *

><p>The world seemed out of Callie's grasp as she stood, pinned against the door as Brandon simultaneously kissed her and fumbled with the key to his apartment.<p>

She'd never hooked up with a guy on a first date, but it was _Brandon_. The rules were different with him.

Leo had decided to go home with Caitlin after the concert, leaving Brandon to call a cab. Callie had offered to drive him home. One thing led to another, and now she was stumbling into his living room as the door unexpectedly opened behind her. Brandon picked her up, without breaking the connection between their mouths, and she wrapped her thighs around his waist.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he gasped, breathing heavily.

"Mm-hm," she breathed, smashing her lips against his. She felt between them until she found the buttons on his shirt, and hastily tore at them, exposing his chest.

"Callie," Brandon sighed, gripping her ass. "I've wanted this for so long."

He set her down, and she nodded, working at undoing his belt. "So have I." She used to touch herself and think of him as she lay at night in her big four poster bed. When she was alone in her cavernous bedroom was when she'd craved human contact the most.

The trail of discarded clothes continued to Brandon's room, and ended with them, stripped down to their underthings. Brandon unhooked her bra, and she quickly shed it. Then, holding her breath, she quickly tugged his boxers down, letting them fall to his ankles.

Brandon's body was still as sexy as it was when she was sixteen. She hadn't seen him naked since the one time she'd accidentally walked in on him getting out of the shower.

"You're gonna catch flies that way," he'd teased, reaching for his towel. As he wrapped it around his waist, she'd closed her mouth and hurried away.

Now, he was pressed against her. "Callie, are you sure about this?" he asked again, quietly.

Callie looked him in the eye, unwavering. "Brandon, just fuck me."

With a nod, he lifted her onto the bed, hovering over her, stealing hungry kisses.

They frantically kissed and touched, until Brandon reached into his nightstand drawer, looking for a condom.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered, grabbing his wrist. "I'm on the pill." This was true; her 'Wicked Stepmother' had put her on it shortly after she moved in, to prevent a potential teenage pregnancy, and the shame and degradation it would put on the family. After all, Callie was 'just like her mother.' But that night, Callie was actually grateful for Jill's ignorance; she was finally going to know what it felt like to have Brandon inside her, with nothing separating them.

Brandon nodded, his messed-up hair flopping over his forehead. He pulled her closer, drawing her in for another sloppy kiss.

It escalated from there, until Callie was on top of him, letting him fill her. And it ended with the best orgasm she'd ever had.

* * *

><p>Callie woke up early the next morning, disoriented because she wasn't in her own bed. Then, the soreness between her legs reminded her of the night before. That, and the fact that Brandon was curled up beside her, his arms draped around her body. She reached down, and felt the stickiness on her thighs, from both of them. It wasn't just a (hot) dream. It had happened.<p>

Finally, Brandon roused from his sleep, nuzzling against her cheek. His face was covered in a sexy stubble that scratched her own smooth skin and gave her pleasant goosebumps.

"Good morning," he mumbled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Good morning," she replied.

"Did you sleep good?" he asked, absentmindedly playing with the tip of her breast.

"Yes," she nodded, yawning. "Best night's sleep I've ever had." She brushed his hand away from her chest, and sat up in bed. "Is it okay if I take a shower?"

"Bathroom's right over there," he told her, pointing.

* * *

><p>Callie stepped out of the shower, onto the cold tile floor. The warm water beating down on her washed away the last of her aches and pains. It felt so good, she almost didn't notice that she was crying. She'd waited so long to be so close to Brandon, and now that it had finally happened, she was worried. She was so broken, and he didn't know the half of it; he didn't know that she didn't date because she was still afraid of every man but him, or the depression that seized her if she didn't keep busy enough. Brandon had always tried to fix everyone's problems, but she'd decided long ago that she was a lost cause; she'd resolved, while living in the Quinn household, to become as unlovable as possible. Now, it came by habit. Sophia was the only one who saw her tender side anymore. What if Brandon wanted more than she could give him? And how could she tell him that in sixty-five days, she would be leaving all over again?<p>

Sighing, she finished drying off, then looked around for something to wear. She hadn't collected her clothes, which were still strewn across Brandon's living room. And the only thing she'd slept in was the necklace she never took off. She spotted a blue bathrobe hanging on a hook, and put it on, tying the belt around her waist.

She found Brandon in the kitchen, making coffee. "Hey," he said, smiling when he saw her.

"What?" she asked mischievously.

"You look cute in my robe," he replied. He lifted her onto to the counter, and untied the knot in the belt. Then, he began kissing her neck, suckling the skin, gripping her waist.

Once she had a hickey, he drew his lips from her neck with a soft smacking noise. Callie was still perched on the counter, with the robe gathered around her hips.

"Are you hungry?" Brandon asked. "I could make you breakfast?"

"Starving," she answered, gripping his shoulders. "Do you still make those 'serious pancakes?'"

His eyes lit up knowingly as he recognized his own words, and he nodded. "Of course."

But he made no move toward the refrigerator or the cupboards. He just stood there, a dopey expression on his face. Then, he reached out and touched Callie's cheek. "You know, I've never gotten over you."

** To Be Continued  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Brandon," Callie warned. "I can't do this..."

He leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth, his breath sweet and warm.

"Brandon..."

He dragged his lips down her neck, sprinkling sloppy kisses. When he hit the right spot, just behind her ear, she felt a gush of wetness pool between her legs. She could feel him, hard against her thigh.

"Okay," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Maybe I can do this for a little while."

She gripped his shoulders as he moved back to her mouth, sucking on her lower lip and weaving his fingers through her hair. For a moment, he paused to look her in the eye, communicating his desire through silence. She laid back on the cool counter, and he slid into her, rocking his hips against her.

Afterward, they sat, panting on the kitchen floor, their backs against the cupboards.

"It was amazing, finally being with you," Brandon whispered, burying his nose in her hair. His skin smelled salty with sweat.

"I know," she nodded, separating her body from his, so there was just enough distance between them. "But it was just sex, nothing more. Okay?" It killed her inside to say those words to him, and it felt like they weren't even coming from her mouth. As she spoke, she purposely avoided his gaze. She knew that she and Brandon could never really have a no-strings-attached, friends-with-benefits relationship. It had to be all or nothing.

"It wasn't 'just sex' for me," he replied, his voice unexpectedly soft. "Callie, when I saw you in that restaurant last night, everything just came flooding back." He reached out to touch her arm, feeling her muscles tense against his fingers. "Seeing you again, I realized that I still have feelings for you."

"I have to get home," she told him, rising to her feet. She began gathering her clothes from the living room floor.

"Callie..." he protested, following her. "I thought you were staying for breakfast?"

"I'm good," she said, as she slipped her lacy thong up her thighs. "I'll grab something later."

"Why won't you just give me a chance?" he asked, the hurt clear in his voice.

Cringing, she turned her back so she wouldn't have to look at him. "I just don't feel the same way. I'll only end up hurting you, Brandon. I don't want to put you through that again."

"But what if I'm willing to take the risk?"

Her bra was tangled. She untwisted it, pulling the straps over her shoulders, then reached back, struggling to hook it.

"Let me..." said Brandon. He stood behind her and connected the hooks. Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist and tenderly kissed her shoulder. "Can I at least see you again?"

She gave him a stern look.

"Just for sex" he added. "I mean, if that's what you want." He kneaded her shoulders, gently massaging them.

She sighed, turning her sundress right-side-out, and pulled it over her head. "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><strong> Two Years Earlier:<strong>

The pool-house was dark and damp. Callie sat in the corner, her knees pulled to her chest. Her eyes welled with tears as the memories filled her head; they came when she was alone. She though about the way Stef would brush her hair back before she kissed her goodnight. The way Lena always hugged her as if she hadn't seen her in years, even if she was just coming home from group. And Jude... she missed him so much, it physically hurt her, right in the chest. She just wanted the pain to go away. The pain inflicted by betrayal, in knowing her own father was the person who ruined her life.

She had to make it stop. Even if it was just for a little while.

She fished the joint and the lighter from the pocket of her jeans, and carefully lit up. When the flame caught, she took a pull of the acrid, yet sweet, smoke. She coughed at first, then the burning in her throat dissipated. She inhaled again. Suddenly, yet slowly, the world around her began to change, as if she were Alice, falling into Wonderland.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?"

Callie looked up, groggily, and saw Robert standing in the doorway, his hands on his hips.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Hi, daddy," she slurred. The pool behind him sparkled, a rainbow of every shade of blue known to man. She reached out as if she could touch it, and she fell forward on the hard floor, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Give me that," said Robert, sternly. He reached out and took the joint, snuffing out the flame.

"No!" she cried. "I needthat... giveit...back."

"Don't you dare come into the house like this," he told her. Then, he turned and crossed the yard.

Once he was gone, Callie curled up in a fetal position, the dizziness overcoming her. She laid and waited, until her high finally wore off and the world sucked again. She couldn't help but feel a little let down; that little taste of happiness had slipped away all too quick. Maybe it was never even real in the first place?

She stood up, and went into the house, where Robert was waiting for her, giving her a hard look.

"What if Sophia had come in there instead of me?" he asked her, looking her square in the eye. "She worships the ground you walk on. Would you really want her to imitate that?"

* * *

><p>Callie unlocked the door as quietly as possible, and slid into the dorm. She was hoping to avoid Caitlin until she could change her clothes, but her friend was sitting on the couch, watching CNN and eating a Pop tart.<p>

Caitlin eyed Callie carefully, looking over her wrinkled dress, worn the night before. Her face lit up with a playful smirk. "Ooh... am I witnessing somebody's first Walk of Shame?"

Callie sighed. "In so many ways."

"Was he good?" her friend asked. "Is he big? I bet he is. He has big feet."

"I don't want to talk about it," Callie told her, escaping to her room. Once she was inside, she flopped down on the bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Callie?" said Caitlin, letting herself into the room.

"I should have locked the door," she mumbled in reply.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" her friend asked apologetically. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's not that," she told her, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Did he turn into a douche?" She sat down heavily on the edge of the bed.

"No!" She always felt the need to defend Brandon.

"Then what happened?" she pushed. "Did he say anything?"

Callie rolled over, aware of the hickey prominently displayed on her neck. "He said he still has feelings for me. I think he wants a relationship."

"Yeah," said Caitlin. "Not seeing the problem."

She fingered the hickey, blushing."I told him what we had was just sex."

Caitlin gave her a horrified look. "What did you do that for?"

"I just got a little freaked out," she confided. "So I told him I don't feel the same way."

"But you _do_ feel the same way," Caitlin pointed out. "You always have."

"You don't understand," she sighed. "Everything with Brandon is always so intense. I can't handle that right now, and I don't want him to get hurt."

"I know this isn't what you want to hear," said Caitlin, eying her carefully. "But think _you_'_re_ the one who doesn't want to get hurt."

Callie gave her a disgruntled look. "Thank you, Dr. Phil."

"You know what?" her friend asked, annoyed. "Sometimes I think you _want_ to be miserable, because you hate your life. But you have a chance to be happy, this time. Maybe seeing Brandon again was fate? He could be the best thing that ever happened to you, if you gave him half a chance."

She stood up. "I think you're really going to regret this, Cal."

She turned to walk away, then paused before leaving the room. "Oh, yeah. Sophia called last night. She wants you to call her back."

* * *

><p>Once she was alone, Callie took her phone from her pocket, and dialed the Quinn's number, hoping Jill wouldn't be the one to answer.<p>

"Hello?"

It was Robert. Between him and his wife, he was definitely the lesser of two evils.

"Uh, yeah," she said. "It's Callie."

"Oh. Hi, honey. How are you?"

"Fine," she replied.

"Are you enjoying your classes?"

"Yes," she answered.

There was an awkward pause where neither of them spoke. "Is Sophia there?" she finally asked. "And if so, can I speak to her?"

"I don't know," he chuckled. "Can you?"

She sighed, growing frustrated. She hated when he tried to be funny. "_May_ I speak to her?"

"Hold on. She just walked in the door." He called to his daughter. "She's coming."

"Thanks."

"Okay, then. I love you."

She felt like she was obligated reciprocate, but her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She believed Robert truly did love her, but she could never find it in her heart to say it back. Maybe she could've, if he hadn't done what he did?

Seconds later, Sophia was saying hello in her usual, bubbly voice.

"Hey," said Callie. "What's up?"

"I just got home from violin lessons," she replied. "Hey... where were you last night? You said you'd call me."

"I know I did, Soph," she apologized. "I'm sorry. I was out with a friend, and I lost track of time."

"Friend as in _boy_friend?" Sophia teased.

"What makes you ask that?" Callie wondered. "I could've been out with one of the girls."

"A., you never go out," Sophia reminded her. "And B., Caitlin would have been with you."

She sighed. "Fine. You got me."

They chatted for a while, until Sophia said she had to go. Callie told her she loved her, then hung up.

But she didn't put her phone down. It was mid-morning on a Sunday. Jude would probably be home. She dialed the Foster's number, her hand shaking.

"Callie?" Stef had answered the phone.

Callie sat still, as tears filled her eyes. This was precisely why she always hesitated before calling that number; she always cried, and she hated crying.

"Baby, are you there?" She sounded concerned.

"Um, yeah," she finally answered, her voice shaking. "I'm here."

"It's so good to hear your voice," Stef mussed.

A hot tear slipped down Callie's cheek, and then another. "Yeah. Yours too."

"We miss you, babe. Come down and visit us soon, yes?"

"I'll try," she said, in a choked voice. Stef had to know she was crying by now. "Can I talk to Jude?"

"Of course," she warmly replied. "I'll put him on the line."

"Thanks."

"I love you, sweetheart," said Stef, lingering over her words.

Callie nodded, even though the older woman couldn't see her. Her gums ached, a phenomenon that always happened when she cried. "Yeah. I love you too."

"Jude is on. I'm going to hang up."

She could hear Jude breathing, but he didn't say hello. Their calls always went like this. She talked, he listened.

"Hi, baby. It's me... sissy."

She didn't know what she was waiting for; she knew he wouldn't answer.

"I just wanted to say hi," she told him. "And, I love you. God, I wish I could hear you say it back."

It was difficult, carrying on a one-sided conversation. Callie wished she was better at it, for him, but she didn't know how to make it work. She really did try. Eventually, she gave up. "I have to go now, Judicorn. But I'll talk to you again soon, okay? I love you. Bye."

She heard a click, then a dial tone.

After speaking to Jude, she always felt empty inside, as if something hadn't been fulfilled that should have been. Her heart squeezed with guilt and sadness. She laid down on her side, setting her phone down next to her. She was tired, from lack of sleep, and a dull ache pulsed against her temple. The phone buzzed, startling her as she began to doze off.

She picked it up, and looked over the text. It was from Brandon: _So, exactly how soon can I see you again?_

** To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

All through classes the next day, Brandon was on Callie's mind. She couldn't focus. Before moving in with the Quinns, school was just something she had to deal with; a chore, and she rode through it, passing by the skin of her teeth. After moving in with the Quinns, her studies became an escape from life. She would become so fully absorbed in the material that she could ignore everything else, and no one cared, because school and grades were so important to the family. When she started college, it was the same way. It helped her forget for a little while.

Then, Brandon came back in the picture.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and recalled the sound of him whispering her name, and how good it felt to be wrapped in his arms. The way he kissed her... and then, the hurt in his eyes when she rejected him.

She blinked, realizing she'd just missed a good minute of the lecture. She had to focus. She wouldn't let him do this to her again.

_So, exactly how soon can I see you again?_

She sighed, and resumed taking notes, pressing her pencil so hard against the paper that the lead snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Earlier:<strong>

"This is your new room," said Robert, setting her bags down on the floor. "What do you think?"

Callie looked around the room. It was huge; bigger than the Foster's living room. Too big for one person. A huge four poster bed sat right in the center of the space, covered in a ruffled bedspread. The walls were ballet-pink, and decorated with framed paintings of flowers.

"I hate pink," she muttered under her breath.

"We can have it repainted," Robert told her. "Sophia chose the color. She though you would like it."

Callie sighed, her face tight from the tears that had dried on her cheeks. "I'll keep it. It's fine."

"Okay," he nodded. "I"ll a, let you get settled." He crossed the room to the door. "Callie... I'm really glad that you're here." He smiled, and left the room.

"That makes one of us," said Callie, in the echoing silence of her new bedroom. She looked around one last time, then went to the bed. It rose high off the floor. She climbed up on it, and laid down, surrounded by frills of white lace.

She moved around, trying to get comfortable. "I feel like I'm living in a giant box of tampons."

Then, she heard voices floating down the hall. She looked toward the door, and realized that Robert had left it open a crack. She rolled off the tampon-bed, and went to the door, straining her ears to listen.

"I don't want to raise your ex-wife's kid!" a female voice shouted. It had to be Jill.

"She's my _daughter_," Robert told his wife. "I have an obligation. I've never been there for her. I owe her."

"Well, you can't fix everyone," Jill replied bitterly. "I don't trust her, Bob. She's been in jail!"

"What are you trying to say?" Robert asked.

"I'm trying to say that I don't want a damn criminal in my house!" Jill cried. "We would've all been better off if you'd left her in that foster home, but you just couldn't leave things alone."

_You just couldn't leave things alone..._ Callie cringed. Jude had said almost those exact words to her at Stef and Lena's wedding, after he caught she and Brandon kissing. She felt tears sting her eyes.

"She isn't dangerous," Robert promised, trying to diffuse the situation. "She's just troubled."

"Whatever," Jill muttered, apparently in tears. Callie heard her move something, slamming it around. "You can bring her here, but you can't make me love her. I'm not her mother, and I don't care to be."

"Damn right, you're not my mother!" Callie shouted down the hall.

"See?" Robert cried. "Now you've upset her!"

Callie backed away from the door. Then, she crawled into bed and burst into tears, her shoulders shaking violently. Jill was jealous of her mother, she realized scornfully. That was her problem; she'd never be as beautiful and kind as Colleen was, no matter how hard she tried.

"Callie?" It was Robert. "May I come in?"

Callie looked up from her damp pillow. "No! I want to be alone."

"Please?"

"No!" She furiously brushed her tears away.

"Okay," he said. "I'm sorry. Let us know if you need anything."

She rolled back over, and buried her face in the pillow, trying to imagine that she was back in her own bed, with Mariana across the room, and Stef and Lena right down the hall, talking softly.

There was a knock at the door, just when she was almost starting to believe her fantasy.

"I said, go away!" she shouted, as the feeling of being safe at home slipped away.

"It's Sophia," a little voice answered.

Callie sighed, feeling the slightest bit guilty. "You can come in, I guess."

Sophia came, shyly, into the room, closing the door behind her. "I heard what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it," Callie grumbled.

"Neither do I," Sophia replied. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

She went to Callie's bed, and placed her hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it. "I don't care what my mom says," she told her. "I love you, and I'm glad you're my sister."

* * *

><p>Callie stood over the stove, angrily stirring the pan of gravy. The biscuits were already in the oven. Biscuits and gravy was her mother's favorite meal. She would make it often, when they needed a little comfort... when Donald came home drunk, or one of them had a rough day at school. Even though she was gone, it still had the same effect for Callie.<p>

When the gravy was done, she spooned some over the two biscuits on her plate, and brought it to the table.

Caitlin came home minutes later, and sniffed the air. "Biscuits and gravy," she said, eying Callie. "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Callie asked, stabbing a piece of sausage with her fork.

Caitlin served herself a plate, then joined her friend at the table. "You only make this when you're sad." She closed her eyes appreciatively as she took a bite. "Mmm. You need to get sad more often."

"Well, maybe I am feeling a little stressed," Callie admitted, soaking up some gravy with a hunk of biscuit, and popping it into her mouth.

"Can I ask why?"

"Brandon wants to see me again," she confided. "Soon."

"So?" said Caitlin. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I don't want to lead him on," Callie shrugged. "It wouldn't be fair to him."

"It's not like he proposed to you," her friend pointed out. "It's just casual sex."

"Nothing is ever casual with Brandon," Callie told her. "But the sex was good... both times." She blushed a shade of scarlet.

"You guys did it twice?" Caitlin giggled. She saw Callie's red face, and regarded her more soberly. "I think he could be good for you, Cal. I really do."

"Do you think I should see him again?" she asked, taking her plate to the sink.

"Uh, heck yeah!"

Callie looked down into the sink, thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I could."

* * *

><p>She poked the doorbell harshly, and waited.<p>

"Coming!"

She heard him hurry to the door, and watched it swing open.

"Callie?" Brandon's face lit up with a smile. That adorable smile. "You decided to come over."

"Yeah." She looked him up and down. He was wearing khakis, but he was shirtless. A sexy trail of dark hair started at his belly button, leading down.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come back," he told her, stepping aside so she could come in. "But I hoped you would."

She shrugged. "I just can't leave things alone."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Brandon grunted as he rolled off Callie. Immediately, she missed his body heat, and curled up at his side. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, stroking her hair.

She craned her neck and kissed him soundly on the lips, tracing his happy trail with her fingertip. For some reason, that strip of hair drove her crazy.

"Have you thought any more about us? You know, being together?" he asked quietly.

"We were just together a few minutes ago," she whispered, resting her hand on his chest. Avoiding straight-forward answers to questions was a skill she had mastered long ago.

He laughed a little. "I don't mean that way," he told her. "I mean, as a couple."

"I don't want to discuss this right now," she sighed. "Please?"

"Okay," he nodded. "I won't force you." He pulled her closer, and smashed his lips against hers. Then, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Callie squeezed her eyes shut, as Brandon's eyes wandered over her inner-wrist. "Callie... what happened here?" He touched her scars carefully, never tearing his eyes away from them.

Panic rose in Callie's throat; Brandon had seen, and now he knew exactly how screwed up she was.

"None of your business!" she snapped, a little harsher than intended. She slid out of bed, wrapping the white sheet around herself, and hurried into the bathroom.

Once she was inside, she turned on the tap, and splashed cold water on her hot face. She wished the floor would open up and suck her in.

Brandon came into the bathroom and stood behind her. "Callie," he said, placing his hand on the small of her back. "It doesn't bother me. I was just worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me," she told him. "I'm fine."

"Did you do that?" he asked. "Cut yourself, I mean?" He sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

Reluctantly, Callie sat down beside him. "Yes," she admitted. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. "But it was a long time ago."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he reached out, cupping her knee in his hand. "It's okay. I would never judge you."

She shrugged guiltily. "I just couldn't stand it anymore... living with them."

She blinked back her tears, and decided to be honest with Brandon; he would be disgusted by her, she knew, but at least it would end what was between them before either of them got too attached. "I felt trapped in a place where I didn't fit in," she shakily explained. "I missed home so much, and I started getting really depressed. I couldn't handle it, so... I started cutting."

"So, what made you stop?"

"Sophia." She wiped the back of her hand across her face. "I accidentally cut too deep one time, and it wouldn't stop bleeding. It scared her."

"You love her a lot, don't you?" he asked.

She nodded. "She's my baby sister. She's the reason I've put up with all this crap for so long, you know?" She took a shallow breath, her voice trembling. "I used to fantasize about running away, or you know, ending it all. But then, I'd always think about her."

"Believe it or not, that family screwed her up worse than me," she confided. "She's seventeen, but she doesn't know how to do anything by herself, like cooking and stuff. She's never had to. She needs me around, I think."

"I think so too," Brandon nodded. "She's lucky to have you for a big sister."

"Being there for her helps me feel a little better about failing Jude," she told him. A tear slid down her nose and dotted her bare thigh. "As if I could make up for it."

"What happened with Jude was never your fault," Brandon assured her. "I promise."

"You probably think I'm disgusting now, don't you?" She sniffled, frustrated with herself for crying. "You probably never want to look at me again, and I don't blame you."

"That's not true, Callie." He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I love you, scars and all." He lifted her wrist to his lips, and kissed the criss-crossing lines that marred her skin.

Callie leaned against him, letting him hug her. She didn't even care that he'd used the 'L' word. She just wanted to be held.

"Let's go back out," Brandon whispered. "We can just snuggle for a little while, if you want."

"Okay," she nodded, hugging herself so the sheet covered her bare chest. Brandon stood up and took her by the hand, leading her to the bed. They crawled into it, and Callie wrapped her arms around him. "This is nice," she whispered, resting her head against his chest.

Brandon pulled her closer, until the space between them was gone, and their lips connected. Callie returned the kiss eagerly, parting her lips just slightly. She sighed softly when she felt Brandon's tongue enter her mouth.

Her phone rang on the nightstand. "Damn it," she mumbled, turning away from Brandon. She picked the phone up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Callie? Thank goodness I reached you. It's dad... Robert."

Callie listened, troubled, as Robert explained why he'd called.

"Okay," she nodded. "Thanks for telling me. I'll be there." She said goodbye, and ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked, placing his hand on her arm.

Callie turned to him. "My grandmother is dead."

* * *

><p><strong> Three Years Earlier:<strong>

Callie stood next to Sophia, waiting, not quite knowing what to expect. Her hands were sweaty, and she wiped them off on her jeans. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when the doorbell rang.

Robert hurried to the door, and threw it open. "Mom," he said politely. "Please come in."

Violet Quinn entered the foyer, looking around critically through watery blue eyes. Callie disliked her instantly; she was the woman who had treated her mother so badly, and ended her marriage.

The maid took Violet's bags, and carried them to the guest room, and Robert put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "Mom, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Callie."

Violet looked Callie up and down, scrutinizing her. Callie wasn't sure if she should shake the old woman's hand or curtsy. "Hello," she said, feebly. "It's, uh, nice to meet you."

"Speak up," said Violet. "I hate mumbling." She turned to her son. "She's Colleen's girl, all right. The very image."

"Thank you," said Callie. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that." She knew the older woman didn't mean what she said as a compliment, but she couldn't help herself.

Violet ignored her, and gave Sophia a stiff, formal hug. "How are you, my angel?"

"I'm fine, Grandma," said Sophia. "How are you?"

"Quite well," her grandmother replied, pinching her granddaughter's cheeks. "I brought you a present." She gave Sophia a gift bag. Sophia opened it. Inside was a statue of a horse, prancing gracefully. It appeared ready to gallop away.

"I love it, Grandma," said Sophia. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear." She faced Callie next. "I brought you something too." She passed her something heavy and rectangular, wrapped in green paper.

Callie tore the paper off. Inside, she found a leather-bound dictionary. "Thank you," she nodded.

"You're welcome." Violet sniffled dryly through her pointed nose. "I think I'll go upstairs and rest. I'm tired from the trip."

Before she left the room, she took a velvet pouch from her purse. "Please put my jewelry in the safe," she whispered to Jill, glancing back at Callie.

Jill nodded, taking the pouch from her. "Of course, mom. I'll get right to it." She turned and walked away.

Once Callie and Sophia were left alone, Callie turned to her. "Remind me never to take donuts from her."

Sophia looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Callie laughed. "It was a joke," she explained. "You know, like in _Flowers in the Attic_?" She was met with an even more puzzled look. "You've never heard of it?"

Sophia shook her head. "No."

"It's a book," Callie told her. "It's about a grandmother who keeps her four grandchildren locked in her attic. She brings them donuts with arsenic in them."

"Do you have the book?" Sophia asked curiously.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's up in my room."

"Can I borrow it?"

Callie considered lending her sister the book, but decided against it. Robert would kill her if she let Sophia read it.

She ruffled Sophia's hair. "Maybe when you're older."

* * *

><p>"Sophia?"<p>

Sophia sat on the window seat, staring down at the yard. She turned when she heard Callie's voice. "Hi."

"Hi, baby," said Callie.

"I was hoping you would come," her sister told her. There were tears in her eyes.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked.

Sophia nodded, scooting forward, and Callie sat behind her, wrapping her arms protectively around her.

"Why did you come?" Sophia wondered. "You didn't even like Grandma that much."

Callie buried her nose in the younger girl's curls, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. "I came because I love you," she told her. "You're my baby sister, and you needed me."

She kissed Sophia's cheek. "I'll always be there for you."

"I love you, Callie," said Sophia, snuggling back against her.

"So, how are you holding up?" she asked her quietly.

"I'm a little scared," the teenager admitted. "This is my first funeral. I've never seen a dead body before."

Callie hugged her little sister tighter. Sophia was still very immature for her age; she'd been sheltered from the world her whole life. For that, Callie both envied and pitied her. "I know, baby," she whispered. "It _is_ scary. But I'll be right there with you. I won't leave you. I promise."

"How many funerals have you been to?" Sophia asked.

"Two," she replied, combing her fingers through her sister's hair. "My mother's, and Stef's dad's."

"Were you scared?"

"Mm- hm," she nodded.

"So, how did you get through it?"

"I held Jude's hand," Callie told her. "Just like I'm going to hold yours."

** To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

There were no cars in the Foster's driveway. No one was home. But that didn't stop Callie from walking up the steps and ringing the doorbell, just in case. As she expected, no one answered.

She wasn't quite ready to leave, though. Sighing, she pressed her face to the living room window, and looked inside. Everything was as she remembered; the family photos, the comfy clutter. Hanging on the wall was a framed family photo, taken at Stef and Lena's wedding. Back when she was happy. Her eyes blurred with tears. She blew the photo a kiss, then left the porch, and wandered out back. It felt right, just to be there.

As she passed by, she brushed her hand over the seat of the black bench. So much had happened there; moments that defined her. It was where Stef held her, the day of Frank's funeral, when she finally realized just how much she was loved. And it was where she and Brandon said they loved each other one last time before they broke up.

She looked around the empty yard, and up at her old bedroom window, and quickly decided to wait a little while, just in case someone came home. She headed to the back porch, stopping to smell Lena's flowers. Plucking one, she sat sat down on the porch swing. It creaked as she rocked back and forth.

One at a time, she pulled the petals off her flower, and dropped them by her feet, thinking of the past few days. She'd held Sophia's hand at their grandmother's funeral, just as she'd promised. She remembered watching Robert as he gave the eulogy, tears running down his cheeks. She felt a pang of sympathy for him, then. She knew what it was like to lose a mother.

But she couldn't bring herself to cry for Violet. In fact, seeing her silent in her coffin, an enormous weight seemed to lift from Callie's shoulders; the critical, bitter old woman, who showed neither her or her mother any kind of love or acceptance, could no longer hurt her. She was gone.

Violet left Callie nothing in her will. On the day of the reading, she sat stiffly between Robert and Sophia as her grandmother's final wishes were read by her lawyer. Violet divided her estate between Robert and Jill, and Robert's younger brother. Sophia received Violet's antique locket and a ruby ring. Callie was glad her little sister had something to remember her grandmother by. But it was humiliating, sitting there expectantly and never hearing mention of her name. Especially when she saw the smug look on Jill's face. It was as if, to Robert's mother, she'd never existed.

On the way out of the law office, Sophia took her hand. "You can have the ring, Callie."

Callie shook her head, setting her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Thanks, sweetheart. But I can't take it. It's your birthstone."

"It's your birthstone, too," Sophia pointed out. "And it's not fair that you didn't get anything."

"I don't need anything," Callie told her. "I don't want anything from her."

"Are you sure?" her little sister asked. She looked as if she might cry.

She nodded. "I'm sure. She wanted you to have the ring, Soph. If she wanted me to have it, she would have left it to me." The last thing she needed was Violet Quinn's ghost haunting her for the rest of her life.

She managed a smile, for Sophia's sake. "But thanks for offering, kiddo."

When she was left holding just a stem, Callie decided she'd waited long enough. she considered leaving Stef and Lena a note to tell them she'd been there. But she thought the better of it, thinking they might be sad if they knew they'd missed her; she knew she would be. She dropped the stem on the ground, and went to her car.

* * *

><p>On impulse, Callie took a left when she was supposed to go right. The next thing she knew, she found herself in the parking lot of Brandon's building; it was as if they were drawn together by a magnet. She had to see him. If anyone could cheer her up, it was him. It would be easy to forget her troubles once she was in his bed, underneath him, with him inside her.<p>

She went to his floor, and rang his doorbell.

"Oh. Hey, Callie," he said, letting her in. "I didn't know you were back in town."

"I just got in," she explained. "I haven't even been home yet." She hugged him around the neck and pecked him on the lips. His lips were so beautiful; plump and pink, soft and kissable.

"Well, I'm glad you came." He gave her a more forceful kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she admitted, running her fingers through the wavy hair that fell over the back of his neck. She held him tighter, resting her cheek against his chest.

"So, how did it go?" he asked. He traced his fingers up and down her spine, sending a delicious chill through her.

She sighed. "It basically sucked."

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded. "Sure. Why not relive the experience?"

Brandon chuckled. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Callie looked into his deep, sincere eyes. "No. It's fine. I want to tell you about it."

Brandon led her to the sofa, and they sat down. He took her hand, holding it in his lap.

Saying she wanted to talk about it and actually doing it were two different things, she quickly realized. She tried to open her mouth, but her tongue stuck. She didn't know where to begin. Finally, she just blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. "I wasn't sad."

"What?" His face showed no sign of judgement. He laced his fingers through hers.

"I wasn't sad... that she died," Callie slowly admitted. "I didn't cry at her funeral. I didn't feel anything. Just relief."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying not to cry now. "I sound like a monster, don't I? What kind of person doesn't cry at their grandmother's funeral? Maybe I'm a bad seed?"

"You're not a bad seed, Cal," Brandon laughed, resting his hand on her back. "She didn't sound like a very..._warm_... person."

"She was horrible to me," Callie confided. "Always. Just because she hated my mother."

Despite her resolve not to cry, her eyes stung. "She didn't remember me in her will, either. She gave Sophia some jewelry, but she didn't even mention me."

She ran her finger along the rim of her eye, stopping her tears before they fell. "I mean, it's not like there was anything I wanted from her, but it's the principle, you know? Technically, I was her oldest grandchild."

Brandon nodded, a sad look in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Callie." He leaned in and gave her a hug.

"I stopped by your house on the way home," she told him. "I was kind of hoping to see your moms and Jude, but no one was home. I guess I should've called first."

"That's okay," said Brandon. "If you want to spend time with them, maybe the two of us can spend a few days up there?"

Callie looked at him hopefully. "I'd love that. When?"

"I'm going home for Spring break," he told her. "You can come with me."

"Really?" she asked. "You don't think they'll mind an extra guest?"

Brandon snorted. "Callie, they'll probably be happier to see you than me."

Callie smiled, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're amazing, Brandon." She hugged him again. "Oh my gosh, I _love_ you." Her cheeks blushed, and she looked at him apologetically. "You know what I mean."

He guided her into his lap and kissed her, masking his disappointment. "It's nothing, really." He paused, stroking her hair. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I guess so," she answered. "But I can't promise an answer."

"What's stopping you from seeing moms and Jude?" Brandon asked quietly. "Did Robert say you can't? Because, you are over eighteen, you know? You can do whatever you want."

Callie looked down into her lap. She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. How could she explain that the wall between her and the Fosters was, for the most part, built by her, herself? "No, he didn't say that. I mean, he didn't outright forbid it or anything."

"Then what is it?"

"Brandon, sometimes having to say goodbye over and over is more painful than being apart."

"I don't understand..." he said, his voice drifting.

She shook her head, sliding off his lap. "I didn't expect you to. I have to go now."

* * *

><p>When Callie entered her dorm room, Caitlin was there to greet her. "I missed you!" she cried.<br>"I missed you too," Callie nodded. She looked around the living room. It was a mess, without her there to clean up. It even looked as if Caitlin might have had a party while she was away.

"So?" her friend asked. "How was the old witch's funeral?"

Callie sighed. "I'll tell you all about it later. But first, I want to unpack and take a shower."

"Cool," Caitlin replied, oblivious to Callie's bad mood. "I'll order a pizza."

"Sounds good," she replied.

She carried her suitcase into her room, tossing it on her bed, and sat down heavily on the mattress. For a few minutes, she just stared into space, not moving and barely breathing. Caitlin's words from the week before came back to her; _I think you want to be miserable, because you hate your_ _life._

Desperate for a distraction, she unzipped her suitcase and began taking out her neatly folded clothes, separating them into small piles. She was almost finished, when something shiny in the bottom of the bag caught her eye. She picked it up, not knowing whether to laugh or cry, because in her hand, she held Violet's ruby ring.

** To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: In response to Brian1972's comment, I feel the need to clarify something to my readers... a lot of what Callie is going through in this story is internal. Robert's actions were definitely misguided, but he isn't necessarily mean or controlling. However, the trauma of being taken from the Foster's undid a lot of what Callie learned at Girl's United. You'll see, as the story goes on, how Callie's depression and the instinct to run from her troubles has held her back, even carrying over to her relationship with Brandon.  
><strong>

**Thanks for the amazing response to this story so far... keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"Uh, hi," said Callie. "It's me."

"Oh. Hi, Callie," said Robert. He sounded surprised to hear from her so soon after her visit. It wasn't like her to call just to say hello. "What's up?"

"Um, I just need to talk to you about something," she told her father. "It's kind of silly."

"Is everything okay?" he asked, with more concern than she expected.

"Yeah," she replied, grasping the ring in her hand. The red stone sparkled brilliantly, reflecting the light on her ceiling. "I'm unpacking, and I just found a... _surprise_... in my suitcase. I guess Sophia slipped Violet's ring in there."

"Really?" He managed a small chuckle.

"Mm-hm. So, what should I do with it?" she asked. "Do you want me to bring it back?"

"Nah," he replied. "Don't make the trip. Just hold onto it until Friday. Sophia's already asking to come stay the weekend, if that's okay with you."

"It's fine," Callie agreed. "She's always welcome here."

"She'll be happy to hear that," he replied. "You know, she adores you, Callie."

"Well, I adore her too." She paused, listening to her father breath. She heard some paper shuffling, and imagined him flipping through the stack of mail that sat on the sideboard in the hall. "Well, I'll let you go."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really very sorry that my mother left you out of the will," he apologized. "I don't know what to say. I feel terrible."

"It's okay," she sighed. "I'm already over it."

"I just want you to know that I'm planning to put a portion of her estate into your trust fund," he told her. "I know it can't make up for what she did, but I hope it will help."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"Okay. Um, bye."

After they hung up, Callie finished unpacking, still dwelling on her father's words. her family's wealth was still surreal to Callie, after growing up with nothing; It was almost ironic that the daughter of Robert Quinn went to bed hungry most nights as a young girl, before going to the Foster's. Money meant security, which Callie appreciated given her past, but it sometimes bothered her how the Quinns tended to use money as a bandage. A trust fund was nice, but it could never really make up for taking away her chance to be adopted by the family she loved. At least Sophia's gesture came from the heart, even if she couldn't keep the ring.

She was tucking her empty suitcase under her bed, when her phone rang.

"Hey... it's Brandon"

"Hi," she said quietly, her heart rate speeding up. Even when she was annoyed with him, Brandon had that effect on her.

"I was just wondering if you could come over?" he asked. "Please?"

Callie glanced at her bedroom door, thinking of Caitlin and the pizza she was ordering. "I sort of have plans..."

"Well, can you break them?" he asked. "I need to talk to you."

Callie's heart twinged, and she wondered for a moment if Caitlin would mind her bailing. "No," she finally sighed. "I can't tonight. Tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, after classes, Callie went straight to Brandon's apartment. He greeted her at the door before she even had a chance to ring the doorbell.<p>

"Hey." He smiled, but he didn't kiss her. She was kind of hoping he would, though she knew it was presumptuous to expect it.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

He studied her for a moment before speaking. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to be a jerk... are we good?"

Callie smiled shyly. "We're good." She craned her neck to kiss his cheek. "You could have just told me that over the phone, you know."

"Well," he shrugged. "I wanted to tell you in person. I wanted to see you."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," she apologized. "I shouldn't have been so defensive."

"It's cool." He ran his fingers through his messy-cute hair, then wound his arms around her waist. "You know, you can tell me anything, Callie." He studied her through those beautiful green eyes. They were as smooth and perfect as sea glass.

"I know," she said with a smile. "Thanks."

"So?" he asked. "Does this mean we're still on for Spring break?"

She nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." That was the way their relationship went; it always had, from the beginning. They fought over something for five minutes, forgave each other, and everything was fine. It was uncomplicated and predictable, and she liked it that way.

"Do you want to hang out for a while?" He looked at her hopefully, still holding onto her.

"Yeah." She took off her jacket and hung it on the hook by the door.

The next thing Callie knew, they were making out on his couch.

She breathed through her nose as he kissed her, straddling him, parting her lips so he could gain entrance. She could feel his hard-on underneath her. She ground against him, causing him to moan into her mouth. It didn't take much to turn him on.

"I want you," he murmured, running his hands down her back. He'd thought of nothing but making love to her while she was out of town, and he felt like a bomb, ready to explode.

Callie smiled, ghosting his movements, and leaned down to kiss his swollen lips. "I want you too." She unbuttoned his shirt, and pressed wet kisses to his chest. "Take me to your bed."

They rolled off the couch, and Brandon picked her up and carried her to his room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, beautiful." Callie grabbed Sophia and gave her a bear hug.<p>

"Hi," said Sophia. It was Friday night, and Robert had just dropped her off.

"So, what sounds good for dinner?" Callie asked as they walked back to the dorm.

Sophia shrugged. "I don't know. Pizza?"

"Sure," said Callie. "But let's make the homemade kind. It tastes way better." It was important to her that her sister learn some life skills. After all, she was growing up, and would soon be on her own, too. Money couldn't buy everything; she hated to think of Sophia entering adulthood without even knowing how to prepare a meal.

"Where's Caitlin?" the teenager wondered, setting her bag on the floor.

"Uh, she's spending the weekend at a friend's," Callie replied. She led her sister to her room, and took the ruby ring out of her desk drawer. "Want to explain this?"

Sophia looked at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry for tricking you. I just wanted you to have something. It was wrong of grandma to leave you out."

Callie smiled gratefully. Sophia really was a sweetheart. She certainly didn't inherit that trait from Jill. "I'm not mad, baby," she explained. "I appreciate what you were trying to do. But you know I can't keep this, right?"

"I know," the young girl nodded. "It's okay, though." She fished Violet's locket from her jeans pocket, and held it out. "Dad wants you to have this."

Callie took the locket, unsure of how to react. "Thanks, Soph."

"Open it." She clasped her hands together impatiently.

She clicked the oval pendant open. Inside, Sophia's school picture filled the frame. "Aw, it's you," she smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Sophia, giving her a hug.

Callie returned the hug, then took her by the hand. "Let's go start dinner."

She went to the cupboard, and began taking out ingredients and lining them up on the counter. Once everything was set out, the sisters worked together, cutting vegetables, mixing the dough, and pressing it into the pan. While they cooked, Callie listened as Sophia told her about her day. The pizza had just gone in the oven when Brandon called.

"Can you come over?" he asked. "I thought we could hang out for a while."

Callie glanced over at Sophia, who was wiping down the counter with a paper towel. "I can't. I'm sorry, B. My little sister is visiting. Unless you want to come over and have pizza with us?"

"Can I?" he asked. "I mean, we don't have to be naked to spend time together... do we?"

"No," she laughed.

"Okay," he said. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Sounds great."

* * *

><p>After Brandon left, Callie felt happier than she had in a long time. The evening had been fun; so much fun that she'd began to entertain the idea that life could always be that way. The idea excited her, despite her reservations about she and Brandon becoming a couple.<p>

Sophia took to Brandon immediately, and he was sweet to her. The teenager watched in fascination when Brandon kissed Callie, and she'd hung on his every word when he told her all about his band. When he dropped pizza on his shirt, and peeled the shirt off right at the table, revealing his toned chest and abs, the younger girl's face reddened and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. He'd even given Sophia a cute nickname, Callie 2.0, because the sisters looked so much alike.

And when Callie returned from taking Brandon's shirt to the washing machine, he'd taken her hand in his underneath the table, rubbing it lovingly as he stuffed pizza into his mouth with his other hand. Their fingers stayed laced together throughout the rest of the meal, like a secret between the two of them. It was a quieter sort of intimacy; a kind that she wasn't necessarily used to, but it wasn't very different than sex; it was fulfilling in the same way.

Before Brandon kissed her goodbye that evening, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "See you soon?" he asked.

Callie nodded, stealing on more kiss. "See you soon."

Later that night, after Callie and Sophia crawled into bed, Sophia turned to her. "Is Brandon your boyfriend?"

Callie blushed in the dark, unsure of how to respond; the subject was still confusing to her. "Well, he's a boy, and he's my friend," she answered lamely.

"You know what I mean," he sister insisted. "Are you guys dating?"

"It's complicated," she replied. "Why?"

"He's so cute," Sophia confided. "He's like... _perfect._"

Callie laughed playfully. "Does someone have a crush?" she teased.

"Maybe... Okay," her sister admitted. "Yes."

"It's okay," Callie told her. "Brandon has that effect on women." She ran her hand over her sister's hair. "We used to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but we broke up. Now we sort of just hang out for fun."

"I don't get it. Why would anyone break up with a guy like him?" Sophia asked, appalled. "I wouldn't."

Callie sighed patiently. "We had no choice at the time."

"Well, you have a choice now," the younger girl pointed out. "You guys should get back together. He's _totally_ into you."

"You think so?" she asked.

"It's so obvious." Sophia told her. "Didn't you see how his eyes lit up when he saw you? You guys make a really cute couple. And you're... _different_ around him."

Her comment piqued Callie's interest. "Different like how?"

"Well, you know how you're always kind of 'doom and gloom?'" Sophia asked.

"Yeah..." she reluctantly agreed. She hadn't realized she'd come off that way to her sister. She'd always tried to be cheerful around her, even when she didn't feel cheerful.

"You weren't like that tonight," the young girl told her. "You seemed happier. More... alive, I guess. I like you that way."

"That's good to know," said Callie. She kissed Sophia goodnight, then rolled over and closed her eyes. Once she was facing the wall, and the room was quiet, a strange sensation overcame her. She felt like crying. She wasn't sure why at first; a sort of panic filled her chest and wouldn't leave. Then, she was struck with realization. She had to face the truth, even though it frightened her: she was falling in love.

** To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

** One Week Before Spring Break:**

"Hey, Callie," said Robert over the phone. "I have some great news for you."

Callie paced around her room, putting her clean laundry away. "What is it?"

"I just finished booking our family vacation," he told her. "We're going on a cruise over Spring Break."

"What?" she cried, nearly swallowing the spearmint gum she was chewing. "No! I already _have_ plans for Spring Break." He could _not_ do this to her.

"But we're sailing to the Bahamas," her father told her, sounding disappointed. "I thought you would be excited."

"Well, I'm not," she replied. "You didn't even ask me what I was doing. You never ask me what I want to do."

Robert sighed impatiently. "Tell me, Callie?" he asked. "What do you have to do that's more important than spending time with us?"

She chewed her lip, unsure of what to tell him. Could he really make her go with them? No, she decided. She was nineteen years old. He couldn't force her to go. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm spending time with my family for Spring Break."

"Your family?" he repeated. "You mean the Fosters?"

"Yes," she admitted. She felt a devilish satisfaction despite her bad mood.

She heard Robert take a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "It's about time you started acting like a member of this family, Callie," he told her. "I don't know how much more I can take of this rebellious stage of yours."

"I'm not rebelling," she insisted. She didn't bother to mention that she never _asked_ to be a member of the Quinn family. "And I'm not changing my plans, either. Sorry."

"Callie..."

"I'm not going."

"Fine," he said. "But your sister will be very disappointed."

At the mention of Sophia, for just a moment, Callie felt guilt creep into her spine. "I'll make it up to her," she promised. "But nothing is gonna change my mind."

"You know what?" her father finally said with a deep sigh. "I'm not going to argue about this with you anymore. Do what you want."

* * *

><p><strong> Three Years Earlier (one week after moving in with the Quinns)<strong>

Callie slipped her backpack over her shoulders, and crept out of her room to the staircase. She held her breath each time a stair creaked on her way down, silently counting to three before taking another step. Finally, she made it to the bottom. The hall was dark, flanked by closed doors. She walked down it with soundless steps, carrying her shoes in her hand.

A rectangle of light shone from the doorway of the study. She had to pass by it; it was her only way out of the house. She tiptoed, straining her ears for sounds of life. She planned to dart past the study as fast as she could, but when she reached it, she froze in her tracks; Jill sat at the desk, reading, her face lit up by a table lamp. When she heard someone in the hall, she looked up, making eye-contact with her stepdaughter before turning her attention back to her book.

Taking a shallow breath of relief, Callie went on her way.

The bus dropped her off at the corner nearest to the Foster's. She rang the bell, bouncing on the balls of her feet with nervous energy. Finally, she heard footsteps and the front door swung open. Stef stood before her, gasping in disbelief."Callie, honey. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Callie studied her intently. Her legs felt like jelly. "I wanted to come home."

Stef sighed, her becoming misty with tears. "Oh, sweetheart... come in." She turned to the stairs. "Lena!" she called. "Can you come down here? We have a situation."

She led Callie to the couch, and sat down beside her. "Honey, you need to explain yourself. Does your father know you're here?"

"No," she admitted. "But I don't care. I'm staying here."

Lena came down the stairs, and looked to her wife in confusion and surprise. "What's going on?" Then, she noticed Callie.

"Callie has decided to run away," Stef wearily explained. She turned back to her foster daughter. "You know you can't stay here, right baby?"

"I don't want to go back," she told them, trying to stand her ground. "Please, don't make me." Her chin quivered, and she burst into tears.

"Sweetheart," Stef whispered, reaching out to give her a hug. "We can't let you stay here. That would be kidnapping." She rubbed Callie's back, trying to sooth away her tears. "If we could, you know we would hide you away forever, but we can't."

"But this is my home," she sobbed, giving them a pleading look.

"It's not anymore, love," her foster mother told her, her heart breaking a little more by the second. "At least, not in the eyes of the law."

Callie pulled away from Stef and roughly brushed her tears from her eyes. "Fine. If you don't want me, I'll just go to my dad's." She rose to her feet, and picked up her backpack. "He won't make me go back."

Stef grabbed her hand, holding it firmly before she could flee. "Donald can't keep you either, honey. He's on parole, and he would get in a lot more trouble than we would."

Callie gave her foster moms once last desperate look. "_Please_. Don't make me go. Just tell them I'm not here. I want to be with Jude."

Lena put her hand on Callie's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We have no choice, sweetheart. We have to let your father know you're here. He's probably worried sick." She dabbed her dark eyes with a tissue. "We're so sorry."

Callie looked down at her beat-up sneakers, trying to hide how crushed she really was; how betrayed she felt. She looked back up at Stef and Lena, backing away from them a step. "You're just like all the others. I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"You don't mean that, baby," Stef told her, taking her face between her hands, and looking her in the eye. Tears ran down her cheeks, dotting her shirt. "We love you."

She shook her head defiantly. "If you really loved me, you would do whatever it takes to keep me."

"We did," Lena patiently replied. "We tried so hard."

"Well, you didn't try hard enough!"

Stef picked up the phone, and went into the kitchen without another word. She was calling Robert, Callie realized. When she looked back toward the stairs, she saw Jude standing on the bottom step, watching her with a curious but wary expression.

"Jude," she said, quietly approaching him. He gave her a hard look, then ran back upstairs.

_He hates me_, she thought. Her shoulders slumped, and she turned away, guilty. If only she'd left things alone; she would have never met Robert. She wouldn't have even known she and Jude had different fathers. Jude was right: she didn't just ruin things for herself. She ruined them for him, too. And this time, she'd damaged their lives beyond repair.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'm taking you home." Stef grabbed her jacket, then took Callie by the hand, leading her to the front door.

She sighed, feeling dazed, almost as if she were dreaming, and followed Stef to the car without a fight. What did it matter, if Jude didn't want her there? What did anything matter?

She didn't speak during the ride, and soon, they were pulling into the long driveway of the Quinns' fortress-like house. The porch light was on, and Robert stood on the steps, waiting.

Stef turned to Callie before unlocking the doors. "Callie," she said, in a firm but kind voice. "I want you to promise me that you'll never do something like this again."

She shrugged, studying her puffy, tear-stained face in the rear view mirror. She looked like someone else in the dim light of the car.

"It's not that Lena and I don't love you," she went on. "We love you very much. But our hands are tied, here. If you're a good girl, though, Robert shouldn't have a problem with letting you visit us once in a while. So, you need to behave yourself. Okay?"

Fresh tears filled Callie's eyes. She and Jude's dream to be adopted together into a good family was dead. 'Once in while' would never be enough; it would never change what happened. "I _hate_ him," she told her foster mother, referring to Robert. "I hate Jill too."

"Don't say things like that, honey," said Stef. "You don't hate them."

"Yes I do," Callie replied.

Stef sighed, looking toward the house. "We better go over there. Your father was very worried when I called." She unbuckled her seat belt, and got out of the car.

_He should have asked Jill where_ _I was_, Callie thought to herself, as she walked toward the steps. _She saw me running away and she didn't even try to stop me._

"Here she is," Stef told Robert apologetically. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Thanks for bringing her back," he nodded, smiling weakly.

Stef turned to Callie, lowering her voice. "Remember what I told you? Next time you want to come visit, you need to tell someone." She gave her a quick hug and kiss. "Take care of yourself, baby. I love you."

"I love you too," Callie mumbled begrudgingly. No matter how angry she was, she could never deny loving her foster moms.

"Maybe we can work out some kind of schedule so she can come spend time with us?" Stef asked Robert. "Something regular, so she can still be involved with the family?"

Robert gave her an unsure look, as if he didn't know whether to reply or not. "I'll have to think about it and discuss it with my wife."

"Please do," said Stef. She brushed her hand over Callie's hair. "Bye, sweetie. I'll call you this week."

"Bye," said Callie quietly, waving just the tips of her fingers. She watched Stef descend down the driveway and start her car. Then, she watched her drive away, until the car grew smaller and smaller, and finally disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Listen," said Callie, turning to Brandon as they pulled into Stef and Lena's driveway; it was the first day of Spring break. "Can we keep quiet about, you know, <em>us<em>? I'd just prefer they didn't know. At least, not for now." She still wasn't sure of what she wanted from Brandon, or how her moms would react to it. All she wanted was for her visit to be as free of drama as possible.

"Sure," he agreed. "That's no problem."

"Thanks," she nodded. She got out of the car, and followed Brandon to the door. Before they reached the porch, Stef and Lena came out to greet them.

"Hi, baby," said Stef, smiling brightly. She held out her arms, and caught Callie up in an eager hug.

Callie hugged Stef back, and immediately, she felt the tell-tale sting of tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat. She was going to cry, and there was no way to stop it. She just hoped they wouldn't draw attention to it. "Hi, mom."

"Come here, sweetheart," said Lena, taking her turn to hug Callie. "Oh my gosh," she breathed. "Look at you! You're so beautiful."

Once Lena let go, Stef held Callie at arm's length, studying her as if she might disappear. "We've missed you, honey. How come you never come to see us anymore?"

Callie shrugged guiltily. "I- I've been busy. With school." She glanced down, then back up at them, her chin trembling. "But I'll do better. I promise."

"We're just so glad you're here," Stef told her through her tears. "I made your little bed, and we'll cook all your favorite meals. We're going to have so much fun. It will be just like the old days." She brushed some loose strands of hair from Callie's forehead, and kissed her again.

If she had the composure, Callie would have told Stef and Lena how much she loved them, and how she never stopped wishing that they were her parents. But she couldn't find the words. Instead, she let out a gasping sob, her face crumpling.

"Oh, Callie," Lena sighed, taking her back into her arms, rocking her slowly. "Don't cry, sweetie. It's okay." She pressed her lips to the top of her head. "Shh."

Callie's cheeks burned with embarrassment as she cried. She hid her face against Lena's shoulder, and the sweet scent of her foster mother's perfume filled her nose; she still smelled the same as Callie remembered. She held onto Lena a little tighter, letting her stroke her hair.

"Come on inside, you guys," Stef told both Callie and Brandon. "We have cold lemonade and oatmeal cookies, and the other kids are dying to see you."

Calmer now, Callie finally looked up from Lena's shoulder through swollen eyelids, and smiled. "Okay." As she followed them inside, her heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. She was truly home.

** To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Sorry for the lack of Brallie in this chapter, but I promise, I'm going somewhere with this.**

Chapter 9.

Callie brought her suitcase up to her old room, and looked around. Everything was pretty much the same as it had always been, save for a few of Mariana's possession that had ended up on 'her' side. She smiled when her eyes swept over her bed. Stef had made it for, as she said she did. Going to it, she sat down, patting the bedspread. The bed was perfect; it wasn't huge and prissy, like her bed at the Quinns. And it wasn't hard and creaky like the bed in her dorm. Everything about the Fosters' house was comfortable and inviting.

She decided to unpack later, and went to find Jude. It was time to start making amends with the people she loved, and she was going to start with him. She found him sitting on the back porch. She cleared her throat so she wouldn't startle him. "Hey, buddy."

He looked back, briefly acknowledging her.

"Can I sit down?" she asked.

Jude shrugged his thin shoulders, and she took the spot next to him on the step. The sat together in silence, then Callie grabbed his hand. "I've missed you, you know."

His dark eyes were unreadable.

"I'm sorry," she told him in a soft voice. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you like I should have been." She gently squeezed his hand, wanting to feel something solid, because he looked like a ghost, haunted and lost. It seemed half-possible that he could evaporate into thin air at any moment. "I hate myself."

Jude's pinkie twitched, and she thought he might squeeze her hand back, but he didn't.

"It scares me to see you like this," she carefully admitted. "It's like you're here, but you're not. Maybe that's a little bit of why it was easy to stay away, but I know that's not an excuse. There is no excuse."

She reached out to smooth down his hair. "I'm your big sister, and I should have taken care of you, like I always have. I want you to know, though, that you didn't do anything to keep me away. Not at all."

Resting her hand on his shoulder, she mulled over whether or not to tell him the hardest truth of all. "I love you just as much as I always have," she confided. "You're my baby brother. But I really do love Sophia, too, and I don't want to shut her out. That wouldn't be fair to her. I love both of you the same amount, just differently."

She managed a small laugh. "You know, this all reminds me of a story Brandon told me once. When, um, Stef and Lena asked him about adopting the twins, he told them he was okay with it, because there was enough to go around." She paused, gauging her brother's reaction. "I'm working on getting my priorities straight. But I promise, when it comes to you and Sophia, there _will_ be enough to go around."

She breathed a deep sigh before going on. She was surprised by how easy Jude was to talk to in person, compared to when she struggled to find enough stuff to talk about when she called him each week.

"She needs me too" she told him. "You know? The Quinns' house isn't like it is here. Everything is so stiff and formal. They don't hug each other, or talk about things that are bothering them. If someone hurts you, they buy you something expensive and expect the problem to be solved. Sophia may be the one living in a mansion, but you're the lucky one... to have all this."

Jude gave her a light nod, barely tilting his chin.

"I wish you would talk to me, buddy," Callie told him calmly. "It's okay if you're not ready, but... maybe someday soon?" If he never spoke again, she thought, she would never forgive herself.

* * *

><p><strong> Three Years Earlier (two weeks after moving in with the Quinns)<strong>

"Can I get an ice cream sandwich?" Callie asked the man at the snack cart outside the museum. It felt deliciously bad to be out of school on a Tuesday afternoon. She used to skip school all the time when she was younger. She'd forgotten what a rush it was.

"One dollar, please."

She took a crumpled dollar from her purse and paid the man, then sat down on the stone steps of the museum. She unwrapped the ice cream sandwich, licking the wrapper clean before taking a bite. As she ate her snack, she people-watched.

She smiled when she saw a young woman with dark, wavy hair, walking with a tiny girl who also had dark, wavy hair. The little girl toddled on her chubby legs, gripping the woman's hand. They reminded Callie of herself and her mother. They used to visit this museum a few times every Summer.

She reached down and scratched her leg. The socks that went to her school uniform were itchy. It was the embroidered crests on the ankles. She wished she'd packed a change of clothes in her backpack that morning, but she didn't think of it, so she had to spend the day dressed like a Catholic schoolgirl. She'd thought she'd disliked Anchor Beach, but her old school seemed like Heaven on Earth compared to the snooty private school she now attended.

She'd just popped the last bite of the ice cream sandwich in her mouth, when she thought she heard her name being called. Panicked, she looked around, and for a split second, her eyes met with Robert's, who stood across the street, holding his briefcase. When he started to cross the busy street, she got up and ran into the museum. Once she showed the security guard her pass, she took off, desperate to lose her father in the crowd.

The museum was like a maze. There were plenty of places to hide. She turned corners until she was lost. When she finally stopped, she leaned against a wall to catch her breath. She was in a room she'd never been in before. It housed a collection of historical mourning clothes. She looked around at the macabre display of mannequins dressed in dark, gloomy dresses, and shuddered.

When she got her bearings, she moved on to a different, less creepy room in the museum. Surrounded by paintings of fruit, she allowed herself a sigh of relief; Robert hadn't caught up with her. Maybe had hadn't even really seen her? There were lots of people on the museum steps, and he was all the way across the street. Maybe she just thought she'd heard him call her name? Satisfied with her explanations, she decided to enjoy the rest of her mental health day.

Later that afternoon, though, she heard Robert say her name in a hushed tone. He didn't sound happy. She tiptoed to the kitchen, and quietly picked up the other phone to listen in. He was talking to Stef.

"She's out of control," he told her. "I couldn't believe it when I caught her skipping school today."

"Well," Stef sighed. "Callie has a will of her own. You wanted her, and now you have her, issues and all."

"I don't know what to do with her," he explained. "I can't talk to her. When I try, she just ignores me."

"Listen," said Stef. "Callie isn't a bad girl, once you get to know her. Deep down, she's really the sweetest kid in the world. I promise. You just need to have patience."

"Well, I'm almost out of patience," he replied wistfully. "I have to lay down the rules, but I don't know how to get through to her."

"Take away her visit with us this weekend," Stef told him, in a strained, almost tearful voice.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Robert asked.

"Maybe so," said Stef. "But it worked beautifully when she was in the group home. If she loses a privilege she really wants, she'll stop acting out to get it back."

"I'll try it," he reluctantly agreed. "Thanks so much."

"Do you want me to try talking to her?" she hopefully offered.

"No. I think I can take it from here."

Deciding she'd heard enough, Callie hung up the phone and went to her room. Once she was inside, she slumped on the bed, and burst into tears. She was angry at both Robert and Stef. Maybe even more so at Stef. How could she _do_ this to her? She knew what visiting home meant to her. She was supposed to be on her side. Didn't she love her anymore?

Seething, she decided she would do exactly the opposite of what Stef expected, just to be difficult. She wouldn't be sweet; she would 'act out' next week, and the week after, and the week after that. That would show them.

* * *

><p>"Hey," said Callie, finding Stef in the kitchen.<p>

"Hi angel," Stef smiled. "Come here."

Callie walked into her arms, and accepted a hug. She still fit perfectly into Stef's arms.

"I'm so happy to have you home," Stef told her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Even if it's just for a few days. I love you so much, sweetie."

"I love you too," said Callie. She craned her neck to kiss her foster mother on the cheek.

Stef ran her fingers through Callie's hair, still holding her. "I never want to let you go," she laughed. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." She smiled weakly. "Listen, I never really apologized to you, for when I was younger."

"What do you mean, honey?" Stef asked, her brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry for getting in trouble and losing my visits with you guys so many times back then. It was so stupid of me." She looked down in shame.

"It's okay, baby," Stef told her, gently caressing her cheek. "I'm not mad at you. I understand. You were going through so much at the time. It had to be hard."

"I wanted to hurt Robert for taking me away," she admitted. "And you, for giving him ideas. I was mad at you for a long time. But I only ended up hurting myself and Jude. I could have seen him every weekend, and maybe he wouldn't still be this way? I feel like it's all my fault."

"You know," Stef confided. "I've felt a lot of guilt over that decision, too. Tough love wasn't the right approach for you, Callie. I see that now. I should have never suggested it, but at the time, I honestly thought it would work."

"It's okay," she replied in a shaky voice. "I understand."

"We've both made mistakes, honey," said Stef, looking deep into her eyes. "But that was a long time ago. What do you say we let it go, and move on? Both of us, starting right now."

Callie smiled, giving her one more hug. "I'd like that." She brushed her finger under her eyes, wiping away the tears that filled them before they could escape. "I've been doing a lot of thinking," she continued. "I'm nineteen now. I'm an adult, and I can make my own decisions. You said that when I'm of age, I can come back if I wanted to. Well, I do."

Stef nodded, giving her a curious smile.

"Obviously, I can't live here permanently, because of school," Callie told her. "But I want to be a part of this family again. I want you and Lena to be my moms again. If you still want me for a daughter."

Stef pulled Callie back into her arms, and buried her face in her hair to hide her tears. "Callie... we never stopped being your moms. Not ever. You'll always be our little girl, and we don't need a piece of paper to tell us that."

"I'm going to make everything right," Callie promised her. "You'll see."

** To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

The Foster household was quieter than Callie remembered. She knew that it was unrealistic for everything to be exactly as it used to be. Mariana and Jesus were high school seniors now, and would soon be graduation. They both seemed a lot more mature now, too old to constantly bicker, like they used to. She wondered what the house would be like once they left for college, leaving Jude to be the last kid living at home. She hoped he would speak again by the time the twins graduated, for Stef and Lena's sake, as well as his own. The house would seem awfully lonely without all the noise and chaos.

The family's dynamics had also changed since the last time she visited. There seemed to be a powerful bond between Mariana and Jude. After dinner, she'd watched them playing video games together, and her heart ached, because that used to be them. Mariana seemed to have taken her place in his world.

She went up to her room after dessert, to work on some schoolwork, when Lena knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said, looking up.

Her foster mother crossed the room, and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I just wanted to say good night to you," she told her.

Looking up from her textbook, Callie smiled. "Thanks." She sat up, and accepted a hug.

Once they parted, Lena kept one arm around her, holding her close to her side. "I was glad to hear about the talk you and mom had earlier. I'm looking forward to seeing more of you, sweetheart. We all are."

"I'm looking forward to it, too," Callie confided. "I feel like I'm finally starting to turn things around."

"What brought these changes about?" Lena asked.

She shrugged. "It was actually something Brandon said. He was the one who encouraged me to visit over break. I don't know if I would have had the nerve to come if it wasn't for him."

Lena reached over, and tucked a strand of hair that had escaped from Callie's ponytail behind her ear. "It's good that you want to make changes in your life," she told her. "I want to be sure, though, that you're going to take what you said to heart and follow through with it. I know that going to live with Robert wasn't your choice, and that you have issues of your own to deal with, but I don't think Jude can take losing you again."

Callie nodded, her face solemn. "I won't disappoint him again, Lena. I promise."

"I hope not," she replied. She smiled, and pressed her lips lightly to Callie's cheek. "And call me mama, will you?"

"Okay," Callie laughed. "Goodnight, mama."

Lena pulled her back into her arms. "Goodnight, slug-a-bug. I love you."

"I love you too."

Once Lena left the room, Callie hurried down the hall to Jude and Jesus's room, and knocked. The door was open a crack, and she saw Jude inside, so she let herself in. He watched her curiously as she approached him.

"I thought I'd come in and say goodnight," she told him. He stared at her soberly.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked, lightheartedly. "Or are you too grown up for that now?"

He shrugged, but didn't protest, so she took him into her arms, delicately, as if he were made of china. She almost started crying when she felt his arms encircle her in return.

"Thanks for the hug, baby," she whispered, once they parted. "I really needed that." She tilted her head down, and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, Judicorn. I love you."

She waited around, in case he decided to speak, and when he didn't, she went back to her room. When she returned, Mariana was inside, working on her laptop.

"Hey," she said, looking up from a shopping site.

"Hey," Callie replied, sitting down on her own bed, and pulling her socks off.

"It's cool that you're home," Mariana told her. "I've missed sharing a room with you."

"I missed sharing a room, too," Callie admitted. "I hate my room at Robert's."

"Why?" Mariana asked. "It must be awesome. He's like, a millionaire, isn't he?"

"He is," Callie nodded. "But my little sister decorated the room, and... it's not... what I would have chosen. I don't spend much time there anymore, anyway."

Mariana studied her intently. "Why not? I think it would be so cool to live in a mansion, and have a maid, and a pool, and a boat. It's almost like a fairytale." She giggled. "When Jesus and I were little, before we were placed with moms, I used to pretend that our birth father was a king, and he was coming to take us back to his castle."

"What happened to me wasn't a fairytale," Callie told her, suddenly annoyed. Once she realized how harsh she sounded, she managed a small smile. "Except for the wicked stepmother part."

"Sorry," Mariana apologized. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," she nodded. "It's okay. It's just, it's true what they say, that money doesn't buy happiness." Callie couldn't lie to herself; she did feel some guilt about allowing Robert to pay her college tuition and build her trust fund, when she once swore she didn't want anything from him. She'd meant it when she first moved in. But later, she realized that her father's wealth was her ticket out of that house. It was hard to accept it, proud as she was. But her sensible side won her over; by accepting the money, she could get a solid education that would ultimately give her the tools she needed to start her own life, and without debt. Besides that, providing for her financially was the least her father could do after uprooting her entire life. She'd learned to see it as compensation for her damages.

She yawned, picking up and opening her discarded textbook, and read until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When morning dawned, Callie woke up with a sense of calm that she hadn't felt in a long time. It rested deep in the pit of her stomach; a hopeful feeling, that it was the first day of the rest of her life, as cliche as it sounded. She quickly got dressed, leaving Mariana to sleep in. As she made her way down the hall to the bathroom, she nearly bumped into Brandon.<p>

"Sorry," she apologized, blushing. He was dressed only in pajama pants, slung low on his hips, exposing his gorgeous abs. His hair was messy, sticking up in all directions. Looking him over, her insides tingled with desire. She wanted to fuck him right there in the hallway.

"It's fine," he said. He looked at her expectantly. "Hey... do you want to do something later? Maybe go for a drive?"

She gave him a sheepish look. "I can't. I'm going shopping with moms later. Sorry..."

"Hey, no worries," he replied, shrugging. "Maybe we can go to a movie tomorrow, or something?"

"I don't know," she apologized, digging her toes into the carpet. "I'll have to see what's going on tomorrow." She'd never thought about how awkward it would be, trying to find her place in the family once again after all that she and Brandon had shared. Where would her turning over a new leaf leave him? He would never feel like a brother to her; they'd already crossed the point of no return. And her feelings for him ran much deeper than friendship, though she was too stubborn to admit it.

"Oh," he nodded, his eyes betraying his disappointment. "I was kind of hoping you and I could spend some time together this week. You know, just the two of us?"

"We'll figure something out," she promised.

Brandon put his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his, and kissed her. Callie savored the warm wetness of his lips smashing against hers, and the lingering scent of his shaving cream. She was tempted to kiss him over and over, until his lips were red and swollen and they were both out of breath, but she forced herself not to go any further. When they broke apart, she looked down at the floor. "Well, I guess I'll see you at breakfast."

She ducked into the bathroom, leaving him in the hall, looking forlorn.

** To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"Hey, Jude?" said Callie, turning to her brother. "Do you want to play a game or something?" She looked at him pleadingly. "Your choice?"

Seeing Jude and Mariana being so close hurt Callie more than she wanted to admit. She was glad he had someone to love and support him while she was gone, but he was her baby brother, whom she practically raised by herself. In her situation, she thought, anyone would be at least a _little_ jealous to see him favor someone else.

Jude shrugged, and walked past the games closet and up the stairs. Callie's heart sunk with disappointment, thinking he was ignoring her, until he stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked back at her.

"Do you want me to follow you?" she asked.

He nodded, gesturing for her to hurry. He led her to her and Mariana's room, and opened the closet, rummaging through the shelves. When he found what he was looking for, he held it out to Callie. It was a Ouija board.

"You sure want to play that, buddy?" He stared at her unwavering. She sat down on the floor, crossing her legs underneath her. "Well, okay."

Jude sat down across from her and set up the ancient-looking board. Then, he placed two fingers on the planchette. Reluctantly, she did the same.

"So, what should we ask it?" she said, looking up at Jude. She was skeptical of anything she couldn't see, and that included ghosts, but she was willing to play along if it meant spending one-on-one time with him.

Jude's eyes filled with sadness, damp and dark. Callie could tell he was trying to communicate something important, and he didn't quite know how. But she had a hunch about what he was thinking. "Do you want to try to talk to mom?" she asked.

Jude gave her the slightest nod.

"Okay," she replied. "But don't be disappointed if nothing happens. It's just a game." She gazed down at the board, feeling the tiniest bit foolish. "Mom, are you there? It's us. Callie and Jude."

The siblings studied the planchette, waiting for something to happen. After several seconds, Callie realized she'd been holding her breath, anticipating... something. When minutes passed, and still nothing happened, she lifted her fingers from the plastic pointer. "I don't think she's gonna answer, buddy." She gave Jude an apologetic look. "It's a good thing that mom can't communicate with us, though. That means she's at peace, so we should be happy for her. Right?"

His lips hinted at a smile, and he nodded again.

Just then, an idea hit Callie. She knew before they started that they wouldn't make contact with a spirit using the Ouija board; it was just a dumb toy. But maybe, just maybe, she could use it to make contact with her brother? It was just crazy enough to work.

"We can still play with it," she told him. She gave him a playful grin, lowering her voice to sound mysterious. "Jude, this is Callie speaking. Are you there?"

Jude gave her an actual smile, and moved the planchette so it pointed at "Yes."

Pleased by her results, she decided to continue with the game. "Jude. Do you still love me?" She sucked in her breath, both dreading and eagerly awaiting his answer.

After a moment of hesitation, he slid the planchette back to "Yes."

Callie felt tears sting her eyes, and taking control of the game piece, she used it to spell out the words, "I love you too."

But there was one question still on her mind. One that scared her to ask, but she had to, because she was Callie, and she couldn't leave things alone. Lord knew she'd heard that from enough people to know it was true. She made eye contact with Jude for a split second before asking; "Will you ever talk again?"

Gingerly, her brother set his fingers to the planchette, and then, barely touching it, he prodded it across the board. When he stopped, it pointed to the word, "Maybe."

* * *

><p>"So, honey, what are your plans for today?" asked Stef, taking a sip from her steaming coffee mug.<p>

Callie shrugged. "Robert texted me earlier. He wants me to go up to the house and check on it."

Stef nodded. "You want me to go with you?"

"I'll go with her," Brandon volunteered, coming into the kitchen. He turned to Callie. "I mean, if you want me to?"

"Sure," Callie shrugged. "If you really want to." He'd been asking to spend time with her all week, and she'd been avoiding him, busying herself with Jude, and Stef and Lena. She hated to leave their relationship in limbo; it was unfair to him, but she didn't know what else to do. Whatever they had, it was as confusing to her as it was to him. Maybe even more so.

She grabbed her keys, and soon, they were out the door.

"Whoa," said Brandon, when they pulled into the Quinn's long driveway. He whistled appreciatively. "Is this a house or a hotel?"

"Do you want to see the inside?" Callie asked, getting out of the car.

"Yeah, " he replied, following her. "If it's okay."

"It is," she assured him. "I left a pair of shoes here that I've been meaning to get, anyway." She found the house key on her keychain, then punched in a security code and unlocked the door.

Their footsteps echoed when they entered the foyer. Callie had to admit, Robert and Jill's house was beautiful, in an immaculate, showroom sort of way. It _did_ feel like a hotel, impersonal and tastefully decorated. "Come on. I'll show you my room."

They reached the top of the staircase, and she led him down the hall, opening the French doors to her bedroom. "Here it is," she said, turning to him. "Welcome to Barbie's Dreamhouse."

Brandon laughed, placing his hand on her back. "It's a cute room. You're right, though. I can't really see you in it."

"I know," she nodded. She walked around the spacious pink square, looking at the possessions she'd left behind. Most of it was just frivolous stuff, things she didn't need at school; figurines, a dozen or so books she'd already read, the paintings on the walls... things like that.

She wandered into her bathroom. Curious, she ran her hand over the top of the wooden cabinets, until her fingers touched a flat piece of metal. It was her razor blade; the one she used to cut with. Apparently, the maid wasn't doing her job very well. She held the blade in the palm of her sweaty hand. It was dull, flecked with rust. Sighing, she put it back in it's hiding place. Suddenly, she was anxious to leave the room behind; it was full of bad memories.

She went to the walk-in closet, and threw it open, making the few hangers that still hung inside swing. Her cork-soled sandals sat in the corner of the carpeted floor. She picked them up, and turned to Brandon. "Well, I got what I wanted, so let's head back downstairs."

On the way back down, Brandon noticed the black, perfectly polished baby grand piano that sat under the stairs. He studied it, practically drooling.

"Go for it," Callie told him, giving him a playful nudge toward the bench. "You _know_ you want to..."

Brandon hopped off the last step, and sat down at the piano, lifting the cover off the keys. "This is a beautiful instrument," he told her, hardly able to tear his eyes away. "Does anyone play it, or is it just for show?"

"Jill plays," she told him, going to his side. "But she's nowhere near as good as you are. Play me something?"

He nodded, rubbing his chin in thought. Then, he poised his hands above the keys, and began to play the first notes of a song. Callie listened, trying to place the bittersweet tune. When he reached the chorus, she knew what it was. It was _Outlaws_, the love song he'd written for her. _Their_ song.

Suddenly, she felt overcome with emotion. Her eyes stung, and her throat tightened. Ever since she'd heard him sing it with Lou, the song affected her in a way she didn't understand. "Hey," she said, interrupting his musical trance. "Let's go outside."

She closed the piano, and took him by the hand, heading toward the back door.

* * *

><p>Just off the patio, the pool sparkled in the sunlight, and the chemical tang of chlorine greeted them. Looking out at the gleam of the turquoise water, so cool and inviting, Callie was hit with inspiration. She turned to Brandon. "Want to go for a swim?"<p>

Brandon smiled shyly, his hands in his pocket. "I don't have a bathing suit."

"Neither do I," she pointed out, smiling mischievously. "Is that a problem?"

His face lit up with amusement. "Are you suggesting we go skinny-dipping?"

"Why not?" she asked. The isolated house was empty, and the pool was surrounded by a fence. It was doubtful that anyone would see them. "Let's do it. It'll be fun."

"Well, okay," he finally agreed. "I'm up for it if you are." He pulled his shirt over his head, and tossed it on a lounge chair.

Following his lead, Callie began to undress too. When they were both naked, facing each other, she turned to the water, and took a running leap into it.

When she surfaced, she beckoned to Brandon. "Come on in. It feels amazing!" It did. She'd never felt so free in her life, enveloped in the crystal-clear water, kicking her legs to stay afloat.

Taking a deep breath, Brandon dove in and paddled to her.

When they were face to face, Callie smiled. "I have to admit, I enjoyed that." Brandon was easily the sexiest creature on Earth.

"What in particular did you enjoy?" he teased, his mouth twitching as if he wanted to laugh.

"Looking at your cute little pale butt," she told him.

"Pale?" he chuckled.

She nodded, snaking her arms around him and cupping him in her hands. "What can I say? I happen to like your ass." She squeezed it for emphasis.

"Well," he said. "I happen to like yours too." The blue-green water reflected in his eyes, bringing out their incredible shade of green. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead, droplets running down his face.

He was so close, Callie could feel his cool breath against her mouth as he leaned in to kiss her. They kissed eagerly, over and over, until they felt themselves begin to sink.

Gasping for breath, they resurfaced. Brandon took her back in his arms. He kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Giving in, she parted her lips wider, drinking him in.

Kissing in the deep water was hard. They couldn't keep it up for very long. When they finally broke apart, Callie leisurely floated on her back, letting the sun warm her chilled skin. She was aware that she was giving Brandon a full-frontal view of her body. She watched him slip under the water, swimming closer to her as she drifted away from him. Seconds later, he resurfaced, the water lapping at his chest.

Their swim was interrupted by the sound of a weed-whacker on the other side of the fence. Callie kicked herself upright, and looked to Brandon, her eyes wide with panic. "Omigod," she breathed. "I don't believe this. The gardener's here."

Brandon looked at her, then, at their clothes, horrified. "What do we do?"

"Hurry," she said, swimming to the pool's edge. She climbed out, and ran to the pool-house. Once they were inside, she locked the door behind them, and shut the heavy canvas drapes. "He won't see us in here."

"This place is pretty cool," Brandon told her, looking around.

Callie nodded. "I used to come out here when I wanted to be alone." She opened the mini fridge. "Do you want a soda or something? It looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while." They would have to stay inside until the gardener left, and they could retrieve their clothes.

"Sure," he said. "What have you got?"

She crouched down, suddenly feeling bashful about her nudity. "Root beer?" She took out two chilled cans.

"Sounds good."

She passed him a can, and he cracked it open, sitting down on a lounge chair.

"I'm freezing," she told him. She rubbed her arms. They were covered with goosebumps. She went to a small closet, and found an over-sized beach towel, and brought it back to the chair. Then she settled in beside him, covering them both with the soft, dry fabric.

Immediately, their lips found each other once again. Brandon cupped her cheek in his hand, tenderly kissing her. "I know a good way to warm up," he whispered in a husky voice.

He cradled her in one arm. His free hand slid down her wet body, over her stomach, heading further South. Smiling, Callie turned on her back, and he rolled on top of her, kissing her hard on the mouth. She closed her eyes as he slid into her, and she felt him move inside her.

* * *

><p>When they were finished, they snuggled close, radiating each other's body heat. Callie shivered, and Brandon tucked the towel around her shoulders. Their eyes met, and he pressed a feather-light, incredibly tender kiss to her lips.<p>

Still holding her gaze, he tucked her wet hair behind her ear and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "You want to know what I'm thinking?"

She nodded, chewing her swollen lip. "Tell me."

He smiled, his eyes hazy with some deep emotion; it wasn't lust. Instinctively, Callie knew what he was going to say. Her soul jumped for joy, and her stomach dropped with dread.

He continued to play with her stringy hair, his lips turning up in a vague smile. He looked her straight in the eye as he said it. "I love you, Callie."

** To Be Continued... will Callie admit her feelings for Brandon?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Callie's eyes burned, her tears blurring and distorting her vision. She set her paring knife aside, and swept her forearm across her face, trying to find relief from the sting of the onions, to no avail.

As she worked beside Stef, in the quiet of the kitchen, she began to think. She hated the quiet; it was times like these when her troubles came out of the dark areas of her mind, and into the light. As she cried over the onions, thoughts wandered to the day before, in the poolhouse with Brandon. When he told her he loved her. And how she said nothing in reply. His face had darkened with hurt, but he still kissed her whenever they were alone. If she didn't feel the same way about Brandon; if she felt nothing in return, it would have been easier to let him down. She wished it hadn't been so hard.

"How are the onions coming along, sweetheart?" Stef asked, glancing over at her. She laughed when she saw her tear-streaked face. "Aww, honey. You're too cute. Here. Let me help you." She took a damp paper towel, and wiped Callie's eyes for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, managing a smile despite the stinging sensation that remained.

The fight with Mariana also weighed heavily on her mind; it happened after Callie had mentioned her trip to London without thinking.

"You're seriously just going to abandon Jude again, right after you came back?" Mariana cried. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not 'abandoning' him," Callie tried to explain. "This isn't just some spur of the moment thing, either. I've been planning it for months. It has nothing to do with Jude. It's for school."

It was then that Mariana told her that she was more of a sister to Jude than Callie was.

"Excuse me," said Callie, growing irritated. "Did you teach him to tie his shoes and read? Did you sing to him when he woke up screaming for our mom? Because last time I checked, that was me."

"Maybe not, but I'm the one who's been there for him all this time," her foster sister told her, matter-of-factly. "You've hardly even seen him in the last three years."

Callie's face crumpled with hurt as she regarded Mariana. She was so angry, she wanted to slap her. "You don't know what I've been through," she snapped. How could she explain that she could hardly handle her own problems, let alone her little brother's, after she'd left the Fosters?

"I know I've made mistakes," she admitted. "But at least I'm trying. I'm trying to fix our relationship."

"That won't make him talk again," said Mariana. "I blame you. Everyone does."

"That's not true!" Callie shouted. But in the back of her mind, the ugly little voice that her depression spoke in asked her: _isn't it?_

Callie squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing a lump in her throat. Next to her, Stef hummed softly as she browned ground beef in the skillet. Callie hadn't told her about the fight. She knew Stef thought their family was going to be okay, now that they'd apologized to each other for the past. If she knew that Callie and Mariana weren't speaking, it would ruin everything for her.

Besides, she could pretend to be okay, but part of her knew that she was still afraid to confide in her foster mother.

"Take away her weekend visit with us." Stef's words creeped into her thoughts. Suddenly, Callie could hardly even look at her. She'd thought she'd put those words behind her now that they'd made up. She didn't know why they refused to leave. She wasn't supposed to be angry anymore. She was supposed to have let it go. Maybe Stef would be hurt if she realized Callie couldn't do that yet, as hard as she was trying. Maybe she would decide that it was mistake to let her back in the family?

The truth was, integrating herself back into the family was a lot harder than Callie thought it would be, and her heart ached with disappointment.

She didn't even realize she'd been cut, until she glanced down at the onion; it was slick with blood. She gazed down at her hand, numbly, and dropped the paring knife on the cutting board.

"Oh my gosh," said Stef, the color draining from her face. "You cut yourself." She turned on the faucet. "Here, honey. Put it under cold water."

Shaking, Callie put her hand under the spray, as Stef hunted for a dishcloth. After her hand was rinsed, a clean cut appeared, fresh blood blossoming from it.

Stef took her hand, and wrapped it in the soft cloth, applying pressure to it. As she held it there, Callie tasted the salty tears that ran down her face. These tears weren't from the onions; it was as if her sorrow were seeping from her cut, along with her blood.

"It's okay baby, really," Stef promised, trying to comfort he. "I know it hurts. But, see? You don't even need stitches."

Callie shook her head angrily. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" She frowned with confusion.

Sinking down to the floor, Callie folded her knees to her chest and sobbed.

Stef lowered the temperature on the stove, and sat down beside her, placing her hand between her shoulder blades. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong> Two Years Earlier:<strong>

Callie wrapped her arm in a paper towel, squeezing it, trying to stop the flow of blood. It soaked through the towel, staining the quilted pattern red.

"Callie, can I borrow your..."

She whipped around to see Sophia, gaping at her in horror. "Get out of here!"

"Callie, what did you do?" her sister cried. Her eyes swept over the razor blade on the blood-splattered counter. "You have to tell dad!"

"I don't want to," she snapped, gritting her teeth. But she _was _starting to get scared. Every time she lifted the paper towel away, the cut filled with fresh blood, without letting up.

"Please, Callie!" Sophia was in tears. "You're scaring me. If you don't tell, I will."

Defeated, she sighed. "Fine. I'll tell him. But he won't care."

She left the bathroom, and padded down the hallway to the stairs. She found Robert in the den. By the time she reached him, she was shaking, genuinely afraid.

"Callie?" he asked, looking up. "Do you need something?"

She held up her arm. "I need help."

He took a sharp intake of breath. Callie could literally see him processing what had happened. "Did you do that to yourself, Callie?"

She nodded, feebly, burning with shame.

"Oh my god," he said, hurrying from his desk. "Come with me." He led Callie to the bathroom and held her arm under running water.

After several minutes, he shut the water off and wrapped a clean towel around her arm. It was still bleeding. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I don't need to go to the hospital," she protested. "I'll be fine!"

"You need stitches, honey," he told her, in a calm, steady voice.

She shook her head, now in tears. "I'm not your honey."

He sighed impatiently. "You don't have an option here. I can call an ambulance, if you'd rather go that way. What will it be?"

She said nothing in reply. Robert gave her a stern look. "Go get your shoes on now."

An hour later, Callie was sitting in a partitioned room, wearing a paper gown, watching the ER doctor stitch her wound. The black sutures looked like spider legs breaking through her skin.

After her three stitches were sewn, and her wrist was bandaged, the doctor took Robert aside, whispering with him. Callie strained her ears to hear what they were saying, but she couldn't make out their words.

When they returned, Robert looked at her apologetically. It was the kind of look he gave his daughters before buying them some extravagant gift. "Callie," he said, quietly. "The doctors are going to take you to another part of the hospital, so you're going to need to get-"

"What part of the hospital?" Callie interrupted, frightened by his vagueness.

He looked to the doctor, unsure. "Well, a lady is going to come in and ask you some questions first. Then, they'll probably be taking you to the psychiatric unit, so we can be sure you won't hurt yourself again."

"The psychiatric unit!" Callie cried, horrified. "I don't need to go there. No!"

"Please don't shout," he gently scolded. "You're making a scene."

"I'm not going." She pressed her hands down, firmly gripping the table she was sitting on.

"I can't have you in the house if you're a danger to yourself, or the rest of the family," he explained. "Especially Sophia."

"I'm not a danger!" she pleaded. "It was just an accident."

"People don't 'accidentally' do what you did," he told her. "Don't you want to feel better, Callie?"

She looked him in the eye, her jaw clenched. "I hate you. And I'll never feel better."

He shook his head, his eyes full of hurt. "I'm sorry you feel that way. And I know you don't think so, but this is very hard for me, too. Do you think I like seeing you suffer this way?"

He regarded her with tears in his eyes. "Get dressed. I'll be right in the hall."

* * *

><p>"Hey. Talk to me, baby," said Stef, turning Callie's head to look at her. "Please?"<p>

"It's just been hard," Callie sighed, trembling. "Coming back here. I wanted things to be like before, and they're not."

"Oh, honey," Stef breathed. "I know it seems unfair, but it's unrealistic to expect things to be exactly the same. As much as we hate it, life has to go on." She put her arms around Callie and kissed her cheek. "It will get easier, love. Mama and I'll help you."

"Mama doesn't trust me," Callie told her. "She thinks I'm going to let Jude down again. And- And I'm-"

"What?"

"Never mind," said Callie, looking away.

"Whatever it is, sweetheart, you can tell me." She brushed back Callie's hair, so she could look her in the eye. "Please?"

"I'm still kind of mad at you," Callie admitted.

"Do you know why you're still mad?" Stef asked, without a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"The visits," she finally told her. "I can help it. I'm trying to let it go, but I can't."

Stef nodded, tears in her eyes. "I know it's hard, honey." She held Callie a little tighter. "Are you sure you're just mad, or maybe a little scared, too?"

"Maybe," she replied. She wiped her tears away with the back of her wrist. "How do I know I can trust you? I felt like you were turning your back on me. How do I know you won't do that again?"

Stef was quiet for a few minutes, alone with her thoughts and tears. "I wish I could make everything up to you," she finally confided, slowly and quietly. "But I understand why you're still mad at me, and you don't have to feel bad about it. I still love you exactly the same."

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to be loved," Callie told her. "By any of you."

"Everyone deserves to be loved," Stef replied. "Including you. I'm so sorry about what happened back then. The way you were acting was a cry for help, and I should have recognized that. But I promise you, Callie, I never turned my back on you. I thought about you every single day. You were always in my heart."

She gave Callie another kiss, this time, pressing her lips against her temple. "I know that trust needs to be earned, and I can't expect it to happen instantly. But you can count on me now, honey. And I'd like to start earning your trust back. Will you let me?"

Leaning against her foster mother, Callie weakly nodded. "Can I... show you something?"

"Of course," said Stef. "What is it?"

She held up her wrist, revealing her scars.

* * *

><p>Callie went to her room and grabbed her pillow, ignoring Mariana.<p>

"Where are you going?" Mariana asked, looking up.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," Callie told her. "I just need some space."

She did fully intend to go to the couch, but she stopped when she came to Brandon's door. It was open, just a crack.

"Brandon," she said, letting herself inside. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he said, tugging his earbuds from his ears. "You okay? You look upset."

"It's Mariana," she admitted, closing the door behind her. "I can't sleep in the same room as her."

"Did something happen?" he sat up, his brow creased with concern.

"We had a fight," she told him. "Can I crash with you?"

He moved over, making room for her in his bed. "Of course. Get in."

She crawled into bed and reclined on the pillow. Brandon nestled in next to her, wrapping his arm around her. "What was the fight about?" he asked. "If you want to talk about it."

She placed her hand against his chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. He was so warm; so real. "It was about Jude," she confided. "She said she's more of a sister to him than I am, and it kind of hurt."

"Oh," said Brandon, quietly. "I'm so sorry she said that to you, Cal."

"You don't have to apologize for her," she told him. "It's not your fault. There's more, though. She also said everyone blames me for Jude's mutism."

Brandon closed his eyes for a moment, his jaw tightening. He took a deep, calming breath. "Did you tell moms?"

"No," she replied. "I don't want to start trouble. I'm trying to fit in, here."

"Well, what she said isn't true." he told her. "No one thinks that."

"Then why did she say it?" Callie asked. She knew that things said in the heat of the moment were often the truth, in it's purest form. They were the things people were secretly thinking, but held back until they exploded.

"I don't know," he sighed. "She loves Jude too, and I guess she feels protective of him. But that doesn't make it right or true."

The way he spoke with such sincerity, Callie couldn't help but let herself believe him. She rested her cheek against his chest. "Thanks, Brandon."

"No need to thank me," he said. He brushed his lips against her forehead.

It escalated from there until they were kissing, tangled in the bedsheets. Callie paused mid-kiss, when she felt Brandon reach between them and rub her through her panties. She bit back a moan, and grabbed his wrist. "We can't do this here," she whispered. "Someone might hear us."

He nodded. "I know. I know. You're right. I guess I just got carried away." He blushed. "You know what you do to me."

"It's okay," she told him, releasing his arm. She pressed a hard kiss to his lips.

"Can I give you a back rub?" he asked.

"I'd love a back rub." She rolled onto her stomach, and Brandon began kneading her tense muscles.

"That's nice," she breathed. "Don't stop." She felt herself relax against his hands, growing sleepy.

Brandon moved down to her lower back, massaging it in slow, gentle circles. "Callie?" he said in a soft voice. "I just want to tell you that I meant what I said yesterday. And I'm not going to take it back."

Suddenly panicked, Callie pretended to be asleep, breathing evenly.

"Callie?" he asked again. Several seconds passed, and he sighed. "I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, then turned off the lamp, and stretched out beside her.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

** Two Years Earlier:**

Callie could hear a voice, rising above all the others. Even through her earphones, she recognized it. It could only belong to one person. She shut off her iPod, and looked around the common room of the hospital's psychiatric unit. When she saw Rita, she let her hair fall in a curtain around her face, and slid halfway under the table, trying to make herself small.

"So, you think you can hide from me?"

Callie looked up to see her former mentor standing over her. She sat up straight, her face burning.

"So, what gives?" said Rita, sitting down in the chair beside her. "Did Stef and Lena put you in here?"

"No," Callie sighed. "My stupid father did."

"Your father?" Rita asked, curious. "Huh. So, can I ask why you're here?"

"Why are you here?" Callie countered.

"I asked you first, Cal. But for what it's worth, I was visiting one of my girls."

"Oh," Callie nodded. She had lost touch with her friends from Girls United. Jill made it very clear that she didn't want them anywhere near her house. Probably afraid they'd steal the silverware.

"Callie," said Rita. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was cutting," she explained, ashamed to admit it to the woman she respected so much. "I cut a little too deep, and my father thought I was trying to kill myself, so he put me on suicide watch. I'm getting out today."

"Were you?" Rita asked. "Trying to kill yourself?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. Her voice broke as she spoke. "But I guess, if I did, I wouldn't care."

"I would care," said Rita. "And your family would care."

"My family doesn't give a damn about me." Callie told her. "I'd be better off dead."

Rita gave her a sharp look. "Don't you ever talk like that, Callie. Ever! It makes me very sad to see you like this. You're an amazing young woman, and a lot of people love you, including me."

She sighed, reaching out to squeeze Callie's shoulder. "What happened, honey? You were doing so well."

Numbly, Callie told her about the turn her life had taken. When she was through, she was in tears.

"Come here, kid," said Rita. "You look like you could use one of my bear hugs."

Callie fell into Rita's arms, and let her give her a hug, holding her so tight it was bordering on uncomfortable. But it was what she needed. She hugged the older woman back, burying her face in her shoulder.

"Rita?" she said, after they parted. "If you see my moms, like around town or something, please don't tell them I was here. I don't want them to worry."

"Well," she replied. "I'm not handling your case anymore, so I'm not at liberty to discuss you with them, even if I wanted to."

"You can't even tell them I love them?"

Rita gave her an apologetic look. "There are exceptions to every rule. But I can't make any promises." She patted Callie's knee. "I have to go now, kid. Take care of yourself."

Callie stood up, and Rita gave her one more hug. "I don't want to see you in here again," she told her, with a wink.

Callie nodded, watching her descend down the hall.

* * *

><p>Callie's relationship with Stef improved after she told her about the cutting, and the sinkhole of depression that led to it. They talked it over, through many tears, and decided together that Callie should tell the rest of the family about it.<p>

She'd sat on the living room sofa, next to Stef, facing everyone.

"Callie has something she would like to say," Stef told her wife and children. "This is very hard for her, so please, give her your full attention?" She raised an eyebrow at Jesus, who was busy texting. He gave his mother a sheepish look and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

Callie's throat felt dry. Her tongue stuck when she opened her mouth to speak. "So, I don't want to sound like a martyr or anything," she began. "I just feel like I owe all of you an explanation for how I've acted."

She glanced over at Stef, who squeezed her hand, giving her the courage to go on.

"Um, I've struggled with self-destructive behavior for a long time. It started, I guess, when my mother died. At least, that's when I started getting in trouble. Starting fights, stealing, running away... things like that."

She took a deep breath before going on. "After Robert... my father... took me away, I started cutting. I knew how dangerous it was, but I was depressed, and I felt like I deserved it."

Stef handed her a tissue, so she could dry her tears. "One time, when I was at my lowest point, I cut deeper than I meant too, and I couldn't stop the bleeding. I panicked and told Robert, and he took me to get stitches. Then he put me in the psych ward for three days. It kind of made me hate myself even more, because I was so ashamed. I don't think I could've looked any of you in the eye back then."

She fingered her scar carefully. "I just wanted you to know a little bit of why I've stayed away, and I want to apologize for hurting all of you. I'm so sorry. I love you guys more than anything, and I'm trying to put my life back together, but I need you to be patient with me. I want to be part of the family again, if you want me."

"We do want you, sweetheart," said Lena, rising to her feet to give Callie a hug. "We'll be patient with you, if you'll be patient with us."

"I will," Callie promised.

Stef wrapped her arms around Callie's shoulders and whispered in her ear: "I'm so proud of you."

Jude hung back behind Lena, watching her carefully. Callie smiled when she noticed him. "Come here, buddy."

She took Jude into her arms, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I'm so sorry," she told him, sniffling back tears. "I never meant to hurt you. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Jude's dark eyes were distant, as if he were lost in thought. Then, he nodded. "Yes."

Callie almost didn't recognize her brother's voice at first. It had changed while he was silent. When she realized that it was him who had spoken, she burst into tears, along with Stef, Lena, and Mariana.

"Jude, you talked!" she cried, hugging him with all her might.

He seemed taken aback, almost frightened, as the family surrounded him. He let Callie hold onto him, kissing him over and over. "I love you, Jude," she told him, fluffing his hair with her fingers.

Jude rested his head against her shoulder, hugging her back. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Before Callie knew it, it was the last day of Spring Break, which meant it was time to go back to her every day life as a student. That morning, she found a private moment with Jude, on the back porch. He still didn't talk much, but he'd never really been much of a talker, anyway. When they were little, Callie always spoke up for him.<p>

"So," she began. "You might have heard that I'm moving to England for a few months."

Jude gave her a confused look. "No."

"Oh." She thought Mariana would have told him. "I'm leaving in about five weeks. I have an internship over the Summer, and I'm going to study there for one semester. I want to make sure you know, though, that I'm not leaving you again. I'll only be away for little while, and then I'm coming back. Kind of like a long field trip."

Jude nodded.

"So, how do you feel about this?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I'll miss you, though. But I'm used to missing you."

"I'll miss you too," she told him, her heart aching. "But while I'm there, I'll call you and send lots of postcards. And I'll bring you back a cool present. The time will fly by. I just want to make sure we'll be okay."

"We will." He reached out for her hand and took hold of it.

"Thanks," said Callie. "I feel a lot better, hearing you say that. And I mean that literally," she winked. She stood up, brushing off her jeans. "I have to go and finish packing now, but I'll see you in a little bit."

* * *

><p>"You ready to head out?" Brandon asked, peeking into Callie's room.<p>

"Just about," she sighed, trying to zip her suitcase. "I can't believe how fast this trip went."

"I know," he nodded. "I'm kind of sad to see it end."

"Me too," she sighed, looking around.

Brandon sat down next to her and stole a quick kiss, then he picked up her her suitcase. He carried it downstairs for her, and she followed him to the front door, where the rest of the family was waiting for them.

Jesus was first to send them off. He patted Brandon on the back, and gave Callie a hug.

She turned to Mariana next, unsure of what to say to her. Sniffing back tears, she loosely put her arms around her.

"I'm sorry," said Mariana softly. "I shouldn't have said all those mean things to you."

"No worries," Callie told her. "I'm sorry too. It would've been more fun if we were getting along, you know?"

Her foster sister nodded. "There's always next time."

"Yeah."

She said goodbye to Lena next, then Jude. "This isn't goodbye," she reminded him. "I'll see you again soon."

Stef was last in line to hug her goodbye. She squeezed her tight, rocking her back and forth. "I'm going to miss you, baby girl," she told her. "It's been wonderful having you back with us."

"I'm gonna miss you too, mom. All of you." By now, she was in tears.

"Don't be a stranger," Stef told her, rubbing her arm. "You know I love you, yes?"

Callie nodded. Her eyes hurt from crying so much. "I do know. And I love you too." She leaned in, and kissed Stef's cheek, then waved to everyone. "Bye."

** To Be Continued- get ready for some intense Brallie!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"I can't do this anymore," Brandon mumbled. He sat up, straightening his shirt.

"Huh?" Callie was confused. She'd been making out with him on his couch for at least half an hour, and things were just starting to get heated. "Is something wrong?" She sat up too, facing him, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Brandon looked down, his face drawn. "I don't know how much longer I can go on like we are," he admitted. "We've been sleeping together almost every day for weeks now. And it's been great, don't get me wrong. But I just feel like I need more..."

"I don't understand," Callie breathed. "Are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?"

He shook his head. "No, baby. I do." He caressed her cheek gently. "I would fuck you twenty-four hours a day if I could. It's just... I want what we have to be _more_ than physical. When we started sleeping together, I thought making love to you would be enough to satisfy me, but it's not. I want to give you my whole heart, but I need yours in exchange."

He took her hand in his, cradling it delicately. "I told you I loved you last week, and you didn't say anything. I can't figure out why you don't seem to feel the same way I do. I thought we've been having a great time together."

"Brandon," she sighed, frustrated. "Don't. You know I'm only going to end up hurting you."

"You're _already _hurting me," he told her, his voice rising. "It hurts to feel the way I do, and get rejected day after day. It's like you said, that sometimes saying goodbye over and over hurts more than being apart. I don't want to keep saying goodbye to you."

"I'm not rejecting you, Brandon," Callie insisted, her chin trembling. She was dangerously close to tears. "It's just so hard for me. I'm just starting to feel like part of the family again. If we're together, that can't happen."

"Why can't it?" he asked. "It's not like moms can adopt you now. No one is stopping us from being together but you."

She gave him a hurt look. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I'm in love with you," he told her, desperation in his voice. "Don't you remember the day I first sang your song to you, in Daphne's apartment? You loved me then. I know you did. We made all those plans; getting a place together, eating our breakfast at a nice kitchen table. I still want that, Callie. Don't you?"

Every fiber of her being told her to say yes, she did want that. But she couldn't get the word out. All she could do was numbly shake her head. "Jude needs to be the only man in my life right now. I'm sorry."

Brandon still held onto her hand, squeezing it tight as tears leaked from his eyes. "If that's how you feel, then I'm sorry too." He studied her regretfully. "Trust me... this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, Callie, but I don't want to see you like this anymore. Not until you can make some kind of commitment to me. Right now, you're using me, and that isn't fair."

Callie regarded him tearfully, beating herself up on the inside. "Brandon... I'm not."

He stood up. "I think you'd better leave now. Call me if you want to talk." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Bye."

Callie rose to her feet, her tongue thick. "Bye," she mumbled. He walked her to the door, and shut it behind her.

* * *

><p>Callie collapsed on her bed when she got back to her dorm. Her shoulders shook as she cried. It seemed like she could still feel Brandon all around her. Her body missed him, every part of her. But as much as she wanted him, she was scared. In a way, she was back where she started, torn between Brandon and the rest of the Fosters. Last time she was in that situation, she nearly destroyed the family. She couldn't let that happen again; not when she was just beginning to move forward.<p>

The afternoon passed, and there was a tap at her door. Caitlin let herself in. "Cal?" She slowly realized that her friend was crying. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" she asked, going to her side.

"I don't want to talk about it," Callie mumbled, burying her face in her pillow.

Caitlin rested her hand on her back. "Did something happen? With Brandon, maybe? Are you pregnant?"

"No! I'm not pregnant!" she snapped, annoyed. "Why would I be pregnant?"

"I just wondered..."

"Can't you ever just mind your own business?" Callie asked, looking up from her bed. She knew she sounded like a raging bitch, but she didn't care.

Her roommate sighed. "You know, I only get into your business because I care. You're my best friend."

"I just want to be alone," Callie cried. "Please."

Caitlin nodded, standing up. "Fine. If that's what you want."

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Callie felt as if she were on autopilot, floating through her classes like a zombie, just reacting to life without really experiencing it. When Sophia called to talk, she just listened, mumbling one or two word answers, too distracted to care. At night, she barely slept, and during the day, she barely ate.<p>

She didn't hear from Brandon at all. Several times, she thought about calling him, just to hear his voice, but once her fingers were poised to dial his number, she hung up, losing her nerve. Most of the time, she just laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.

On the third day, Caitlin came into the room, not even bothering to knock. "You want to order Chinese for dinner?" she asked. She'd seen Callie at her best and her worst, and was used to her changing moods. But this time, she was growing concerned.

"I'm not hungry," Callie told her, rolling over.

"Not even for Lo Mein?" said Caitlin, trying to tempt her.

Callie simply shook her head in reply

"You've barely eaten in days," Caitlin sighed. "I wish you'd tell me what's wrong, sweetie. I'm worried about you." She sat down next to Callie, rubbing her arm. "Please?"

In spite of herself, Callie burst into tears; she just couldn't hold it in any longer. It hurt too much. She sat up, drying her eyes on her sleeve. "I- I ruined everything with Brandon."

"How?" asked Caitlin. "What happened?"

She grabbed a tissue, and wiped her runny nose. "He... he told me he loved me over Spring break, and I didn't say it back. I told him I didn't want a relationship. We had a fight, and now he doesn't want me to see him anymore."

"Oh, Cal," Caitlin sighed, reaching out to hug her friend. "I'm sorry." She laid her hand on Callie's back, trying to comfort her. "_Do _you love him?"

"Yes," she quietly admitted. "At least, I think I do."

"Then why did you tell him you don't?" She creased her brow, puzzled. "I think you two make a cute couple. And you seemed so happy with him. Honestly, you looked happier than I've ever seen you."

"It's complicated..." Callie fretted.

"Try me."

Hugging herself, Callie looked down into her lap. "I'm scared. The family is just starting to accept me. What if Stef and Lena won't want me for a daughter anymore if Brandon and I date? They were so against us being together last time. They even took out a restraining order against him, just to keep us apart."

"Have you asked them how they would feel now?" Caitlin asked.

"No," she admitted.

Caitlin stroked her chin, thoughtfully. "But things are different than they were back then, Cal. I know you don't want to hear this, but you're _not_ their daughter. Maybe in your heart you are, but not legally."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" Callie sighed, falling back on her pillow.

"No. I'm just saying, maybe you're missing the bigger picture? Say you and Brandon stick together? If the two of you got married, you would be a Foster, even more than you are now. You could have it all; the family and the guy."

"But what if it doesn't work out?" Callie asked. "I don't want to lose them again. How would I be able to face everyone if we broke up?"

"What if it _does_ work out?" her friend countered, unwilling to back down.

"What if it doesn't?"

"What if it _does_?" She grabbed Callie's hand. "Who knows what will happen, but at least you'd be happy right now. You're always preparing for the worst case scenario, Callie. Don't you ever want to live for the day?"

"Well..."

Callie had never really considered the possibility of 'having it all.' In her mind, she and Brandon were destined for an ill-fated love, that could only end in tragedy, simply because he made her happy, and when something made her happy, it was usually snatched out from under her just when she started to feel comfortable. Looking back on her life, she'd learned to view disappointment as inevitable.

The most heartbreaking instance was with the Fosters. After searching for so long, she found a family that loved and wanted her, and whom she loved and wanted back. She was going to get adopted; it was so close, she dared to hope, thinking it was so late in the game that nothing could go wrong. Then, she found out about Robert, and her dream evaporated into thin air. Now, she was afraid to hope.

Closing her eyes for a moment, though, something Rita once told her invaded her thoughts: "Sometimes, you have to stick around long enough for your luck to find you."

Could it be, she wondered, that her luck might finally find her this time? Maybe the powers that be decided that everyone was allotted only a certain amount of tragedies in their life, and she'd met her quota early on; got all the bad stuff out of the way all at once? The idea that her troubles might be over both excited her and frightened her; she didn't know any other life.

"I don't _know_ what to do," she cried, covering her face with her hands. Her eyes filled with fresh tears. Her practical side told her to play it safe. But how could she know if her luck had found her if she never took a chance? Part of her really did want to find out. The way she felt about Brandon, she'd never felt about anyone else in her life.

"You know what I think you should do?" Caitlin asked.

Callie sat up, eying her with a mix of skepticism and curiosity.

"I think you should go to him," her friend told her. "Be happy."

She chewed her lip, on the cusp of a decision. Then, she smiled a half-smile, nodding. "Okay... I will."

** To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Callie threw open her closet, and began flipping through the hanging garments, trying to find something to wear. She chose one of her favorite outfits, and pulled it on, then looked in the mirror. Her hair hung limply, wet and knotted. She picked up her comb, and began working through her tangles. Not wanting to waste time blow drying her hair, she gathered it at the nape of her neck, and tied it in a loose, messy bun. She seldom wore makeup, but while she was still studying herself in the mirror, she opened her makeup bag and dug through it. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door.

So anxious to get to Brandon, she found herself half walking, half running, to get to his apartment. She only realized she could have drove when she was almost there. As she hurried down the sidewalks, light raindrops pelted her back, and the wind freed a tendril of damp hair, blowing it across her face.

When she finally reached Brandon's building, she hurried down the hall to his door and jabbed the doorbell hard with her could hardly control her smile as she waited for him to answer the door. Growing impatient, she rang the bell again. She knew he was home. She could hear his TV.

"I'm coming!" he called from inside. At last, she heard the door unlock. She watched it open, holding her breath. There, her stood.

"Callie?" he asked, his face showing a mixture of wariness and joy.

Out of breath from walking so far so fast, Callie hurried to collect herself. "I came to tell you that I lied. I do love you," she breathed, rushing through her words. "I want to be with you. I want our nice kitchen table-"

"B.?"

Callie looked past Brandon's shoulder, and saw Lou, dressed in a leopard print bathrobe. "Hey, Callie," she smiled, running her fingers through her wet hair.

Callie sucked in her breath, her eyes filling with tears. What was that song-stealing witch doing with Brandon? After he claimed he loved her? She looked at him in shock, then turned and ran away, sure that going to him was a mistake, and angry at herself for letting it happen.

"Callie!" Brandon called. "Wait!"

She kept running, outside, down the sidewalk, his footsteps following behind her. The rain was coming faster now, fat drops weighing her down. She didn't know where she was running too. She just had to get away. Her chest burned, and her tears dried on her face, inky from her mascara.

When she couldn't run anymore, she stopped, doubled over, heaving.

"Callie!" Brandon had caught up with her, his face flushed.

"How could you _do_ this to me?" she sobbed, when he was several feet away from her. "You said you loved me. I was coming over to tell you that I'm in love with you too."

Brandon sighed, reaching out for her hand, but she pulled it away. "It's not what it looks like, Cal."

"Really?" she cried. "Because it sure looked like something."

"Let's go somewhere to talk, out of the rain," Brandon suggested.

"No." She planted her feet firmly on the wet sidewalk.

"Callie," he sighed. "You're going to get sick." He came closer, grabbing her hand before she could stop him.

"I trusted you," she sniffled. "I believed you."

Brandon sighed, his face drawn. "The water pipes broke in Lou's apartment," he told her. "She came over to take a shower, because she has a job interview tomorrow. That's all. You can either believe me or not, but that's the truth."

"How can I know for sure?" Callie pleaded, her tears slowing.

"Because I only love you," he breathed. "Lou is my friend and band mate, but she's not you. Callie, you're my heartbeat. You're all I've ever wanted. I don't want anyone else."

He regarded her with tears in his eyes. "Getting set up on that blind date with you was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose you again. You can trust me, baby. I promise."

Callie's heart felt as if it had been ripped in half. Everything in her past told her not to trust; that Brandon was too good to be true. "I don't want to get hurt again."

"I would never hurt you," he breathed. "Callie... I'll prove it to you if you'll just give me a chance." He cupped her cheek in her hand, skimming her mascara-stained face with his fingertips. "I love you." He leaned in, and pressed a whisper of a kiss to her lips.

With him so close, being so gentle and tender, Callie's heart softened. "I'm sorry," she apologized, looking down. "I feel so stupid. You've never given me any reason not to trust you. It's just that, you know, Lou is so beautiful, and she was in your apartment... but... I believe you."

Brandon sobbed, choking back his tears. "Does this mean... we... you and I?"

Callie nodded. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Shh," he whispered. "That doesn't matter now. Just let me hold you." He grabbed her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Then, tilted his head down, and their lips met.

When they parted, he took her face between his hands, looking her in the eye. "Why don't you come back to my place? You're soaking wet." He ran his fingers through her limp hair. "Lou's probably gone by now. You can spend the night."

"I'd love to," she told him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he told her, as they walked hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the shower, Callie wrapped herself in a towel, feeling refreshed. Brandon had thrown their wet clothes in the dryer as soon as they got back to his apartment, and gave her a baggy t-shirt and a pair of his boxers to wear.<p>

She dried off quickly, and got dressed in the clothes he had provided. The sexiness of wearing his underwear wasn't lost on her. She felt warm from the inside out. She towel-dried her hair, not bothering to comb it, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Brandon was sprawled on his bed, waiting for her, dressed almost exactly the same as she was.

"Thanks for the clothes," she said, crawling in beside him, and getting under the covers.

"No problem," he smiled. "You look adorable." He caught her lips in a kiss, circling the perked-up tips of her breasts with his fingertips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "There's something you should know, though."

"What is it?" he asked.

"You've probably heard that I'm leaving for England in about four and a half weeks, to study abroad. I'll be gone for seven months."

"Oh," he said quietly, a look of disappointment filling his face.

"You can date other people while I'm gone if you want to." She hoped and prayed that he would dismiss the idea.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "I told you, I don't want anyone else." He sighed. "I could go with you."

"You can't," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm really going to miss you."

"I won't go if you don't want me to," she told him, running her hand up his arm. "Just say the word."

He was silent for a moment. "Part of me wants to tell you to stay," he finally confessed. "But that would be selfish. I don't want to hold you back from your education. I want you to go."

"Are you sure?" She gripped his arm tighter.

He nodded. "Yes. It'll be like a test. I know it's hard for you to trust, Cal. But when you get back from England, I'll still be here, and I'll be just as much in love with you as I am now. And you'll see that how I feel about you is for real."

She smiled, drawing him into her arms. "We can talk every day, too."

He nodded. "And for now, we'll enjoy every minute we have together." He smiled mischievously before kissing her again. As he did so, he reached under her borrowed shirt, and pulled it over her head.

**To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

"Good morning, beautiful," Brandon whispered, pulling Callie close to him.

She yawned, wrapping her arms around his waist. It felt like a dream; one she didn't want to wake up from."Good morning."

She closed her eyes for a little longer, her cheek warm against his chest. She wasn't sure what time she'd fallen asleep or how low she'd slept; it seemed like she and Brandon made love for hours the night before; If the soreness between her legs was any indication, they did.

Brandon painted his fingers over her back, nuzzling her hair. Callie snuggled closer, enjoying the feeling of being so close. Then, her eyes popped open and panic rose to her chest. "Omigod."

"What? What is it?" he asked, becoming more alert.

"What time is it?" she muttered, sitting up.

Brandon took his phone from the nightstand, squinting at the screen. "Quarter after seven."

"Shit." She climbed out of bed. "I'm gonna be late for class." She turned around, looking for her clothes, pulling them on frantically.

"Hey," said Brandon. "It's okay, Cal. I'll drive you back to your place. I don't have any classes until nine today."

"Okay," she breathed, beginning to relax. "Thanks." She watched Brandon dress as she gathered her things. It was hard to take her eyes off of him; he was that gorgeous.

Minutes later, they were out the door.

When they arrived at the student housing complex Callie lived in, Brandon turned to her. "What are you doing after school?" he asked. "You want to hang out?"

"Well, I have to study for an exam," she explained. "So we can't pull an all-nighter again. But I think I can get away for a few hours." She smiled shyly. "See you then?"

"Can't wait." He leaned in to kiss her, tilting her chin up with his fingers. He hadn't shaved, and the stubble on his face brushed against Callie's smooth skin, sending delicious chills down her spine. "I love you," he told her, before letting her go. "Have a good day."

"Thanks," said Callie, unlocking the car door. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>After her classes ended for the day, Callie hurried back to her dorm, bursting through the door. She couldn't stop smiling as she changed her clothes and brushed her hair. When she emerged from her room, Caitlin was just coming in the door.<p>

"Callie!" she cried. "I've been dying to talk to you." She grabbed Callie's shoulders. "How did it go with Brandon? I mean, you didn't come home last night, so it must have went good, but what happened?"

Callie laughed at her friend's excitement. "It was great. And I think he really does love me."

"So, are you guys a couple now?"

"I think so," she nodded. "Yes."

"Aww," Caitlin gushed. "I'm so happy for you, Cal."

"I owe it all to you," she told her. "If you didn't force me to go on that blind date..."

"It wasn't all me," Caitlin assured her. "It was fate."

Callie shrugged. "Maybe things will actually work out for us this time?" She knocked softly on the wooden doorframe, just in case. "It killed me when we broke up the first time, you know? We had our whole life together planned out. He was the first guy I ever really, truly loved." She glanced down at her phone. "I have to run. I promised Brandon I would come over."

Caitlin smiled teasingly. "I won't wait up for you."

* * *

><p>When Callie arrived at Brandon's, he'd suggested they go out, for a change of pace. They'd decided to see a movie, so they walked to the mall, holding hands. Callie had let Brandon choose the movie; he chose a horror film. She didn't have the heart to tell him she hated scary movies; she'd had enough to fear in her short life. She watched him buy the tickets, her stomach clenching with dread.<p>

"Are you cold?" Brandon whispered, as they found seats in the overly air-conditioned theater. He reached out to touch her clammy arm.

She looked down at the goosebumps on her legs, wishing she hadn't worn shorts. "Yeah. A little."

"Here," he said, shrugging out of his jacket. He laid it over her lap, and gathered her in his arms. "Better?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. "Better." Maybe, she thought, it would be okay, as long as she was in his arms.

He leaned down to kiss her, and everything felt alright.

They took turns answering the trivia questions before the movie, balancing a tub of popcorn between them. Callie won; she was more of a movie buff than Brandon was. When she was younger, passed from one neglectful foster home to another, the one thing she could always count on was that there would be a movie theater nearby. She would often sneak into the movies, only when things got really bad, and hide away, entranced by the flicker of the screen. It had been her escape from real life, until she finally got caught by an usher and was banned from the theater.

Concealed by darkness, She and Brandon huddled close, kissing one another occasionally. Then, the movie started. Callie spent most of it with her face buried in Brandon's jacket. If he'd asked her what it was about, she wouldn't have been able to tell him.

"I'm sorry," he'd apologized on the walk home, laying his hand on the small of her back. "I didn't know that movie would freak you out so much."

"I'm okay," she assured him, wanting to spare his feelings. "I had fun."

Now, they were sprawled on his couch, Callie tucked in the crook of his arm, her knees folded up. Brandon's arms were wrapped around her, and half a pizza sat on the coffee table, growing cold.

Brandon touched his lips to her temple, giving her s soft kiss. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered, raising the fine hair on her neck.

"Yeah," she replied, looking up at him. "What is it?"

"Do you think we should tell the family that we're together now?" He seemed to hold his breath, waiting for her answer.

"I don't know..." she shrugged, her heart thudding in her chest. "Do you want to?"

"I do," he nodded, playing with her hair. "I was thinking, maybe this weekend. I mean, there's no reason not to anymore."

Callie hugged his waist a little tighter. "What if they get mad?"

"They won't," he promised. "And if they did, they would have to get over it."

"That's easy for you to say," Callie told him. "What if they decide they can't be my moms if we're dating? I don't think I could handle that."

"I'm sure they'll be okay with it," he assured her. "They love you as much as I do." He kissed her forehead, keeping his lips against her skin for a few extra moments.

"This is important to me," he finally told her. "I love you, and I want everyone to know it. I don't like feeling like our relationship is a dirty little secret."

Callie sighed, thinking the matter over. It was a scary step, but she knew Brandon was right. How could their relationship go anywhere if they had to hide it from everyone they loved? "Okay," she agreed at last. "We'll do it this weekend."

* * *

><p>When she arrived back at the dorm, Callie was immediately greeted with a phone call. It was Sophia. "Hi, baby girl," she said to her younger sister.<p>

"Hi, Callie," said Sophia. "Where have you been? I feel like we haven't talked in forever."

How long _had_ it been since they'd talked? Callie wondered. She'd been slowly distancing herself from the Quinns, since reuniting with the Fosters. But she'd promised herself she would _never_ shut her little sister out. "I'm sorry, Soph," she apologized. "I've had a lot going on."

"Oh," said Sophia, quietly. "Well, I still have to give you the present I got you on the cruise. You're going to _love_ it."

"Aww," said Callie. "You didn't have to get me anything. But thank you."

"I wanted to," her sister told her earnestly. "You know, since you didn't get to go. It was awesome, but it would have been so much more fun if you were there. Too bad you had to study over break."

"Study?" Callie asked, confused. Then, she realized what was going on: Robert must had lied to Sophia about her plans for Spring break. She thought her sister was more than old enough to know the truth, but her protective side won out; the truth wasn't worth hurting the younger girl. "Yeah," she said quietly, saving herself. "I'm sorry I had to miss it. But I promise I'll make it up to you. We'll do something fun soon."

"It's okay," Sophia replied, in her usual, agreeable way. "I just missed you. But I know school comes first."

"That's right," she agreed, internally resenting her father even more. And maybe herself, just a little.

"Can I come over this weekend?" Sophia asked, sounding a little more cheerful. "I know I'm not supposed to invite myself. But you don't mind, right?"

"This weekend?" Callie's head swam. That weekend, she was going home with Brandon. She closed her eyes, wondering what she should do. She couldn't break her plans; Brandon would be crushed. But how could she let her baby sister down again? She sighed, making a quick decision. "I can't, Sophie. I'm going to be out of town. I'm so sorry."

"Oh. Okay." Callie could almost see Sophia's face drop. She felt like crying. "I understand."

"Don't feel sad, honey," Callie mussed. If only she didn't love that little girl so much. Life would be so much less complicated.

"I just really want to spend time with you before you leave," the younger girl told her. "I won't see you for seven months."

"I know," she nodded, though her sister couldn't see her. "We will. We'll get together soon, Bug."

"Promise?"

"Pinkie swear," Callie agreed. "Listen, kiddo. I have to hang up for now. But I love you, okay?"

"Love you too," said Sophia. "Bye."

**To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

"It's going to be okay," Brandon whispered, clutching Callie's hand to his chest. "We have nothing to worry about." He raised her hand to his lips, kissing each finger. "I love you."

"I love you too," Callie whispered back, with a smile. She laughed. "I wish I could be as confident as you are."

"I'm not as brave as I look," he teased. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

They got out to the car, and went the the Foster's front door.

"There's my babies!" Stef called, opening the door to greet them. Her smile lit her entire face.

"Hey, guys," said Lena. "Come on in!"

"Hi," Callie waved, feeling shy.

"Come here, love," said Stef, holding out her arms. "Let me hug you."

Callie walked into Stef's embrace, and as soon as her mother's arms were around her, squeezing her tight, her hands rubbing her back, she felt her eyes well with tears. Clinging to her mother, she tried to hide them.

"Honey," Stef chuckled, holding her daughter's face in her hands. "What are we gonna do with you, slug-a-bug? You cry every time you see us."

"I don't know," Callie hiccuped, through choked laughter. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, baby," Stef told her, hugging her back against her. "It's perfectly okay to cry."

Callie nodded, drying her tears with her sleeve. "I know it is. Thanks."

She and Brandon followed Stef and Lena further into the house, and greeted the rest of the family. Once things had quieted down, though, Brandon spoke up.

"Moms... can we talk to you a minute in private?"

They look at him curiously. "Is everything okay?" Lena asked, creasing her brow.

"Yeah," Brandon assured them. "Everything is fine."

"Why don't we go into the other room?" Stef suggested, motioning for them to follow.

Callie walked close to Brandon, her heart pounding. Once they were in the den, Lena shut the door behind them.

Brandon sat down, and Callie took the spot next to him. He reached over and squeezed her hand as their moms sat down across from them, watching them expectantly.

"So," said Brandon, jiggling his knee nervously. "I have some news for you. Callie and I both do, actually."

"What is it, B.?" Stef asked. "You're starting to worry me, here."

Brandon cleared his throat, placing his hand on the small of Callie's back. "Well, as you know, Callie and I met up again a while back, through mutual friends. Since then, we've both realized that we still, uh, have feelings for each other. We've been dating for a little while, and we think you should know that we're in a relationship."

Callie blushed as Stef and Lena stared at them, her blood pounding in her forehead. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"We would really like your support," Brandon finished, rubbing Callie soothingly between the shoulder blades. "We love and understand each other, and it would mean a lot to us if we had your blessing. Please?"

There was a pregnant pause, where no one spoke. Stef and Lena looked to each other, communicating without words. Wishing she could read their minds, Callie held her breath, waiting for everything to come crashing down around her.

Finally, Lena broke the silence. "It sounds like to two of you have given this some serious thought."

"We have," Brandon assured her. He glanced over at Callie, looking for support.

She nodded, agreeing with him. "We have," she added.

"If you want my opinion," said Stef, "I for one don't see a problem with the two of you being together." She turned to Lena. "I don't think either of us are really surprised by this news, are we?"

"What do you mean?" Callie interrupted, her curiosity getting the better of her nerves.

"Well," Stef told her. "You and Brandon have always had sort of a connection. You've have a lot of history together. I feel like this has been a long time coming." She smiled, patting Callie's knee. "I think this relationship could be good for you, in particular, sweetheart. You seem happy."

"I am," she nodded, beginning to breath easier. Maybe things were going to work out after all?

"I'm fine with it too," Lena told them. "You're both older now, living independently. This is a good time in your life to experience love. And I'm extremely proud of you coming to us about this. That shows a lot of maturity."

"It does," Stef agreed. "I want you to remember that, although love is exciting, relationships are hard work. But if you feel you're emotionally ready to take this step, you have our blessing."

"Thank you," Brandon breathed.

Callie rose to her feet and gave each of her moms a hug. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, honey," said Stef. "We love you both so much."

* * *

><p>"Mom?" said Callie quietly, approaching Stef.<p>

"Hi sweetheart," her mother said, looking up. She was reading the newspaper in a quiet corner of the living room.

Callie looked at her carefully, fidgeting. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," she nodded, setting the paper aside. She patted the spot next to her. "Have a seat."

Sitting down beside Stef, Callie shyly picked at her nails, unsure of what to say. Both Stef and Lena took the news of her and Brandon's relationship much better than she expected. But the fear of rejection was still there. It wouldn't go away until she was sure that her place in the family was still hers.

Stef wrapped her arm around Callie, resting her chin on top of her head. "So, what did you want to talk about, my love?"

Callie leaned into her, breathing in the light, lingering scent of her perfume. "Brandon," she finally admitted. "And me. Are you really okay with us?"

"I already said I was," Stef reminded her. "I am. I really, truly am."

"I know," she nodded. "But I mean, our relationship won't get in the way of me being a part of the family, will it? I still want to be your daughter. This won't change that, right?"

Stef kissed Callie's hairline, snuggling her closer. "It won't change a thing, baby. Mama and I love you dearly, and no matter what happens, you will always be a member of this family. All we want is for you to be happy."

"I was just so worried," Callie confided. "You were so against Brandon and I being together before."

"You know," Stef told her, smoothing down her hair. "It's all about timing. When you were in foster care, if we'd allowed you and Brandon to date, both you and Jude would have been taken from us. You were a child, Callie, and you needed a safe, stable home. If you were out of our care, we wouldn't have been able to make sure you had the loving home you deserved. That was all that mattered."

"But..." she added, "... and I've never told this to anyone... I've always thought, if it were the right time and place, you and Brandon would make a cute couple. It wasn't the right time and place when you were our foster child, but maybe now, it is?"

"Do you really mean that?" Callie asked, skeptically, looking up.

"I do," Stef nodded. "You're the kind of girl I would want to see Brandon with. And I know that he'll respect you, and treat you well."

"He does," said Callie. "He's... amazing."

Stef smiled. "I'm glad, slug-a-bug."

She yawned loudly. "I'm beat. I think I'm gonna turn in. You?"

"I'd like to stay down here for a while, if it's okay," Callie told her, sitting back against the cushions.

"It's fine," she nodded. She leaned down and gave Callie a kiss. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mom."

In the light of the lamp, Stef's green eyes shone. "Don't stay up too late."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Earlier:<strong>

"What are you looking for?" Sophia asked impatiently, watching Callie scan the perfume counter at the mall.

"I'm looking for my favorite perfume," she explained, looking back at her sister. "But I can't find it."

"Can I help you with anything, dear?" the lady at the counter asked, approaching them.

"Maybe," Callie replied, unsure. "I'm looking for a certain perfume. I'm not sure if you have it..." her voice trailed off.

"What's it called?" the woman asked, looking to her questioningly.

"I don't know," she admitted, feeling self-conscious and a little embarrassed.

"You don't know the name of it?"

She shook her head. "No. I can't remember it." She tried to bring up the scent in her mind, so she could describe it. "It smells like the beach," she told the older woman. "Kind of salty, and flowery. But not too flowery. And it comes in a curvy, light blue bottle."

The woman nodded. "Hold on, dear. Let's take a look at what we've got." She indicated to a a few rows of bottles labeled 'tester,' sitting on the glass counter. "You're welcome to try these out, and see if any are a match."

"Thanks," said Callie. She began fingering the delicate glass bottles, sniffing a few every now and then.

"This one smells gross," Sophia whispered, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Callie took the bottle from her and smelled it. It was a heavy, almost oppressive musk. It most definitely wasn't the light, refreshing scent Stef wore. Even after she replaced the bottle in it's spot on the counter, the strong fragrance clung to her nostrils.

She picked up a few more bottles, occasionally spraying them into the air. None were a match. Her heart twinged with disappointment.

"They don't have it," Sophia sighed, looking back at the busyness outside the store. "Let's just go to the food court."

"Hold on," said Callie. "I'm not done yet." She glanced over at a large, dark bottle. Curious, she picked it up, feeling it's weight. Then, she set it down, tears springing to her eyes as the fell on a small blue bottle. "I don't believe it," she breathed.

The bottle had been hidden from view by the bigger one she was just looking at. She picked it up, cradling it in her hands. "This is it." She sprayed it on the inside of her wrist, and held it to her nose. It smelled like home.

That night, after she finished her homework, Callie went to her room and unwrapped her purchase. She traced the lines of the graceful blue bottle with her fingertip, then fluffed her pillow and misted the soft fragrance over it.

She set the perfume bottle in the middle of her dresser, then crawled into her bed, clutching her pillow to her chest. As she lay there, looking at the stars through her bedroom window, she breathed in Stef's signature scent. It was the scent that lingered behind when she'd kissed her goodnight; the scent of love and security.

She had two distinct memories of the perfume. Smelling it again brought them back with suck intensity, it was almost as if she were reliving them. The first time she noticed it was at Frank's funeral. It enveloped her as Stef comforted her, after she lost her mother's necklace. When she returned to Girl's United that evening, the scent clung to her dress, and the feeling of love stayed. She'd slept with her dress under her pillow that night, refusing to let the feeling slip away.

Her second memory was bittersweet. It occurred on Adoption Day. She was getting ready to go to court, straightening the floral dress that Lena had bought her, when Stef came into her room to see if she was ready.

"Almost," Callie had told her, smoothing down a stray chunk of hair.

Her foster mother smiled, standing behind her in the mirror. "I have just the finishing touch."

She went to her room, and returned with the perfume bottle. Turning Callie to face her, she spritzed the fragrance behind her ear. It was cold and tingly, and it sent a pleasant child down Callie's spine.

"There," Stef nodded, holding her soon-to-be daughter before her. "I think you're good to go, Ms. Callie Adams Fosters."

Callie hugged her pillow tighter, her tears traveling in rivers down her face. She closed her eyes, and imagined that she was back home, in her mother's arms.

**To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Sunday morning, Callie woke up thinking about Sophia. The night before, the rest of the family watched a movie on TV, and she and Jude had played cards together, talking and laughing, just like old times. Now, she felt a pang of guilt. She was angry that Robert had lied to Sophia, but she realized that she'd done the same thing, by being dishonest about why should couldn't spend the weekend with her. Part of it was because she didn't want it to get back to her father just yet. But part of it was that she was afraid her younger sister would be hurt that she was spending time with the Fosters again. It was complicated, balancing two families.

She decided, as she got dressed that morning, that she needed to see Sophia. Brandon drove her to the Quinn's house after breakfast. They sat in the driveway for a minute, their seat belts still on, when he turned to her. "You want me to go in with you?" he asked.

"Nah," she replied, shaking her head. "I won't be long." She clicked the buckle on her seat belt, letting it retract. Brandon squeezed her hand before she slipped out of the car.

"Callie?" said Robert, answering the door. "This is a surprise. Sophie said you were out of town."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she felt her muscles tense. "My plans kind of changed at the last minute."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" he asked.

"I'm on my way home," she told him. "Maybe another time?" She sighed, dragging the toe of her sneaker across the step. "Why did you lie to Sophia about what I was doing for Spring break?" she blurted.

Robert looked back, into the house. "I just didn't want her to feel bad," he admitted. "I was worried that she would feel like you were, you know, trading her up for them."

Callie cringed internally, looking down at her feet. "I wasn't," she told him. "It wasn't like that at all. I love Sophia. But I love the Fosters to, and that isn't gonna change."

"I know," he nodded. "I was just trying to protect her feelings."

"Is it okay if I tell her the truth?" she asked.

He looked back again. "I don't know, honey. Why drag it up when you don't have to?"

"Because I think she should know," Callie insisted. "And I'd rather she hear it from me than someone else. Please?"

"Fine," he finally sighed. "Do what you think is best. Just be gentle about it." He stepped aside. "She's out back."

"Thanks," Callie nodded. She hurried through the house and out the backdoor. Sophia sat at the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the water, creating ripples. She chatted with the gardener, who was cleaning the pool. Callie blushed, remembering that the gardener had almost caught she and Brandon skinny dipping over break.

"Sophia?" she called, taking care not to startle her sister.

Sophia turned around, and her face lit up. "Callie!" She stood up and ran to her.

"Hi, baby." She held out her arms for a hug. "Come here. I wanna squeeze ya."

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asked. "I thought you weren't going to be around this weekend."

"Well," Callie shrugged, leaning down to kiss her. "I managed to make a little time for you."

"I'm glad you could pencil me in," Sophia laughed. "Come up to my room with me. I want to give you your present. Please?"

"Okay, she nodded. She followed Sophia back into the house, up the stairs, and into her sister's incredibly pink bedroom. "Listen," she said, once they were sitting on the bed, the gift resting between them. "Before I open this, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Is it something bad?" the young girl asked, looking a little worried.

Callie shook her head. "No, not really. Just hear me out, okay?"

Sophia sat back, giving her her full attention. "What?"

"So," she began. "I think you should know that I wasn't studying over Spring break."

"What do you mean?" Sophia's brow creased with confusion, as she tried to understand what she was hearing.

"While you were on the cruise," Callie continued, "I was spending time with the Fosters."

"Oh." Sophia looked down at the gift, downcast. Then, she looked back up. "I think I might have known that deep down." She nodded. "Yeah. I did."

"I'm sorry I was dishonest with you, bug," Callie apologized, reaching for her sister's hand. She wasn't sure why she was taking the blame for Robert's lie. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that I already had these plans before I knew about the cruise, and I didn't want you to feel sad. I feel like a total jerk."

"Well, maybe not a _total_ jerk," Sophia replied. She sighed. "Did you go visit them this weekend too?"

"Yes," Callie admitted, quietly. "Do you hate me?"

"No," she told her. "I know that you love them... I just don't like feeling like your second choice."

"Do you really feel that way?" Callie asked, gently rubbing Sophia's back. "That you're my second choice?"

"Sometimes," she nodded. "I mean, I know that you would rather be with them than us. And I know that you love Jude more than you love me."

"Hey!" Callie protested. "Not true!" She turned her sister to face her, gazing into her dark eyes, so like her own. "I love you Sophia. I love you so much it hurts. You're my baby sister, and Jude is my baby brother. I love you both the same." She took Sophia in her arms, clutching her to her chest. "I can't imagine my life without either of you."

When they parted, Sophia studied her through damp eyes. "It's just that I get jealous sometimes. It isn't fair. Jude's had you his whole life. I've never had a sister until just a few years ago. It's my turn."

Callie nodded solemnly, trying to see things from her sister's perspective. "I know it seems that way. But why does there have to be 'turns?' I don't want to choose between the two of you. And I'm not gonna lie to you about this; I'm going to be spending more time with the Fosters, _including_ Jude, than I have been. But that doesn't mean I'll love you less. You and I will still have plenty of time together." She patted her sister's shoulder, lovingly. "Someone wise once told me: 'there's enough to go around.' And that's the truth. I have enough room in my heart for you and Jude. I promise."

"Will you open your present now?" Sophia asked, suddenly impatient. She pushed the wrapped box toward her.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" said Callie, picking up the package.

Sophia nodded. "Mm-hm. Now, open it."

Tearing open the wrapping paper, Callie found an embroidered peasant top, made of a gauzy bright yellow fabric. She held it up to herself, admiring it. "Thanks, Soph. This is so pretty!" she gushed. It wasn't something she would normally wear, but there was something about it that made it beautiful to look at.

"I thought you should add some color to your wardrobe," Sophia told her, grinning proudly. "Do you really like it?"

Callie nodded sincerely. "I love it."

"Good," she breathed, relieved. "I'm glad."

Callie neatly folded her gift and placed it back in it's box. "I have some news I think you'll like," she announced through pursed lips.

"What?"

She smiled shyly. She could feel herself blushing. "This weekend, I didn't go to the Foster's to see Jude. Brandon and I went, so we could tell the family that we're together."

"Oh my gosh!" Sophia cried. "Brandon is your boyfriend now? You're so lucky!" She bounced on her knees, then threw her arms around her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't have a chance," Callie laughed. "I take it you approve, though?"

"Duh," she replied, rolling her eyes. "He's a babe! Oh, wow... your kids are going to be _so_ cute!"

"Who said anything about kids?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow. She _did_ want kids, preferably with Brandon, but not for several years. At least not until she finished college.

"It could happen someday," Sophia shrugged. "Can I be a bridesmaid in your wedding?"

"Honey, we're not engaged," Callie reminded her. "We've barely been a couple for a week."

"But if you do get married, can I?" She clasped her hands together, pretending to beg. "Please?"

"Okay," Callie sighed, laughing so hard her side ached. "Yes. If we get married, you can be a bridesmaid." She ruffled her sister's wavy hair. "Sheesh. Brandon must have some kind of hold on us Quinn women."

Sophia looked at her in surprise. _"Hey..."_

"What?" Callie asked.

Her little sister smiled, her eyes shining. "That was the first time you've ever called yourself a Quinn."

** To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Sophia and Callie walked side by side down the stairs. With each step, the strains of the piano became louder, bouncing off the high walls, filling the house with music. Callie looked down from the landing, and saw Brandon. Surprised, she hurried down the rest of the stairs.

"Brandon?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

Jill and Robert were gathered around him, listening to him play. He stopped when he noticed her. "I was outside stretching my legs." He explained. "Robert saw me and invited me in."

"Oh," Callie replied, nodding. "Cool."

Brandon looked up from the piano, and smiled at Sophia. "Hey there, Callie 2.0."

Sophia blushed scarlet. "Hi Brandon," she said, giddily. She turned to her parents. "Did you know that Brandon and Callie are dating?"

"Sophia," Callie hissed. "Stop it."

Robert ignored his daughter's discomfort and smiled broadly. "How wonderful!" He patted Brandon on the back. "Glad to meet you, son."

"Glad to meet you too, sir," said Brandon, holding out his hand to shake the older man's.

"Now, Brandon," said Jill. "Could you teach me what you were just playing?" She sat down beside him on the bench. "I take lessons at the conservatory, but I'm afraid I'm not very good. I think my fingers are too short."

"The conservatory?" Brandon asked, his interest piqued. "I'm studying at the conservatory."

"Wow," Jill smiled, pleased. "Small world. Do you enjoy it?"

"I love it," he nodded. "It's been an amazing experience." He looked back at Callie. "Robert invited us to dinner tonight, Cal. What do you think?"

She sighed, exasperated, and turned to her father. "I already told you I couldn't stay."

He shrugged her off with a wave of his hand. "Don't be such a wet blanket, Callie. We hardly ever see you, and I think we all should get to know Brandon. We're having stuffed pork chops tonight."

You don't see me by choice, Callie thought to herself, annoyed.

Brandon turned around and smiled weakly. "I think we can swing it," he told her. "Come on, Cal. Stuffed pork chops are my favorite."

She sighed again, and being put on the spot, she gave in. "Fine. I guess we can we can come to dinner."

"I'll tell Elsa to prepare two more places at the table," said Jill, standing up and going to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Callie sat next to Brandon at the Quinns' huge dining room table, still fuming about being coerced into staying. She picked at her stewed tomatoes with her fork, her appetite gone, while Jill and Robert interrogated Brandon about his music career. He was just finishing telling them about his recovery from his hand injury.<p>

"You are so brave," Jill gushed, her light eyes wide. "What an inspiration." She glanced over at Callie, and her mouth turned down. "Callie, take your elbows off the table. We're not in a barn."

Sighing, Callie dropped her elbows down beside her, and began to cut her meat. She took a bite, chewing it carefully. When Brandon inched his foot over, and rubbed up her ankle, she gave him a private smile. Even in her state of irritation, one look from him could melt her. And really, she didn't blame her family for being enraptured by him. He was the cutest, sweetest guy on the planet.

As they waited for dessert, cheesecake, Robert's face grew serious. "So, Brandon," he said, folding his cloth napkin in his lap. "I have to ask, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Brandon nearly choked on his sparkling cider, as he turned to Mr. Quinn. Now, it was his turn to blush. He smiled shyly, his eyes filled with panic. "Well, Sir... first of all, I want you to know that I love Callie very much. She's very special to me." He cleared his throat, and took another long sip from his drink. "Um, I don't think either of us are in a rush to move forward too quickly, but I am serious about her, and later on, I can see us possibly getting married and starting a family, if that's what Callie wants. But in the meantime, I plan to keep dating her, and I promise that I'll respect her and take good care of her." His hands shook as he set his glass back on the table.

Robert nodded, obviously pleased by Brandon's answer. "That's good to know, son. You seem like a good kid." He laughed. "And if you think you can handle our Callie, more power to you."

Callie cringed with embarrassment.

"Thanks," said Brandon, reaching down to take Callie's hand in his. She gripped it firmly, noticing that it was warm, and slick with sweat. He really _was _nervous. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, trying to calm him.

Just then, dessert was served. As soon as Callie and Brandon were done eating, she looked up at the clock. "We should really get going."

Brandon nodded in a agreement. "Yeah. We have a pretty long drive ahead of us."

"Well, we were glad you could join us," said Jill, as the maid began to clear the table. "We hope you can come again soon."

Brandon smiled his adorable, crooked smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Before they left, Robert took Callie aside. "Brandon's a nice kid," he told her. "I couldn't ask for anyone better for you."<p>

"I'm surprised you like him," she replied sarcastically. "You know he's a Foster, right?"

"Of course," he nodded. "His family always seemed very nice. And anyway, after what I went through with your mom and my family, well... I promise you, Callie, I would never put you through that"

"I wouldn't let you, anyway," she calmly told him. "_I'm_ not a coward."

She watched his eyes fill with hurt, and immediately regretted her words. "Hey... I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean that. I know you loved mom."

He shook his head. "No. It's okay, honey. I know I'm a coward. I accepted that fact a long time ago." He sighed. "I sometimes think, if I'd stood up for my marriage, Colleen might be alive today. And you and I, well... we might have had a better relationship."

Callie held her breath. Her eyes stung, but she refused to cry in front of him. "You don't have to..."

He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "Don't worry about it, Callie." He patted her shoulder. "I'm glad you're nothing like me."

* * *

><p>Once they were in the car, on the way home, Brandon glanced over at Callie, quickly lowering the volume on the radio. "You know, Robert seems like a pretty nice guy."<p>

She shrugged, pulled from a daydream. "I guess so."

"Just the look in his eyes when he told you he loves you... " he went on. "I could tell he meant it." He sighed, looking straight ahead, then back at her. "Maybe, you know, you could cut him a little slack?"

"It's just hard," she said quietly. "I can't trust him, and I can't love someone I don't trust." She wondered if he'd forgotten about how Robert lied to her. He'd promised that he would sign the abandonment papers so she could get adopted by the Fosters. But then, he changed his mind at the last minute, and ripped her from her home and her family, just when she felt safe. To her, that wasn't love. Not at all.

"Jill seems nice too," Brandon went on, as if he hadn't heard her.

"Well, you don't know her like I do," she told him. "That was just her act for company. She can be a total bitch."

Brandon nodded. "Maybe. But I like your father, Cal. I really do. And most importantly, he's okay with us. Which is great, because I don't think I can live without you." He reached over and squeezed her thigh, keeping his hand there. "It's amazing how fast you've become my entire life again."

Callie smiled a little, more than ready to change the subject. "Did you really mean what you said about us getting married?"

"Yes," he said, without missing a beat. "Someday, when we're both ready."

She nodded, her mood beginning to brighten. "I love you, Brandon."

He patted her leg, then returned his hand to the steering wheel. "I love you too, baby."

Shifting her weight, Callie snuggled closer to him resting her head against his shoulder. As they drove down the highway, she looked out the window, watching the dusk-shadowed scenery past by.

** To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Callie dipped her toes in the warm bath water. "Perfect," she nodded, turning off the tap. She looked over at Brandon, who was wearing nothing but a towel. "Ready to get in?"

"Yeah," he said, turning to her. He dropped his towel and climbed into the steamy water.

Callie shrugged off her bathrobe, and got in with him. The hot water stung her skin at first, but she quickly got used to it, leaning against the tub, letting the soreness in her muscles wash away. She and Brandon had moved all her things into his apartment that day. In one week, she would leave for England, but in the meantime, Caitlin had found a new roommate, who needed to move in right away. Callie would miss living with her friend, she knew, but she had to admit, she was looking forward to playing house with Brandon for the next seven days, and she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could before they faced the seven-month separation.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Brandon probe between her legs with his big toe. She giggled and splashed some water at him with her foot.

"Come here," he said, holding out his arms. "I can't reach when you're all the way over there."

She sighed and turned around, sinking into the nook between his thighs, the water lapping against her chest. "Better?"

"Much," he nodded, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," she told him, leaning back against him as he slid his hands down her body. She arched her back when he slid his finger inside her, and moaned quietly when he added another.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his lips hovering over her ear. She looked back at him, and he touched his lips to hers, hungrily.

When their fingers were wrinkled and the water had become tepid, they stepped out of the tub. Brandon handed her a towel, and she dried off, squeezing the water out of her wet hair.

"I guess we shouldn't bother getting dressed," she laughed. They both knew where the evening was headed; no matter what they did together, it always ended with sex. They simply couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Not that they were complaining.

"Good call," Brandon nodded. He hung his towel on the towel rack, and lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to his bed.

Exposed to the cooler air of the bedroom, Callie felt gooseflesh rise on her skin. It was soon replaced with warmth, when Brandon climbed in and crawled under the sheet, next to her. She rolled over on her side so their bodies were parallel, touching in all the right places, and kissed him on the mouth.

"Hold on," said Brandon, when they parted. He opened his nightstand drawer, and began to dig around in it. Callie glanced over his shoulder to see that the drawer held a box of tissues, his phone and iPod, and a box of unopened condoms, among other odds and ends. Finally, he found what he was looking for, and slid the drawer closed. "I have something for you," he said, concealing an object in his hand.

"What is it?" she asked. Her first instinct was to think it was a ring, but it was really too soon for that. She watched him expectantly, waiting to see what would happen next.

Finally, he opened his hand. It held a key. "I had this made for you," he told her. "It's a key to the apartment. I thought you should have it since you're gonna be living here for a little while."

Callie took the key from his hand, cradling it in her palm. "Thanks," she said, pulling the sheet up around her. "That was sweet of you."

"Well," he playfully shrugged. "I'm a sweet guy."

"The sweetest," she said, smiling, as she set the key on the nightstand. She hugged him around the neck, and rubbed her nose against his. "Make love to me," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

He grabbed her up in his arms and kissed her, and she laid back on the mattress. She spread her legs, letting her knees drop down, and he moved over her, filling in the space.

* * *

><p>Their last day together came much too fast. Callie could hardly believe that soon, she would be on the other side of the world, miles and miles of ocean between them. She stared at him as they ate breakfast at the counter, wanting to memorize every inch of his handsome face.<p>

"What?" he asked, looking up. "Do I have something in my teeth?" He swiped his napkin across his mouth.

"No," she laughed. "It's just... I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, squeezing her hand. "More than anything."

"You know," he said, after a long pause. "When you come home, we should make this a more permanent arrangement."

Callie looked at him, tilting her head to the side.

"I can't get enough of you," he told her. "This week has been great. I don't want it to end, actually. And, I mean, living together was always part of the plan, wasn't it?"

Nodding, Callie smiled from ear to ear. "Brandon, I would love to live with you. I can't think of anything I want more."

He let out a gush of breath, seeming relieved, and reached out to hug her.

"Does it have to be this apartment, though?" she asked, once he let her go.

"You don't like it?" He looked around. His apartment _was_ a total man cave, just large enough for a single guy. But he wasn't single anymore; he had his Callie. It became obvious that something would have to change.

"It's okay," she replied, glancing down at her cereal bowl, which sat on the ugly orange counter top. "But I don't know about the kitchen. This breakfast nook thing takes up most of the space, and, well... I kind of have my heart set on a real table and chairs. Don't you?"

Brandon leaned in to kiss her, and their eyes met. He held her gaze, his mouth turning up in a loveable smile. "When you get back, we'll find a new place, and then we'll pick out a kitchen table together."

* * *

><p><strong> One Year Earlier:<strong>

"Aren't you going to miss being home?" Sophia asked, folding one of Callie's sweaters and handing it to her.

"No," she replied, laying the sweater in the moving box she was filling. "Not at all."

"Hey!" her little sister cried, insulted.

"Okay, okay," Callie laughed, ruffling Sophia's hair. "I'll miss you, kiddo. And the pool." She sat down on the edge of the bed, and draped her arm around her sister's shoulder. "But college is freedom. And," she added in her best Scottish accent, "I want m' freedom."

"Brave," Sophia nodded, recognizing the line from her favorite movie. She glanced up at Callie, wistfully. "I'm going to miss you. You're my only friend."

Callie looked down sadly, wishing she hadn't been so quick to dismiss home. "Aww, you have friends, Soph."

"I have mom and dad's friends' kids," Sophia replied. "They're not my friends. They never ask me to do anything outside the club." She brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "You're my best friend in the world, Callie. It won't be the same with out you."

She gently squeezed Sophia's arm. As excited as she was to break away from her biological family, she would miss her little sister, who had made the last few years bearable. "Quick. Hop in my suitcase!" she teased.

Sophia gave her a weak smile, her tears glistening in her brown eyes.

"Come here, bug," Callie sighed. She pulled her younger sister into her arms and kissed her. "I love you, baby girl," she told her, pressing her lips to her forehead. "And that will never change. I'm only gonna be an hour away. You can come visit me any time you want."

"Promise?" Sophia asked, looking up at her.

"Cross my heart," she nodded, drawing an X over her chest. "And just for the record, you're my best friend too."

"Callie!" Robert called up the stairs. "Time to go!"

"Coming!" she called back. She reached out to hug and kiss Sophia one more time. "See you soon, baby."

"Bye," Sophia sighed.

* * *

><p>Callie stood in the airport, facing her two families, who stood in two separate clusters. The strap of her carry-on bag dug into her shoulder, and her heart was heavy. She was really on her way to London, about to leave behind everything and everyone she knew.<p>

She approached the Quinns first. "Well, I guess this is it..." She smiled shyly.

"Good luck, honey," said Robert, patting her shoulder. He stepped forward and gave her a formal hug. "I love you."

She nodded in her usual way. "Thanks."

"Do you have your passport and ticket?"

She nodded again. "Of course."

"Good luck, Callie," said Jill, stepping forward. "Stay out of trouble and study hard."

"I will," she replied, before turning to Sophia, and looking into her sweet, round face. "See you soon, kiddo."

Sophia threw her arms around her, and hugged her as if she would never see her again. "Bye, Callie. I love you. I'll miss you."

"I love you too, baby." She pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and smoothed back her hair. "Take care of yourself."

Turning around, Callie's eyes welled with tears as she faced the Fosters. She walked over to them slowly; it felt as if they were suspended in slow motion. When she reached them, both Stef and Lena gathered her in their arms at once, in a group hug. Smooshed between them in a mama sandwich, she succumbed to her tears.

"We're gonna miss you like crazy, slug-a-bug," Stef told her, holding her face in her hands and giving her a kiss.

"We love you, darling," said Lena. "Let us know when you get there?"

"I will," she promised. "We'll talk every day." She smiled through her tears. This crazy, beautiful family owned her heart completely.

"You guys are the best moms in the world," told her foster mothers, in a choked voice. "I love you both so much." She gave them each an extra hug before facing her siblings.

After she said her 'see you soons' to Mariana and Jesus, she grabbed Jude up in her arms and squeezed his slight frame. "I can't believe how tall you've gotten," she laughed. Her baby brother was now taller than her. She dried her tears with a wrinkled tissue. "I'm gonna miss you, buddy."

"I'll miss you too," he told her. "Good luck." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Jude," she said with a smile, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Love you too," he said quietly, looking away before she could see that he was crying.

Next, Callie knew, would be the hardest goodbye of all: Brandon.

"We'll give you two some privacy," said Stef, leading the family back a few feet. She looked over at the Quinns, imploring them to do the same.

"I'm going to miss you so much, baby," Brandon told her, as tears slid from his green eyes, dripping from the end of his nose.

"Don't cry," Callie told him. "You're gonna make me cry." But it was too late for that; her tears were already coming. She went back into Brandon's open arms, laying her face against his chest, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

Brandon kissed the top of her head, then tilted her chin up and smashed his lips against hers. "I wish I could handcuff myself to you," he teased, lightening the sorrow-filled moment.

Callie smiled mischievously. "Ooh. Sounds kinky." She blushed a little, remembering the glorious lovemaking they'd shared just that morning, and the panties she'd purposely left on his bedroom floor for him to discover later. "Seriously though," she added. "An ocean can't keep us apart."

"I know," he agreed. "We've been through so much, and it's only brought us closer." He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "This won't be any different. And you'll be home for Christmas, right?"

"Yup." Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Callie deepened it, leaning into him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth for what would be the last time in a long time. Just when they parted, the call for her flight came over the loudspeaker.

"I have to go now," she told him, pecking his lips. "I love you."

"I love you more," he smiled giving her a quick, final hug. "Don't fall for any English blokes."

"I won't," she laughed. She blew him a kiss, walking backward, then waved to everyone else. "Bye!"

She boarded her plane and found her seat, her eyes welling with fresh tears. If it were a movie, she thought, she would hurry off the plane at the last minute and run straight into Brandon's arms. He would lift her up and swing her around, and they would cling to each other, kissing as the ending credits rolled. But it was real life, and she had a commitment to keep. As much as her heart ached for him, the plane was already rolling down the runway, on it's way to another continent. Sighing, she unzipped the pocket of her bag and took out her iPod and the key to Brandon's apartment. She put her earbuds in her ears and sat back in her seat, gripping the key in her hand.

**To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

**(Seven Months Later)**

Callie stepped off the tarmac and looked around. It had been a long seven months, but it had been well worth it; she'd experienced new things, met new friends, and learned a lot. The hardest part about being away, though, was the gut wrenching pain of being away from Brandon. She belonged in his arms. And now that she was home, with just five days until Christmas, that was the only place she wanted to be.

Shouldering her bag, which had grown heavier with souvenirs, she finally spotted him, standing there, looking around for her. Just as he'd promised, he'd come to pick her up from her flight. "Brandon!" she called out, trying to get his attention in the crowd.

When he turned to look at her, breaking out in a huge smile, tears sprung to her eyes. He was her soul mate, the love of her life, and her best friend, all in one gorgeous package, and she was so happy to see him that she felt as if she would burst. How many days over the last seven months had she longed for him? She'd cried herself to sleep for the first week, homesick and lonely for his touch. All those days had culminated to their reunion. But now that she was facing him, all she could do was gape at him, her feet firmly planted in place.

"Callie!" he cried jogging to her. He grabbed her in his arms, gripping her shoulders, touching her hair, drying her tears. "I missed you so much, baby," he whispered. "I can't believe you're home." He smashed his lips against hers in a hard, desperate, long overdue kiss.

"I missed you too," she sobbed, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. She buried her face in his shoulder, feeling him tighten his embrace, lifting her feet several inches off the ground. "I love you more than anything," she told him, her voice muffled. "Ugh. I never want to let go of you."

"Please, Callie," Brandon pleaded, holding her in front of him. "Don't ever leave for so long again, because I don't think I can handle it. I love you too much." He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing as his eyes filled with tears that finally spilled over.

"I won't," she promised. She smiled weakly. "Look at us, blubbering like this." She took a tissue from her purse and mopped up her tears, then his. "We're _finally_ together again. This is a happy moment." She brushed her lips against his, giving him a chaste kiss. "Let's go get my luggage. There's a pair of Union Jack boxers with your name written all over them in my suitcase, and I can't wait to see you model them for me."

Brandon laughed, blushing just a little. "Okay, okay, Miss Impatient. Let's get home, and then you can have your way with me."

Callie snorted. "Who do you think I am? Christian Grey?" She giggled, trying to picture Brandon tied to the bed, her standing over him with a whip.

"I don't know," he teased. "Are you still open to handcuffs?"

She rolled her eyes, still laughing, and headed to the baggage claim.

* * *

><p>Before she was ready to 'have her way' with anyone, the first thing Callie did was take a hot shower; it felt like heaven after the long flight. She stepped out of the tub, into the steam-filled bathroom, and wrapped herself in her robe. Then, she hurried back to the bedroom.<p>

Brandon lay stretched out on the bed, wearing her gift. He turned and gave her a smoldering look, patting her spot next to him on the bed.

As she walked toward him, she almost tripped over a box. She looked around, and noticed several more boxes. "What's all this?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he told her, vaguely.

She crawled into the bed and straddled him, placing a firm kiss on his lips. "Please tell me?"

"Okay..." he relented. "I found us an apartment, and I got a little head start on packing."

"Really?" she asked. "I thought we were gonna wait to find one."

"Yeah," he said. "But Mat's roommate is transferring to another school, and he can't make the rent himself, so he's moving into a studio apartment, and he offered his place to me first. It just worked out so perfectly, I couldn't not look into it. Nothing is final yet, though."

"Have you seen it?" she asked, curious.

He nodded. "Of course. It's perfect for us, Cal. It's within walking distance of the conservatory and your school, and it has big closets, and an amazing kitchen with plenty of room for a table and chairs. I was going to take you to see it tomorrow, and if you like it, we can probably get moved in by New Years."

She smiled and nodded. She trusted Brandon with all of her heart. He'd never let her down before; he was the only person in her life who hadn't. "It sounds great," she told him. "I can't wait to see it." She bent down and kissed him again, running her fingers through his hair as he untied her robe.

"Hey..." he said, winking as he ran his hands down her bare hips. "You haven't said one word about how I look in my new underwear."

She placed her hands on his chest, and licked her lips. "You look good enough to eat."

With a hearty laugh, Brandon pulled her down beside him, tickling her. "There is nothing better than you right out of the shower," he whispered, nuzzling her damp, fragrant hair.

Callie groaned with annoyance when her phone suddenly rang. She grabbed it from the nightstand. It was Robert.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, honey," he replied. "Just wanted to see if you got home safely."

"I did," she told him. "Thanks."

"Good," he said. "That's good. Sophie will be thrilled. She can hardly wait to see you."

"You don't mean tonight, do you?" she asked, confused. If he did, this was the first she was hearing about it.

"Sure," he said. "We'll have a family dinner to celebrate."

"Listen. I can't come over tonight," she began. "Sorry-"

"Why not?" he asked. "We haven't seen you in months."

"Look," she sighed. "I'm jet-lagged, and all I really want is to stay in. Tonight needs to be just me and Brandon. Okay?"

"You're right, honey," he finally agreed, sounding a little disappointed. "What should I tell your sister?"

"Just tell her the truth," she told him. "I just got in, and I'm too exhausted to drive for an hour tonight, but I'll see her tomorrow." She yawned, rubbing her tired eyes. "Listen. I've gotta go now, but I'll talk to everyone soon."

"Okay, hon," he replied. "Bye."

"Bye."

When she finally hung up, Callie turned back to Brandon, crawling her fingers up his chest. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here," he whispered, pulling her closer, grinding his erection into her hips.

Callie reached back, and flipped off the lamp.

**To Be Continued **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Callie rolled over, too warm under the sheets, the morning sunlight shining on her face. Stretching, she parted her eyelids and smiled. Brandon was beside her, propped up on his elbow, just staring at her.

"Good morning, baby," he mumbled.

"Morning," she replied with a yawn. "How long have you been up?"

"A little while," he admitted, reaching over to stroke her messy hair. "I was just watching you sleep."

"Why?" she asked, merely curious. She'd never met anyone who was so fascinated with her small life, except him. And Sophia, now that she thought about it. It was no wonder her sister and Brandon got along so well.

He smiled softly. "It's always going to be like this now, isn't it?"

She laid her hand on his arm, rubbing his bicep tenderly. "What do you mean?"

"Us, going to sleep together, and waking up together," he explained. "You're going to be the first person I see every morning. I just can't get over it."

Callie nodded, unable to contain her grin. "It is pretty wonderful."

"Did you know you snore?" he asked with a laugh.

"Me?" she gasped dramatically. "I most certainly do not."

"Do so," he teased, pressing his lips to her neck. "And it's adorable. You talk in your sleep, too."

"Do not," she insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do too."

"Fine," she laughed. "What did I say?"

He scratched the side of his head thoughtfully. "I believe it was something along the lines of 'Please, Brandon. Harder.'"

"You lie," she giggled, smacking him with her pillow.

"Okay, _okay_," he relented. "So I made that part up. But you really do snore."

"Do not," she pouted, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"I love you," he whispered, their lips parting with a soft smack.

She curled up against him, encircling his waist. "I love you too."

As they lay there, holding each other, Callie thought back to the night before. Starved for each other, she and Brandon had made love, frantically and desperately, over and over; nothing else had mattered but relieving the ache in their bodies from being apart. They only stopped when they were too tired to keep their eyes open. It was the most passionate night of her life.

"You know what's weird?" she asked, tracing his nipple with her finger.

"Hmm?" He'd been staring up at the ceiling, but her turned to look at her through soft, sleepy eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you," she told him.

"Should you be?" he replied, amused. The corners of his beautiful lips turned up in a half-smile.

She shrugged. "You remember those panic attacks I used to have, after Wyatt and I tried to be together?"

"Yes," he nodded, more soberly. He wasn't thrilled to hear Callie say Wyatt's name, but he ignored the sting of jealousy. There could be worse times to hear Wyatt's name in bed.

"Well," she said. "I've never felt that way with you. Not ever. When I was with him, I felt like I was going to suffocate. I couldn't breath. With you, I feel free. And Beautiful, and loved."

"Maybe you're not afraid of me because you know I have good intentions?" he offered. "You know you're safe with me, and that we're meant to be together."

She nodded, chewing her lower lip. "Yeah."

Brandon pulled her closer, their foreheads resting against each other.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Brandon announced that he was taking her to see the new apartment. They walked, holding hands, leaning against each other for shelter from the cold December wind. The landlord met them at the door of Mat's former apartment, and unlocked it for them.<p>

"Thank you," said Brandon, guiding Callie inside.

Callie looked around a spacious, airy living room. She tried to imagine a Christmas tree set up in front of the large windows, and she couldn't help but smile.

"What do you think so far?" he asked.

"It's pretty," she replied honestly. She crossed the room to the kitchen; it was partitioned off the living room by a counter and cupboards, so it was open and casual. The walls were painted sky blue, and a refrigerator hummed in the corner.

"Enough room for a nice kitchen table?" Brandon asked, joining her.

"Definitely," she nodded. "Can I see the bedroom?"

"Yeah." He guided her down a narrow hall off the kitchen, and opened a door. "Here it is."

She was met by a hardwood floor and cream-colored walls. "I love this," she sighed.

"I knew you would," he said, squeezing her shoulder. "And now, the bathroom."

Callie followed him through another door, which opened into the modest-sized bathroom. She looked around, inspecting the bathtub and toilet, when something small and brown darted past her, under the sink. She squealed in fright.

"What is it?" Brandon asked, turning to her.

"I saw a mouse," she panted. "Over there."

"Oh," he nodded. "Well, I mean, that's not unusual. We could always set traps."

"I guess so," she shrugged, shuddering. They went back into the hall, and Callie noticed one more door, partially open. "What's in there?"

"Oh. I think it's another bedroom," he told her, going to the door. Behind it was a room half the size of the other one. "We could use this room for storage," he suggested. "Or we could put another bed in here for when Sophia stays over."

_Or a crib for a baby_, Callie thought to herself, though she didn't say it out loud. She wasn't even sure where the thought had come from, except that it was a tiny room, perfect for a tiny person.

When they came back to the living room, Brandon took her in his arms, so close their noses touched. "What do you think, babe? Can't you see us living here?"

She looked around once more, and smiled broadly. "You know... I _can_."

He nodded, pleased. "Do you want to go for it?"

"Yes," she said, gripping his shoulders. "Please."

"Good," he sighed, hugging her tight. "I'm so glad. Because my lease runs out after the new year."

* * *

><p>The wonderful thing about being with Brandon, Callie thought, was that they didn't have to talk all the time. They were silent as they walked home, simply enjoying each other's company; she knew they were both thinking about the apartment, which they'd just finished filling out the rental agreement for.<p>

But she broke the pleasant silence as they passed a used furniture store. "Oh my gosh," she breathed, approaching the storefront window.

"What is it?" Brandon asked, going to her side.

"Look at that table," she said, pointing. "Just look at it."

"It's nice," he nodded.

"Nice?" she gasped. "It's gorgeous."

"Let's go in and take a look," he suggested, opening the glass door for her.

The store was crowded with furniture of all kinds, newer stuff and antiques. Callie ran her hand over the smooth wooden table top appreciatively.

"There's some scratches on it," Brandon pointed out, looking it over. "But it's solid."

"I like the scratches," she replied. "It means it's been loved. And now it can be loved by us." She fingered the chairs, tracing the cut-out backs.

"You really like it, don't you?" he asked.

She nodded, speechless.

Brandon picked up the price tag, and his eyes went wide with shock. "Oh my word."

Callie looked over his shoulder, read it, and nodded. "I've got it."

"Baby," he sighed. "It's beautiful, but it's too much."

She shook her head. "I can afford it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm a trust fund baby now, remember?"

"Okay then," he finally agreed with a smile. "I guess we found our table."

After their purchase was made, and they'd arranged for delivery, they went on their way.

"It's strange," said Brandon, as they walked together. "I kind of forgot that you're rich. You're still just the same Callie I've always loved."

"Well, this is kind of my first splurge," she admitted. "Besides my car, I mean."

"You haven't done anything crazy with your money?" he asked, matching her steps."No solid gold limo?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "I got access to half of my trust fund when I turned eighteen. I don't get the rest until I graduate college. I plan to save most of it, and make sure Jude is taken care of, of course."

"Oh," he nodded. "Wow. That's really admirable, Callie." He smiled. "You're a great big sister."

"I try to be," she confided. "You wouldn't have known we were poor growing up if you'd seen my mom. She was beautiful, Brandon. Like, movie star gorgeous. And she always dressed nice, and kept us neat and clean. But my dad was a heavy drinker, and he never kept a job for very long. I think all they had in their bank account was like, five cents. It was scary, living paycheck-to-paycheck, and knowing we had nothing to fall back on. Even as a kid, I knew."

She sighed, before going on. "It makes me feel good to know that my own children won't ever have that fear someday. They won't, you know, have to wonder where their next meal is coming from, or feel embarrassed because they're the only ones in their class who can't afford school pictures."

She stopped. Blushing, she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry," she apologized, looking away.

"They wouldn't have to," Brandon told her, taking her cold hands between his, warming them.

"What?" she asked, turning her head to face him.

"Go without," he explained. "Our kids. I would never let that happen."

** To Be Continued**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

"Here you go, my babies," said Stef, bringing a box labeled 'kitchen' to the door. "We're almost done."

"Thanks so much for helping us, mom," said Callie, reaching out to hug her. They had been gradually moving their things to the new apartment all morning, in a rush to get settled.

"No problem, sweetheart," her foster mother replied. "I'm happy to do it."

"Before we move this load, does anyone want a cold drink?" Brandon asked. "I'm parched."

"Sure," said Callie.

"I'll have whatever you've got," Stef added. "We've been working hard. It won't hurt to take five."

Brandon went to the fridge, and took out three cans of soda. He passed on to Callie, then his mother, and leaned against the counter and popped open his own, taking a long sip.

"So, you two seem excited about your new place," Stef observed.

"It just worked out so perfectly," Callie told her. "I can't wait to fix it up and make it our own."

Stef smiled. "Sounds like someone is nesting."

Callie nodded, her eyes shining. "Yeah. I guess I am. It will be nice to have the extra space."

"Is it a one- bedroom?" Stef asked her.

"No," she replied. "There's a smaller bedroom too. It's so cute. It would be the perfect size for a baby's room. I mean, if we had one."

Brandon turned to her, his eyebrow raised. "Are you trying to tell me something, Cal?"

"No," she laughed. "I was just saying..."

Stef pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You guys are using protection, yes?"

"Yes," they replied in unison, not at all shocked to be asked such a personal question by their mom, who never held back anything. It was as natural as being asked; 'are you wearing socks?'

"That's good," she nodded. "I'm glad you're being responsible."

"We both want kids eventually," Brandon told his mother. "I mean, we've talked about it a little, haven't we, Cal?"

She nodded, remembering the day before.

"Well, you've got a long time to think about that," Stef reminded them. "You're both so young. You're practically babies yourselves. Hold off a while, and wait until you're out of school, and you're really ready to be parents."

"Don't worry," said Callie. "We will." Her words were bittersweet as she spoke them. She knew her foster mother was right; it was best to wait. And she didn't plan on having a baby right away. But with everything over the last few days; seeing the apartment, feeling so close to Brandon, it wasn't hard to entertain the thought of starting a family of their own.

"I know you will, honey," Stef told her. "You both have good heads on your shoulders."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Callie, hurrying to answer it. It was Robert and Sophia.

"Hi, Callie," her younger sister chirped.

"Hi, baby," Callie answered, pulling her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Sophia asked if she could help you move," Robert explained. "I didn't think you would mind if I brought her by."

"I don't mind," Callie assured him. Deep down, she was a little bit annoyed that he hadn't called first, although she was always happy to see her sister. "You want to come in?"

Robert nodded. "I think I can stay for a few minutes." His jaw tightened when he saw Stef, and the tension in the room became thick. Callie took her place next to Brandon, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Hello, Robert," said Stef, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Stef," he politely replied. "Nice to see you again."

"How's your wife?" she asked.

"She's fine," he nodded. "And yours?"

"She great," she told him. "Enjoying the Winter break from school." She smiled at Sophia. "How about you, sweetheart? Are you enjoying your break?"

"Not really," Sophia replied honestly. "I love school."

Stef laughed. "Robert, I think you have the perfect child."

"Sophie's a good kid," he nodded. He turned to Callie. "How's the new apartment? Are you getting settled?"

"Yeah," she nodded, twisting her soda can in her hand. "Not so much the unpacking, though."

"Well, it'll be good for you to have a place to yourself," he told her. "Less distractions from your studies that way."

Callie turned to Brandon, giving him a pained look. Apparently, her father hadn't gotten the memo that the two of them were moving in together, and she wasn't looking forward to filling him in. "Umm..." she muttered. "Well, it won't be entirely to myself."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I thought Caitlin had a new roommate."

"She does," Callie replied. "I'm not talking about her. The new apartment is for me and Brandon, actually."

Her father's face went pale, his brow furrowed. "Honey, don't you think you're moving a little fast?"

She shrugged. "Well, no. We're both sure that this is what we want."

"Did you know about this?" he asked Stef.

"Yes, I did," she replied.

"And you're okay with it?"

"I am," she nodded. "Callie and Brandon love each other, and I think they deserve to be happy. I trust their judgement."

"Well, I think this living arrangement is a little inappropriate," he patiently explained. "Callie is only twenty years old."

"Come on, Soph," Brandon whispered. "Let's bring these boxes to the car." Callie watched him lead her out the door.

"So is Brandon," Stef pointed out. "And they're both very responsible. Anyway," she added. "I actually feel better knowing Callie won't be alone. It's a scary world out there for single young women."

"Look, I know your family does things differently than mine," he interrupted. "But I don't believe in letting my children run wild."

"Neither do we," Stef replied. "But we don't believe in treating them like property, either."

"Unfortunately, Callie isn't your daughter," Robert told her in a slow, measured voice. "She's mine, and you don't get to make decisions about her. You're not her mother."

Stef looked as if she'd been punched in the gut. Callie's heart ached for her. Clearing her throat, she turned, looking her father in the eye. "Don't you ever say that again. She _is _my mother. And so is Lena." Her eyes welled with tears as emotion flooded over her.

Robert studied his daughter, his face softening with regret. "Callie, honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't!" she snapped. "Just leave me alone. Please."

He nodded, looking down. "Okay. I'll go." He looked to her hopefully. "Will we see you at Christmas?"

She nodded slowly, turning away.

Once her father was gone, Callie approached Stef, who was taking things out of the kitchen cupboard and roughly tossing them into a box. The stiffness in her shoulders, and her silence, told Callie that she was upset.

"Mom?" she said softly, laying her hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Stef nodded, covering her hand with her own.

"Look at me," Callie pleaded. "Please?"

Stef turned around. Her eyes were wet with tears. "You know, Callie," she sniffled, trying to keep from breaking down. "I don't think I could love you more if I'd carried you myself. I can't help but think of you as my daughter."

"Don't listen to him," she sighed, wrapping her arms around her foster mother's ribs.

"Sweetheart, he's your father whether you like it or not," Stef breathed. "I think I've overstepped my boundaries this time."

"You _are_ my mother," Callie told her. "In every way that's important." She took Stef's face between her hands, looking deep into her moss-colored eyes. "Mom. I love you."

Stef hugged her tighter, rubbing her back. "I love you too, slug-a-bug." She pressed a tender kiss to Callie's damp cheek.

"I hate him," Callie breathed, when they finally let go of each other. "I wish I'd never even found out about him."

"Don't say that, sweetheart," said Stef. "You don't mean it."

"Yes I do," she insisted.

"Sophia would feel pretty awful if she heard you say that," her foster mother gently told her. "And your father means well. He really does love you." She dabbed at her wet eyes with a tissue. "You haven't exactly made it easy for him."

"What he put me through wasn't easy," she reminded her.

"I know it wasn't," Stef nodded. "I'm just saying, when I was young, I used to tell my dad I hated him all the time. But now that he's gone, I would give almost anything to hug him one more time. My biggest regret is not having a better relationship with him. I don't want you to have to live with something like that, baby."

"It's just hard," she sighed, her chin trembling. "I can't forget what he did."

Stef nodded slowly. "I hope you change your mind about that someday."

"Mom?" Callie asked.

"What?

"Do you think Brandon and I should still move in together?"

"Do you think you'll be happy living together?" she asked her.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm happier than I've been in a long time." Now that she thought about it, when was the last time she'd been truly depressed? She'd had good and bad days, especially while she was in England, but those aches of sadness were nowhere near what she used to feel; they never drove her to fantasize about swallowing a handful of sleeping pills, or to pick up a razor blade and hold it to her wrist. Brandon's love gave her hope.

"Then," said Stef. "I think you should do what makes you happy."

* * *

><p>"Callie," said Brandon, the afternoon of Christmas Eve, as they were preparing to go to the Quinns' for dinner.<p>

"Yeah?" she asked, pulling a brush through her hair. She went over to him and straightened his tie for him, so it hung neatly against his shirt.

"I love you," he told her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She smiled and nodded. "I love you too." She gave him a perplexed look. "What's up?"

He swallowed hard, looking into her eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But it's hard for me to feel right about this if it's causing tension between you and your father."

Her breath caught in her throat as anxiety washed over her. "You're not... are you?"

"No," he quickly explained. "No. Not at all." He leaned in to kiss her. "Relax, baby."

"Then what are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying," he told her, "that I'm going to ask Robert for permission to marry you."

She let out a quick breath of relief and joy. "Oh."

"Is that okay with you? I won't do it if it's not."

"It's fine," she nodded. "But you don't need to ask his permission. It's my choice, not his."

"I know," he insisted. "But he's your father, Callie, and I want him to know how serious I am about you. It's the respectful thing to do. And maybe then, he'll feel better about us living together?"

Callie sighed, knowing that Brandon was right. "Okay," she finally agreed. "You know what? You're right."

"So can I?" he asked. "Please?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

** To Be Continued**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: This is probably my favorite chapter so far... hope you don't mind a Christmas-themed chapter in Summer, but here we go!**

Chapter 24.

"Now _that _is a Christmas tree," said Brandon, staring up at the eight-foot-tall tree that was the centerpiece of the Quinn's living room. It was immaculately decorated with gold ribbon, sugared fruit, porcelain birds, and strands of white lights. It was topped with a huge bow. He turned to Sophia. "Did you decorate it?"

"No," she smiled. "We had a it professionally decorated."

"You don't get to decorate your own tree?" he teased. "What's the fun in that?"

"Well," Sophia replied. "It's prettier this way."

It was a beautiful tree, Callie had to admit. It looked like something out of the glossy pages of a Martha Stewart magazine, standing proudly near the crackling fire in the fireplace, which was hung with swags of greenery. Perfect family, perfect tree.

The night before, Callie and Brandon had gone to the Foster's to help them decorate their tree. The whole family decked it out with homemade, mismatched ornaments and strings of popcorn. She'd laughed when Brandon showed her the ornaments he'd made in elementary school. They were messy, and faded, but they still hung prominently in the branches. Afterward, they'd had hot cider and frosted sugar cookies that Jude and Mariana had decorated.

"Kids," said Jill, coming into the room, carrying a tray. "Come. Sit down."

Callie followed Brandon to the sofa, sitting beside him.

"Help yourself," said Jill, setting a spread of refreshments on the coffee table. There were delicate butter cookies that looked almost too pretty to eat, and were definitely _not_ homemade and decorated with gobs of frosting, as well as cheese and crackers, and mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Callie picked up a wreath shaped cookie and took a tiny bite, letting the rich vanilla flavor fill her mouth.

"These cookies are awesome," Brandon told Jill, stuffing another one in his mouth.

"Thank you," said Jill. "They're from Denmark. I'll ask Elsa to send some home with you, if you'd like."

"Thanks," he nodded, reaching for a cracker.

Sophia took a seat next to Callie, resting her head against her shoulder, as Robert came into the room.

"Hey, kids," he said, sitting down next to Jill. He glanced over at Callie and smiled. "How are you, honey?"

She managed a half-smile. "I'm okay. I guess."

"Honey, I want to apologize to you about yesterday," he began. "I'm so sorry."

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to," Callie told him. "It's Stef."

He slowly nodded. "I know..." his voice trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"Sir," said Brandon, diffusing the awkward conversation. "I was wondering if I could please talk to you for a moment in private."

"Sure, son," he nodded. "You can call me Robert, too, by the way. Come on. We'll talk in the den." He stood up, and Brandon followed him out of the room.

Left alone, Callie lazily combed her fingers through Sophia hair, gripping her cookie, which had crumbled and become soggy in her hot hand. They sat in silence, until Jill stood up, going to the entertainment center. She turned up the stereo, and a choir of angelic voices filled the room with _Silent Night_.

* * *

><p><strong> Fifteen Years Earlier:<strong>

Callie looked up at the Christmas tree in awe. The rainbow-colored twinkle lights blinked on and off, illuminating the ornaments. She held the ornament she'd made in kindergarten up in the air, trying to decide where to put it. The pinecone dangled in her little hand, bits of gold glitter flaking off and sticking to her skin.

"Where should I put this one, mommy?" she asked, turning to her mother. "There's no more room."

"I'm sure we can find an empty spot, Lovey," Colleen told her. She set Jude down in his playpen. "Let's take a look."

Callie wrinkled her brow, sticking her tongue out in concentration as she looked around. Her mother crouched down to her level, so she could help her. "Do you you want it high up on the tree, or at the bottom, Punkin'?"

Callie looked at the pinecone, cradling it in her palm. "The top!" she decided. "I see a spot!"

"Are you sure you can reach that high?" Colleen asked. "If you can't, mommy can help you."

"I can reach," Callie assured her. "I'm a big girl." She flexed her tiny arms to prove it.

"I know you're my big girl," said Colleen, ruffling her hair. "But even big girls need help sometimes."

"Mama!" Jude wailed. He began to cry, bouncing up and down in the playpen.

"I'm coming, little man," Colleen called back. She squeezed Callie's shoulders. "I'll be right back, Lovey. I just need to get Judie." She lifted up Jude, who had the sniffles, and began rocking him, humming softly.

Callie looked back at her mother and brother, then back at her ornament. She quickly decided to hang it up while they were preoccupied; Jude was crying harder, and Colleen had taken him to the kitchen to check his temperature.

She pulled a child-sized chair away from her little table, and pushed it up to the tree. Then, she stood on it, still too short to reach the branch she wanted. She stretched, gripping the ribbon tied to her pinecone, and stood on the tips of her toes. Just as she was about to loop the ribbon around the branch, she overbalanced herself. The chair tipped over, and she crashed onto the floor.

"Callie!" Colleen cried. Panicked, she hurried back into the room, set Jude down, and went to her daughter. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I fell down, mommy," Callie sobbed, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"My poor baby." She picked Callie up to comfort her. Then, she noticed the toppled-over chair. "Were you climbing, by any chance?"

"Yes," Callie slowly admitted, rubbing her wet eyes. "Will Santa put me on the naughty list now?"

"No," her mother sighed, carrying Callie to the armchair.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I swear," Colleen told her. "Santa knows you're a good girl. But no more climbing, missy. Got it?"

"Yup," she replied, tears drying on her face. "Mommy, can you kiss my boo boo?" She lifted up her arm to show her mother the scrape she'd received from the rug.

"Let's see." Collen took her daughter's arm in her hand, and pressed her lips to it. "All better?"

"Better," Callie breathed, snuggling up in her mother's lap.

Colleen began to quietly hum _Silent Night_. As Callie sat there, resting her head against her mother's soft chest, she popped her thumb in her mouth, curling her finger around her nose, watching the Christmas lights and daydreaming of presents she most likely would never get.

She took her thumb out of her mouth when she heard someone at the door. "Daddy's home!" she squealed. She crawled out of her mother's lap, and ran across the trailer to meet him.

"Hey, you little critter," said Donald, scooping Callie up in his arms, simultaneously kissing her cheek and tickling her belly.

"Hi, Dada," she said, holding him around the neck. Her boo boo was long forgotten. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, shorty." He carried her across the room, and kissed Jude and his wife.

"We've been waiting for you, daddy," Colleen told him. "We still need to put the angel on the tree."

"Well," he chuckled. "I think we can do that." He picked the angel up from the ornament box, and handed it to Callie. "What do you say, kiddo?"

Callie nodded eagerly.

"Okay," he said. Gripping his daughter's waist, he lifted her up as high as the Christmas tree itself. "Put it right up there."

Secure in her dad's arms, Callie set the angel on the tree. When he set her down on the floor, she ran to Colleen. "I did it, mommy. Did you see me?"

"Yes, I did." Colleen bent down and gave her a hug. "You did good."

Callie planted a wet kiss on her mother's lips. "I love you, mommy."

Smiling, Colleen hugged her one more time. "I love you too, Callie."

* * *

><p>Staring at the exquisite Christmas tree, the white twinkle lights blurred and danced like fireworks as tears ran down Callie's cheeks. There was an ache in her heart that she couldn't ignore. Suddenly, she wanted to feel like a little girl again, safe with her family. She wanted her daddy.<p>

* * *

><p>Brandon sat down in a high-back leather chair in Robert's den, twiddling his thumbs and shaking his leg, trying to rid himself of his nerves.<p>

Robert shut the door, then turned to Brandon. "Want to play a round of pool?" He indicated to the dark-wood pool table that stood across the room.

"Oh, uh, no thanks," he stammered. "I- I don't know how."

"Hmm," she older man replied, scratching his chin. "Let me teach you sometime." He sat down across from Brandon. "I guess we should get down to business. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Brandon began, tugging his stiff collar away from his neck. "As you know, Callie and my relationship has gotten pretty serious. She... she means everything to me. I love her so much. She just fills my heart. And, I know I'm young, but I'm ready to commit to her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So, uh, I'd like to ask your permission to marry her. Please."

Robert gave Brandon a sad smile. "I have to admit, I'm a little surprised you're asking me," he told him. "Callie's all but shut me out of her life completely."

Brandon swallowed the lump in his throat, wishing he'd brought something to drink with him. "Well, it's the respectful thing to do," he told the older man. "You're her father."

"I feel more like a stranger," Robert confided.

Brandon sighed, knowingly. "Callie can be complicated. She... she tends to bottle things up. She has a hard time expressing her feelings. The only people she's ever really opened up to are me and my mom."

Robert nodded grimly. "I know it's hard for her. I try to keep that in mind. I just never understood, though, how she can love your family so much, but she can look me in the eye, her own flesh and blood, and tell me she hates me."

"Well," said Brandon. "She and my mom, they have a really close bond. And I think Callie has a hard time with men in general. All the men in her life have either hurt her or let her down, in some way."

"I know," Robert replied. "I've read her file. But I'm trying to be there for her. I love her so much. It kills me that she doesn't love me back. She just has so much anger."

"I think, deep down, she really does love you," Brandon confided. "She's just afraid to admit it. I don't know... maybe she think she'll be betraying my moms and Donald if she does, or she thinks you'll eventually disappoint her like everyone else."

"I've already disappointed her," he admitted. "I didn't keep my promise to her, to let her get adopted. But I couldn't... she's my baby, and she's all I have left of Colleen." He sighed deeply. "Tell me, if you found out you had a child like Callie, could you just abandon her?"

Brandon tried to imagine a daughter, his and Callie's. He shook his head. "No. I don't think I could."

Robert stood up, pacing back and forth. "I guess I haven't answered your question yet," he told Brandon. "Are you going to take good care of Callie?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Like I said, I love her. You can trust me with her."

"Then," he finally replied. "You have my permission to marry her."

"Thank you so much!" Brandon breathed. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I think I do," he replied with a smile. "Why don't you head back to the living room? I need to run upstairs and get something, and I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>"Callie, why are you crying?" Sophia asked, looking up at her older sister.<p>

"It's nothing," Callie quickly told her, shrugging it off. "I'm fine. I just need some air."

She hurried down the hall, up the stairs to her room, and pulled out her cell phone, searching for the number. It rang, and finally, he answered it. "Callie?"

"Dad," she said quietly. "Hi."

"Hi, sweetheart," said Donald, sounding surprised. "I haven't heard from you in ages."

"I know," she apologized. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too. Is something wrong?" he asked. "You sound upset."

"I just... I miss mom so much," she sobbed, breaking down. "All this holiday stuff... it's too much."

"I know," he sighed. "Your mom loved Christmas more than anyone. Even with nothing, she made the holidays seem magical."

"I wish she were here," she hiccuped. "I need her."

"Don't cry, baby" Donald soothed. "Take a deep breath."

She did so, trembling as she exhaled.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to distract her. "Anything new?"

"Um, I'm... I'm getting married," she replied, her voice shaking. "Not right away, but soon."

"Wow," he breathed. "I can believe you're so grown up already."

"Well," she sighed. "I don't feel grown up today."

"Callie," said Donald. "I am so happy for you. And I know that... you know, I don't have rights to you anymore. But if you need someone to give you away at your wedding, I would be honored to do it."

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course," he told her. "I'd be proud. I know we're not blood, but you'll always be my little critter."

"You're still my dad," Callie told him. "Robert is just... a sperm donor. You're the person who raised me." She brushed her tears away with the back of her hand. "I love you, dad. And thanks... for talking to me."

"Any time. And I love you too, baby."

She ended the call, tucking her phone back in her pocket. When she stepped into the hall, she saw Robert standing there, tears in his eyes. "I miss her too, honey," he sighed, reaching out to hug her.

Callie stepped away from him, dodging his embrace. "You were _spying _on me!" she accused. "I can't believe this!" She turned away, and hurried down the hall.

** To Be Continued**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

"Callie," said Robert, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Honey, I wasn't spying on you."

"Then why were you standing there listening to me?" she asked, tears springing her eyes. "That was a private conversation."

He sighed, looking her in the eye. "I'm so sorry. I was just passing by, and I heard you talking about your mother. I didn't mean to invade your privacy. I've just never heard you talk about her much, and I was curious."

"If you heard me talking about mom, you must have heard everything else too," she told him, cringing as she went over her conversation in her head.

He nodded grimly.

"Ugh," she groaned, covering her eyes. "This is so embarrassing."

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he told her, pulling her closer. "I'm the one who should be embarrassed. Again, I'm sorry... I just want so badly to be involved in your life." He looked down at his feet, studying the pattern of the Oriental rug. "I love you, Callie. And contrary to what you may think, you were conceived in love. Your mother was very special to me."

"Then why did you leave her?" she asked. "You're supposed to fight for the people you love." As she said it, she knew from experience that it was easier said than done.

"I was scared," he admitted. "I was- _am_- a coward, just like you said. But if I'd known about you, I would have fought a little harder. I will always fight for you, Callie."

"I think you should know," she slowly told him. "Donald offered to give me away at my wedding."

Robert's face darkened, shadowed with grief. "Are you going to take him up on that offer?"

"I haven't decided yet," replied, biting her lip. "But, he _is_ my father..."

"_I'm_ your father," Robert told her, firmly. "I would _love_ to walk you down the aisle. Would you really rob me of that?"

"Donald is the person who loved me and raised me," she calmly pointed out, her loyalties torn. "He's the only dad I've ever known."

"And he's the person who killed your mother," Robert reminded her. "How the hell can you still call him your dad, or even look at him for that matter? I don't get it. He was so selfish, he took Colleen away from two little kids who needed her."

"At least he was around," she retorted. "That's more than you can say." She sucked in her breath, wondering if she'd gone too far.

"Honey," Robert sighed. "I'm trying to be there for you now. I'm _trying _to be a good dad, but you keep pushing me away. Can't you see that?" He took her hand in his, gently squeezing it. "Donald is just going to hurt you like he always has before."

"You don't know that..."

"Yes, I do," he promised. "And when he does, I'll be there for you, no matter what."

"You weren't there for me when I asked you to sign the abandonment papers," she told him, her tears spilling over, betraying her tough attitude. "That was the only thing I've ever asked of you, and you wouldn't do that one thing for me."

"I did the right thing!" he cried, quickly touching his hand to his chest. "They wanted me to abandon you, when I never even got a chance to know you. How is that fair?"

"You should've just let me stay with the Fosters," she sniffled. "I was happy there. I would've come to visit you guys all the time. Why did you have to take me away?"

"Because you didn't belong in a foster home," he replied. "You belonged with us. I would've adopted Jude too, if Stef and Lena hadn't already. I would've loved him as my own."

"Do you like Stef and Lena?" Callie asked, in a calmer voice. She'd always suspected that a big part of the reason he took her from them so easily was because he disliked them, and the argument he'd had with Stef the day before supported that theory.

Robert squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. "I'm grateful that they were good to you," he told her. "And I know you love them. But they never asked me if _I _wanted you, and I resent that. They just came in and assumed I would abandon you, without even considering that I might want a relationship with you. I'm not some deadbeat dad, Callie. If I'd known you existed, you never would've even _seen_ a foster home."

He paused, tears running down his face. "When you have a child, you'll understand why I couldn't abandon you. I could never turn my back on you, honey. You're my baby girl."

Callie's face softened, her expression blank. As angry as she was with her father, it was hard to see him cry, and to know that she caused it. She stepped forward, opening her mouth to speak, just as Jill called them down for dinner.

* * *

><p>That night, after a huge meal and dessert with the Quinns, Callie and Brandon went to the Foster's. They planned to spend the night so they could be there on Christmas morning, for breakfast and presents; even Robert had agreed to the arrangement, since they'd spent Christmas Eve with his family.<p>

They arrived at the house late, exhausted. And after some convincing, Stef and Lena finally allowed the two of them to share Brandon's bed, rather than sleep separately. Once everyone else had begun to turn in for the night, Callie slipped on her nightgown, and crawled under the covers.

Minutes later, Brandon joined her, freshly showered, dressed in plaid pajama pants. "Callie?" He snuggled beside her, snaking his arm around her waist.

"Yeah?" she rolled over to look at him.

Leaning in, he sensuously kissed her neck, then her lips. "You know," he whispered seductively, "it's always been a fantasy of mine to fuck you in this room."

She shook her head softly. "I'm really not in the mood tonight, Brandon. I'm sorry."

He nodded, backing off. "Did something happen between you and Robert?" he asked. "Things seemed kind of tense at dinner."

"We had an argument," she replied. She slowly explained what happened, from start to finish.

"Callie..." said Brandon, quietly but firmly. "You had an opportunity to make up with him. Why didn't you do it?"

"Because..."

"You should have heard how he talked about you tonight," he told her, before she could finish her thought. "He loves you so much. He called you his baby. All he wants is for you to love him back."

He sighed. "I love my dad to death, and he's changed a lot since he's gotten sober, but when I was a kid, he let me down more times than I can count. I would've given _anything_ for him to be more like Robert."

"What are you trying to say?" Callie asked.

"I'm saying," he replied, "that I love you, sweetheart, but I think you're being stupid."

She gave him a look of hurt and confusion. Brandon had never spoken to her that way before.

"About this," he clarified. "Being angry at him can't change anything now. All it's doing is keeping you from having a good relationship with him."

"Anyway," he added. "I thought you should know that he gave his permission for me to marry you." Pausing, he pressed a tender kiss to her temple. "And I can't help but remember that if Robert didn't take you away from moms, we wouldn't be getting married at all."

Callie said nothing, studying Brandon through wet eyes.

"Can't you just make up with him?" Brandon asked. "Please?"

"I'll think about it," she told him, her voice barely a whisper.

Brandon smiled, though he tried to hide it. Sliding his hand under her head, he drew her toward him and kissed her. "Goodnight. I love you."

She nodded again. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"It's Christmas morning!" Lena chirped, as everyone gathered in the living room. "Let's see what Santa brought!"<p>

"Mama," Mariana groaned, dressed in her Christmas pajamas and Grinch slippers. "Puh-lease."

Lena passed her hand over Mariana's hair. "You're never too old for Santa, my love." She went to the tree, which was slightly crooked from ornament overload, and began passing out presents.

For an hour, the whole family sat, spread out around the living room, eating sweet rolls, drinking coffee and cocoa, and tearing into gifts. Callie admired a purse Lena had given her, thinking that everything had already been opened, when Stef called her name.

"There's one more gift for you here," she told her, reaching to the back of the tree, sending a shower of pine needles to the floor.

"Really?" she asked, her interest piqued. "What is it?"

"I don't know, love," her foster mother replied. "Open it and find out."

Callie took the small, square box in her hands, examining it. The tag read, _To: Callie Quinn Foster_?

Curious, she tore into the wrapping paper. Inside, she found a jewelry box. She lifted the lid slowly. Inside, sitting on a bed of black velvet, was the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen; the clear stone was princess cut in a silver setting, flanked by a band of smaller stones. Instantly, she fell in love with it. She gaped at it in awe, then turned to look at Brandon. "Is it-?"

Brandon took the box from her, and removed the ring, then took her hands in his own, smiling. "Callie, I love you. I didn't even know what love was until I met you. You're everything to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

As far as Callie knew, it was already decided that she and Brandon would be getting married, so his romantic proposal caught her off guard. She blinked once as the family watched her intently, waiting for her to answer. Then, she threw her arms around Brandon, bursting into happy tears. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you."

"She said yes!" Stef cheered, as everyone clapped.

"I love you," Callie whispered, as Brandon pulled her closer and kissed her. When they parted, he slipped the ring on her finger. It fit her perfectly.

"I love you too," he told her. His eyes shone with tears. "I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Once things had settled down, gift wrappings strewn across the living room, Callie found a private moment with Brandon, sitting down next to him. "Where did you get this ring?" she asked, moving her finger so the stones sparkled. "It must have cost a fortune."<p>

"Do you like it?" he asked, hopefully.

She nodded. "I love it. I feel like... like it was made for me. But you didn't have to spend so much on me. I would've been happy with something simpler."

Brandon smiled vaguely, as if he knew a secret. "I didn't buy it," he told her, taking her hand in his, and kissing her knuckles. "It was your mother's engagement ring."

"My mother's?" she asked. She didn't recall her mother ever owning a piece of jewelry so precious.

He nodded. "Robert gave it to me last night when you weren't looking. He thought... he thought you should have it. You know, to remember her by."

Callie looked down at the ring again, her lip trembling. Brandon took her in his arms, hugging her tight, as her tears came.

** To be Continued**


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: The situation with Stef and Lena vs. Robert is a moral issue that I've given a lot of thought to over the course of the season. I love Stef and Lena, you know I do, but I can't help but think that they're wrong to discourage Callie from accepting any kind of love and support from her father. Robert isn't like Ana, for example. He's stable, wants to do right by his daughter, and has a lot of love to give. But they never seemed to consider that he might love Callie just as much as they do, and might be unwilling to just sign away his relationship with his child. This isn't really something that's been touched on in the show, but I hope it is eventually.**

Chapter 26.

"I think I need to go see my dad," said Callie, standing up and brushing her tears away.

"Wait," said Brandon, rising to his feet to join her. "Did you just call him 'dad?''

She nodded shyly. "Yeah. I did."

"It's just... I've never heard you call him anything but Robert," he said, following her to the door.

Shrugging into her jacket, she turned to him. "Well, it's time things changed."

* * *

><p><strong> Two Years Earlier:<strong>

"Whoa. That's something I haven't seen in a while," said Callie, walking into the living room. "I didn't know people still owned VCRs." It was a quiet day in the Quinn household. Jill and Sophia had gone to a horse show, leaving Callie and Robert alone.

Robert looked up from where he sat on the floor, surrounded by a tangle of wires. "Well, I do," he laughed. "And this baby still works." He connected the cords to the wall, and then backed up to admire his handiwork. "There."

She went to stand beside him, watching him curiously. "What's all this for?"

"Just a little surprise for you," he told her, holding up a tape labeled, Home Movies. "Since Jill and Sophia are out, I thought you might like to see this. I took it when your mom and I were married."

"You have a tape of my mom?" Callie asked, surprised. She understood why he'd never shown the tape to her before; talking about Colleen seemed to make Jill uncomfortable.

"Yeah," he nodded. "What do you say, kiddo? Do you want to watch it?"

"Of course," she said, sitting down on the sofa. Robert popped the tape in the VCR, pressed play, and sat down next to her. After several seconds, the video began.

"Get that thing out of my face!" Colleen cried, laughing, as the tape started. She covered the lens with her hand. She was in her early twenties, dressed in her bathrobe and slippers.

In the background, Robert chuckled. "Come on... the camera loves you. Don't you want to get discovered?"

Dropping her hand away, Colleen rolled her eyes, then went back to washing dishes. Briefly, Robert turned the camera on a younger version of himself. His now-salt-and-pepper hair was thick and dark. "Everyone, meet my beautiful wife."

The focus went back on Colleen. She was young, happy, healthy, and so, so pretty. Her voice sounded just the way Callie remembered. As she watched her mother laughing and joking with Robert, her eyes stung with tears and her throat felt tight. She leaned forward, focusing hard on the screen, wanting to study every detail; to permanently etch it in her memory.

"You know," Robert told her, brushing back her hair. "You were already in her tummy when this was taken. She just didn't know it yet."

Callie squinted at the date in the corner of the screen, and counted back the months. It was true; her mother's stomach was still flat, but nonetheless, Callie was already a part of her. She glanced up at her father in amazement.

"How about a little kiss?" a younger Robert teasingly asked Colleen on the TV screen.

"If I kiss you, will you get that camera out of here?" she giggled.

"Maybe..."

Callie watched her mother drop her dishcloth and cross the room to her husband. Robert turned the camera on both of them as his wife leaned in to peck him on the lips.

As Callie and Robert sat there, watching the video together, she felt her father put his arm around her shoulders. And for the first time, she didn't pull away.

* * *

><p>"Callie?" said Sophia, studying her older sister with surprise. "I thought you weren't coming over today."<p>

"I wasn't going to," she told her, standing on the Quinns' doorstep. "But I really wanted to see you guys. Where's dad?"

Sophia stood there for a moment, stunned. "He's uh... he's in the living room. I'll get him." She turned toward the other room, then looked back. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," said Callie, letting herself in. She followed Sophia to the living room and found Robert sitting on the sofa.

"Callie?" he asked, standing up to greet her. "We weren't expecting you today, honey. Is everything alright? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good," she replied. "But thanks, anyway."

He nodded. "Where's Brandon?"

"He's not here," she quickly told him. "Um, can I talk to you? Please?"

"Sure. Am I in trouble?" he laughed.

"No," she smiled. "Not at all."

She followed him to the den, and he closed the door behind them. "What's up?" he asked, sitting down.

Callie paced the room, more nervous than she imagined she would be. "I know I've been the worst daughter," she blurted out. "I hate myself for the way I've acted, and I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, but I just wanted to tell you..."

"Callie," said Robert, calmly. "Take a seat. Breath."

Stopping, she nodded and sat down next to him, playing with the ring on her finger. "Brandon said this was mom's," she told him, holding out her hand. "Was it?"

"Yes," he replied. "It was the engagement ring I gave her." He held up his hands defensively. "I promise, I wasn't trying to manipulate you in any way by giving it to Brandon. I just thought you might want it."

Callie smiled weakly at her father. "I didn't... think that. I just wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome, honey," he nodded, looking relieved. "So, did you say yes?"

She managed a small smile. "I did." She cleared her throat before going on, knowing the question she was about to ask was a difficult one, and that the answer might be something she didn't want to hear. "Um, you didn't take this ring back from mom, did you?" she asked. "When you got divorced, I mean?"

"No," he laughed, patting her knee. "She threw it at me, actually. Like mother, like daughter, huh?"

Callie smiled, looking down at the ring, lovingly fingering the stones. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome," he replied. "I'm glad you like it. I thought it would mean more to you because she wore it."

"It does." She sighed deeply. "Listen. I'm really sorry about everything. I just wanted you to know that."

"I'm sorry too, honey," he replied. "We both said things."

"I don't mean just for yesterday," she told him, her voice shaking. "I mean for everything. I've been horrible to you, when you were just trying to be a good father." She brushed the back of her hand across her damp cheeks. "You _are _a good father. And I'm so sorry, dad."

Robert looked at her, speechless, as if he didn't trust his ears. "You just called me dad."

She nodded, blushing a little. "Yeah. I did."

"I've waited so long to hear you call me that," he breathed, his eyes filling with tears. "Callie, you don't know what this means to me."

She sniffled, wiping her runny nose with a tissue. "I've been a terrible daughter," she told him, focusing on her shoes.

"Hey, now." He grabbed her hand in his, lightly squeezing it. "You are not a terrible daughter, Callie. We've had our differences, but I know you're a good girl, and I love you no matter what."

"How can you still love me?" she asked, picking at the lint on her sweater; anything to distract herself. It was still hard for her to show her emotions, and maybe it always would be. "I wouldn't."

"I'll always love you," he replied. "You're my little girl. I love you more than you'll ever know."

Finally, she couldn't handle it anymore; her feelings of regret, sadness, and love were too strong for any distraction to hold back. Looking into her father's eyes, her face crumpled and she burst into tears, her shoulders shaking.

Robert held out his arms expectantly, waiting for her to crawl into them. "Come here, baby."

Callie moved closer, letting him enfold her in a hug. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck, actually hugging him back.

"There, there, honey," he whispered, stroking her hair. "Don't cry. It's okay." He pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Daddy's got you."

Callie held onto him tighter, trying to ease the ache in her heart as he rocked her in his arms, trying to console her. "You're so precious to me," he told her, his own tears wetting her cheek. "You're so much like your mom. And every time I look at you, I remember the love I had for her."

"Really?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Mm-hm. You know, I didn't even know she passed away until I found out about you."

"That must have been hard."

"It was," he nodded. "It was very hard. But you're the greatest gift she ever gave me."

Callie sobbed against her father's shoulder until she was breathless and all her tears were shed. Finally, she looked up at him, through puffy, hooded eyes. "You really do love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he assured her. "And nothing you can say or do would make me stop."

She nodded. "I... I love you too, dad." He handed her a clean tissue, and she dabbed at her eyes and cheeks. "I think I always have. I just... I have a hard time showing my feelings for people."

He gently patted her shoulder. "Yeah, I figured that much. And I can't say I blame you after all you've been through. Listen, though. What would you say to starting over?"

"I'd like that," she replied. She looked to him shyly, just realizing how much her bitterness and resent had been wearing down on her. The possibility of losing it was more than welcome. "I mean, if you can forgive me."

"I already have," he promised. "Can you forgive me?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure about trusting you yet, though. That's a little harder for me. Is that okay?"

"It's okay," he agreed. "Trust takes time. We'll work on that."

"Okay." She rested her head on his shoulder, slowly growing more comfortable in his arms.

"Callie," said Robert. "I want you to know that it's okay with me if Donald walks you down the aisle. I won't love the idea, but I can handle it. He did raise you, after all. He's just as much your father as I am."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking up.

"Yeah," he nodded. "And maybe I can do the father-daughter dance with you?"

"That sounds fair."

He planted another kiss on her temple, then stood up, holding his hand out to help her to her feet. "I guess we'd better enjoy the rest of the holiday. It looks like we're going to be busy planning a wedding soon."

"Dad?" Callie quietly asked, hanging back a little.

"What, sweetheart?"

She dug the toe of her shoe into the rug. "Do you really have a problem with me and Brandon living together?"

He paused, running his fingers through his hair. "No, honey. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. That was... that was more about my personal feelings toward Stef, rather than you. I was just hurt that I was left out of the decision. I didn't mean the things I said."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he nodded. "I'm glad you have Brandon. He's a good kid, and he really loves you."

She smiled. "I love him too." She followed her father out the door, and back to the living room.

When Sophia saw them, she hopped up from the sofa. "What's going on?" she asked, looked from Callie to Robert. "Is everything okay?"

Callie nodded, grabbing her younger sister into a hug. "Everything's fine." She kissed the top of her head, burying her nose in her hair. "So, are you still up to being a bridesmaid?"

** To Be Continued**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

Callie snuggled closer to Brandon. He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin. It was their first night in their new apartment; after a day of unpacking, they'd eaten their first meal, Chinese take out, at their new kitchen table. Now, they were relaxing on the sofa, watching public TV, because the cable wouldn't be hooked up until Monday.

"You know what we need?" Brandon suddenly asked, flicking the television off.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, yawning.

"We need cute pet names," he concluded.

Callie laughed. "You want to be _that _couple?"

He nodded, smiling playfully. "Humor me. Let's see. You can be... Snuggle Bunny."

"Seriously?" she snorted.

"Now, you come up with one for me," he told her, twisting a piece of her hair around his finger. "Make it a good one."

"Okay," she sighed, after giving it some thought. "You can be Cutie Buns."

"Cutie Buns?" he chuckled. "Do you have a butt fetish or something?"

"Maybe," she giggled, reaching back to pinch his ass.

Brandon stole a kiss, then nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too," she nodded, kissing him again.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb, looking into her eyes. "I can't wait until we're married. It can't come soon enough."

"I know," she replied. "Neither can I. We should set a date, so we can get invitations out."

"Do you have anything in mind?" he asked her. There wasn't really one significant date in their relationship, as it had been spread out over so much time. They couldn't look back on one specific day and say, 'that was the day I fell in love with you.' Neither of them were even sure when they fell in love; it happened so quietly, neither of them saw it coming until they were kissing in the garden at Stef and Lena's wedding.

Callie gave him a half-smile. "I was kind of thinking of Valentine's Day. Is that too cheesy?"

"No. I think it's romantic," he told her, rubbing her shoulder. "But it's only a month and a half away, and we have to think about food, and decorations, and a venue..."

"Well," she shrugged. "We could have the ceremony and reception in my dad's courtyard, so that would take care of the venue. And as for everything else, the cost isn't really an issue."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think we can pull it off?"

"I think we can," she replied. "I mean, I don't think either of us want anything too elaborate, and Jill knows the right people." Her stepmother threw so many dinner parties and benefits that she practically had her event planner on speed dial.

Brandon tilted her chin up with his fingertips, and brought his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. "I think it's perfect."

Callie smiled, pleased. "Then, Valentine's Day it is."

Brandon pulled her closer and gave her another kiss, then pressed his forehead against hers. "What do you say we go christen the bedroom?"

She nodded slowly. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Sliding off the couch, Callie followed him to their new room. Once they were inside, they were all over each other, kissing as they undressed.

Brandon's lips were warm and moist against her skin as he lifted her onto the bed, made up with cool, clean sheets. He ran his hands over her curves as he smashed his lips against hers, hungrily. He was already hard, his erection pressing against her belly. She ground against him, causing him to groan.

Minutes later he was moving inside her, her gripping his shoulders, her knuckles white. And then, with a final sigh, he found his release, and she followed.

Afterward, as they lay in each other's arms, coming down from the high. Warm and sleepy, Callie glanced over at the nightstand, where her case of birth control pills sat. And in an instant of panic, she felt her blood run cold when she realized that she couldn't even remember if she'd taken it that day.

* * *

><p><strong> Two Weeks Later:<strong>

"Hi, honey," said Robert, as he and Sophia approached Callie. "Sorry we're a little late. Traffic's bad downtown."

"It's okay," she shrugged. She and Sophia were going to meet Stef, Lena, and Mariana to go dress shopping, and then out to lunch, just the two of them. It would be the first time her sister spent time with the Fosters in a long time.

Robert reached out to give Callie a quick hug. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back; it still felt unfamiliar, and a little bit awkward. Before they parted, he tilted his chin down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Then, he took her face between his hands. "I love you, sweetheart," he told her, looking her in the eye.

"I love you too, dad," she smiled, placing her own hand over one of his. "Thanks for bringing Sophia over."

"No problem," he nodded. He turned to kiss Sophia. "Have fun, girls!"

"We will," said Sophia, waving. "Bye, dad!"

"Bye, girls."

Once they were alone, Callie took her sister in her arms. "How are you doing, baby girl?"

"I'm great," she replied, returning the hug. "I can't wait to try on dresses."

"Didn't you hear?" Callie joked. "I've already picked out your dress. It's hot pink lace with ruffles, puffed sleeves, and a giant bow on the butt."

"No _way_," Sophia laughed, playfully socking her in the arm.

"Get in the car, bug," Callie told her, unlocking the door. "We have to get going to meet the others."

Sophia climbed into the passenger seat, and buckled her seat belt. "I'm a little nervous," she admitted.

"Yeah?" Callie asked, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway. "Why?"

"I don't know." She absentmindedly played with the zipper on her jacket. "I've never met Mariana, and I know your moms don't really like my family..." her voice trailed off wistfully.

"Mariana's nice," Callie assured her. "You'll love her. And my moms do like you."

"Are you sure?" her sister asked, sounding not at all sure.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't they?" She glanced over at the teenage girl curiously.

Sophia mumbled something inaudible, still toying with her zipper.

"What was that?" Callie asked, stopping at a red light. "I didn't hear you."

"I said, because I tore up the abandonment papers, and they know it." She sucked in a deep breath. "If I didn't, dad wouldn't have had the chance to change his mind, and you would've been adopted."

"Sophia," Callie sighed. "You were just a kid when you did that. I doubt Stef and Lena are holding some kind of grudge against you for it." She patted her sister's knee. "Has that been bothering you all these years?"

She feebly nodded. "Yeah. Sort of." She wriggled in her seat. "I ruined your life."

Suddenly, Callie pitied her little sister. She knew what it was like to have a deep, dark secret eating away at you. "You didn't ruin my life," she told her. "I... I kind of ruined my own life."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I spent the last three years being miserable, you know? I was so angry at dad, Jill, and Stef, that I didn't let myself enjoy anything. And I could've spent more time with the Fosters, but I chose not to."

"And you hurt yourself," Sophia reminded her, her eyes shadowed with sadness.

"And that," she nodded. "I'm only now figuring out how wrong I was about everything."

"If you could go back, " Sophia asked, "would you want to live with the Fosters or us?" She watched her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"That's a hard question." It was hard; there were so many things she knew now that she didn't know then. Even just weeks ago, she would've told her sister she'd choose the Fosters without a second thought, but now, things had changed.

"I think I'd stay with you guys," she finally admitted. "If I'd gotten adopted, Brandon and I wouldn't be together right now. We'd be brother and sister. And," she added, "I might not have gotten to know you."

She turned into the bridal shop parking lot, looking for an available parking space. "But if I could go back, I'd handle things a lot differently than I did." First and foremost, she wouldn't let herself and Jude grow apart. And she wouldn't give Robert such a hard time, because she would understand how much she truly loved her. She recalled something Caitlin said a while back, when she was still fighting her feelings for Brandon; 'you're not seeing the big picture.' She wasn't then, but now, it was becoming clearer every day.

She found a space and parked the car, just as her moms and Mariana crossed the parking lot. "Looks like we're just in time, kiddo." The unbuckled their seat belts, and climbed out of the car.

* * *

><p>"So, did you have fun today?" Callie asked Sophia, as she set a few dollars on the table of the restaurant for a tip.<p>

"It was the best day ever!" Sophia told her excitedly. She and Mariana had hit it off right away. They had a great time trying on gowns together. Callie had chosen a dark, sophisticated shade of blue for the wedding, and Sophia and Mariana's navy bridesmaid dresses were long and silky, almost sweeping floor. Caitlin, though she couldn't make it for the shopping trip that day, would wear the same gown, as Callie's maid of honor; if it wasn't for her, Callie and Brandon might not have ever gotten together. Callie had also found a wedding dress, white with a navy blue sash. The strapless bodice was embellished with sparkling crystals. She'd never dreamed she'd own anything so beautiful.

As they drove down the road, headed home, Callie spotted a pharmacy out of the corner of her eye. On impulse, she turned into it, as something she'd been trying to put out of her head suddenly surfaced.

"What are we doing here?" Sophia asked.

"I just have to grab something really quick," Callie told her. "Can you wait here?"

Sophia nodded, and Callie climbed out of the car. Hurrying, she went into the store, straight to the Family Planning aisle, grabbed the first pregnancy test she saw, and brought it to the register.

** To Be Continued... uh oh. Is Callie pregnant?**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

When Callie got home, Brandon wasn't there. She breathed a sigh of relief, thinking of the pregnancy test she'd bought. Passing through the kitchen, she set the paper pharmacy bag on the counter, then took the garment bag containing her wedding gown to the bedroom to store it until the big day.

On the way to her, room, she stopped, staring into the sliver of sunlight filtering through the half-opened door of the spare room. Boxes of she and Brandon's belongings were stacked inside, waiting to be unpacked. She couldn't help once again envisioning the small room as a baby nursery. Absentmindedly, she placed her hand on her stomach, wondering if there was already a baby growing inside her; a child neither she or Brandon were really ready for, but whom she knew they would love if it came into the world anyway.

Hurrying into the bedroom, she opened the closet, and carefully hung her gown inside, out of sight. She wasn't a terribly superstitious person, but she didn't want Brandon to see it before the wedding, regardless. She was tightly closing the closet door, when she heard the front door, and Brandon calling her name.

"Coming!" she called back. And in a moment of panic, she remembered the pregnancy test she'd left on the counter. Hurrying out of the room, she rushed into the kitchen, and snatched it off the counter.

Brandon gave her a perplexed look, biting into a banana. "What's that, Cal?"

"Nothing," she told him, a little too quickly. Her plan was to take the test in private, so as not to worry him without cause- or to get his hopes up and then disappoint him- if the test came out negative.

"It looks like something," he observed, chewing carefully. "Seriously, Callie. What is it?"

She sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up, and opened the bag, holding out the slim box. "If you must know, it's a pregnancy test."

Brandon's jaw tensed, his expression unreadable. "Oh."

"That's all you have to say?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Oh?"

"I just... I'm surprised. I thought you were on the pill."

"I am," she assured him. "But I guess I've been a little bit careless lately, with all the family stuff, and moving, and I just want to make sure to be safe."

He nodded, concerned. "Have you missed your period?"

She shrugged. "The pill makes me kind of irregular. I don't always get it every month." She gave him a sheepish look. "Are you mad at me?"

"Nah," he replied, shaking his head. Moving closer, she took her into his arms, hugging her close. "But no more secrets, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, breathing in the spicy scent of his cologne.

"Well," he breathed. "I guess we should find out. You want me there with you?"

"Please?" she sighed, looking up at him pleadingly.

He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Come on."

They went to the bathroom together. Once they were inside, Callie opened the box, looking over the instructions as Brandon stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

When she was sure of how to do the test, she gripped the stick in her hand, glancing back at the toilet. "I don't know if I can pee in front of you," she told him, blushing.

"I'll be right outside the door," he nodded. But before he left the room, he gave her another quick hug, the stubble on his face tickling her cheek. "We'll deal with whatever the test says together. And I'll love you no matter what it says. You know that right?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He brushed her hair back, and pecked her cheek. "Good luck." Then he stepped outside the door.

Once she was alone, Callie took the test, her hands shaking. When she was finished, she set it on the counter and called Brandon back into the room to await the results with her. He stood beside her supportively, his arm around her.

"I've always liked the name Taylor," she told him, leaning against him. "It works for a boy or a girl."

He squeezed her shoulders affectionately. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

Finally, after an excruciatingly slow minute passed, the test results popped up. The leaned down, studying the stick.

"It's negative," said Callie quietly. "I'm not pregnant." She should have been jumping for joy, and she was relieved, but deep down, she felt a pang of sadness. She turned to face Brandon, still holding the stick. "I know it's crazy, but... I'm a little disappointed."

Brandon nodded, pulling her closer. "It's not crazy," he sighed. "I kind of feel the same way." He sat down on the edge of the bathtub, holding his arms up. "Come here."

Callie went to stand between his legs, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wouldn't have minded having a baby," she confided, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "Heck, I think about it every time I walk past the spare room. And I know you would be a great dad..."

"And you would be a great mom," he replied, gently rubbing her back. He pressed his lips to her cheek, giving her a wet kiss. "I can't wait to have a baby with you someday, when we're ready. It just wasn't meant to be right now."

"When do you think we'll be ready?" she asked, encircling his neck a little tighter.

"A couple years?" he guessed. "When we're done with school. We'll want to enjoy our baby, and we'll be able to then. Besides," he teased, "I want you all to myself for now."

She lifted her face from his shoulder and smiled. "You really are perfect, aren't you?"

Laughing, he kissed her cheek. "Not by a long shot."

"I guess it is for the best that I'm not pregnant," she sighed. "I found the perfect wedding dress today, and I don't want to outgrow it before I get to wear it."

"You found a dress?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Can I see it?"

"No," she told him, shaking her head. "You have to wait until the wedding. No peeking."

He brushed his thumb across her cheek, his eyes shining with good humor. "Don't worry. I won't. I'll just have to be in suspense." He playfully smacked her butt. "Come on. Let's go start dinner."

** To Be Continued... In the next chapter, we'll see a throwback to a favorite Brallie moment from the show. Which one do you think it is? Tell me your guess!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

"I like the blue hydrangeas with the white roses," said Callie, as she leafed through a flower catalog. She looked across the table at Brandon. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "I can't really tell one flower from another, so I don't know how much I can help you. But they _are_ beautiful."

She nodded, satisfied. "I think I'm gonna go with these.

"Then that's one more thing that's settled," said Jill, circling to order number on the catalog page. "I've also scheduled some dance lessons for the two of you."

"Dance lessons?" Callie asked, wrinkling her nose. "Why do we need dance lessons?"

"For your first dance," she explained. "You don't want to make fools of yourselves in front of everyone. You want to look poised and confident."

"I don't want it to be all choreographed, though," Callie told her. "It won't feel natural."

"Lots of people take dance lessons before their weddings," her stepmother replied. "Your first lesson has already been arranged. It's tomorrow at two o' clock, and I expect you both to be there."

"Maybe we already have plans?" Callie commented, growing irritated. "You could have asked us first."

"You're going," Jill told her firmly. "It's already been paid for."

Callie rubbed her temples, her head pounding. "I'm sick and tired of you trying to control everything," she snapped. Her stepmother had become more anal than usual since being recruited to help with the wedding plans. The understated event Callie and Brandon had envisioned was quickly becoming an elaborate affair.

Robert placed his hand on her daughter's shoulder, effectively getting her attention. "Watch the attitude, missy. Jill was just trying to help."

She sighed, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just stressed."

"I accept your apology," Jill told her. "But you're still going to the dance lessons."

Brandon reached across the table and squeezed Callie's hand. "Let's just do this. Who knows? It might be fun."

Jill smiled appreciatively. "Finally, someone sensible."

* * *

><p>The next day, Callie and Brandon arrived at the dance studio at two o' clock on the dot. "Don't be nervous," said Brandon, patting her knee. "It's going to be fine."<p>

"Who said I'm nervous?" she asked, climbing out of the car, her stomach fluttering.

Brandon gave her a probing look, his lips turned up in a playful smile. "I know you, Callie." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Better than you even know yourself."

"Alright," she sighed. "So, maybe I am a little nervous?"

"I am too," he confided. "But it's not like we haven't been through this before, right?"

"Right."

They entered the building and signed in, then were taken into a large studio that was lined with mirrors and smelled slightly of sweat.

"You must be Callie and Brandon." The voice startled Callie, and she turned to see a tall woman crossing the floor.

They nodded.

"I'm going to be your instructor," the woman told them. "My name is Leslie."

"Nice to meet you," said Brandon.

"Nice to meet you too," Leslie replied. "I hear you're getting married soon. Congratulations."

"Thanks," they said in unison.

Leslie turned on some slow music, the kind appropriate for a wedding. It filled the cavernous room, bouncing off the high ceiling and mirrored walls. "Now," she directed. "Stand face to face, so your stomachs are nearly touching. And Brandon, rest your hand on Callie's waist."

Smiling, Brandon awkwardly complied, laying his hand just above the curve of Callie's hip, his fingers grazing the small of her back.

"Very good," said Leslie. "Now Callie, please place your hand on Brandon's shoulder."

She brushed her thumb against the back of his neck before setting her hand down.

"Excellent."

"This like deja vu, isn't it?" Brandon whispered to her, tucking a strand of hair that had escaped from her ponytail behind her ear, then taking her other hand in his.

Callie nodded. She couldn't help but smile, thinking about the dance lesson they'd taken before Mariana's Quinceneara. She remembered her body becoming rigid at Brandon's touch, her muscles clenching tight. She wasn't used to being touched so intimately, and the excitement of being touched by Brandon frightened her, not because she didn't like it, but because she did.

"That was the day I knew it was over with Talya," he told her as they danced, Leslie counting off the steps in time with the music.

She smiled, remembering the moment when the dance teacher had asked them to look into each other's eyes and find a connection, and how her legs had turned to jelly. Meeting each other's gaze, she had been sure that Brandon's beautiful green eyes could see into her very soul; that something in her own eyes would betray her feelings for him. She'd felt naked, but she couldn't look away.

Now, they were looking into each other's eyes again, like they had years ago. But instead of feeling exposed, Callie felt warm from the inside out. She laid her head on Brandon's shoulder, and felt him embrace her, their feet still moving to the music.

* * *

><p>Callie wasn't sure how she found herself at Girls United, but there she was, parked on the curb. Brandon had a late class that afternoon, and she had other errands to run in the area. But the arrival of their wedding invitations in the mail had cemented her decision to visit the group home; she'd decided she had to deliver Rita's invitation in person.<p>

She'd meant to visit Rita many times in the past few years, especially since they'd rebuilt the house after the fire, but something always stopped her. When she lived with Robert and Jill, it was because Jill was uncomfortable around the girls. Then, after that, it was shame that kept her away: the last time she saw Rita, Callie was in the psych ward with stitches in her wrist, at the lowest point in her downward spiral.

Climbing up the porch steps and ringing the doorbell, though, Callie felt as if she were coming home, in a strange way.

"Coming!" a voice called from inside.

Callie's heart skipped a beat. She could never mistake that voice. When the door swung open, she smiled, her eyes becoming misty. "Hi, Rita."

"Callie!" Rita cried, scooping her up in her arms. "What a surprise. Come in, sweetheart."

She followed her into the house, looking around in every direction.

"Is something wrong, Cal?" Rita asked, turning back to her.

She managed a small laugh. "I kind of expected everything to be the same." The bones of the house were similar to the original structure, but the rooms had a much more updated feel.

The older woman nodded. "The building may be different, but the spirit's the same."

"Do you ever hear from the other girls?" Callie asked.

"A few of them," Rita replied, sitting down and indicating for her guest to join her. "Daphne got her little girl back."

"That's awesome!" Callie gushed, smiling.

"It is," she nodded. "Let's see... Kiara comes in a few times a month to volunteer. And Cole is living independently, doing well. I've lost touch with Carmen, unfortunately. And Becka moved out of the area about a year ago."

"What about Gabi?" Callie asked, accepting a glass of iced tea.

Rita's face creased with sorrow, her body language apprehensive. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Gabi passed away a few months back."

"Oh." Callie felt as if all the breath had been sucked out of her. She took a slow sip of her drink, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I was too," Rita confided. "I attended her funeral."

"Was it... was it her HIV?" she asked, drawing a line in the condensation on her glass.

Rita nodded grimly. "It was." Looking up, she managed a weak smile. "What about you, Cal? What brings you here?"

"I... I wanted to give this to you," Callie told her, still shaken up by the news. She handed her a stiff envelope.

Slowly, Rita tore it open, looking over the invitation. "You're getting married," she said, in more of a statement than a question. She held the card up, taking a closer look at the delicate print. "To Brandon Foster." She gave Callie a playful smirk. "You just couldn't stay away from him, could you?"

Callie gave her a perplexed look, unsure of how to react. "Well, I-"

"I'm just kidding," Rita smiled, reaching over to pat her shoulder. "Congratulations, Cal. I'm happy for you."

"Do you think you can come to the wedding?"

"Of course," Rita replied. "I'll be there with bells on."

"Thanks," she nodded. "That means a lot to me. I don't think I would even be able to take this step without everything I learned from you."

"Well, I can't take all the credit," the older woman told her. "But hearing you say that makes my job worthwhile." She chuckled. "You were a pain in the ass, Callie. But I loved you. I love all my girls."

Callie smiled, picking at a small tear in her jeans. "Thanks. I think."

"It's a compliment," Rita assured her. "But hey... marriage is a big step. How are you holding up emotionally?"

"I'm a little stressed," she admitted. "But I guess that's normal."

"Something is bothering you, though?" Rita guessed.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Because I know you."

Callie sighed, thinking back to earlier that morning. It was time to take her birth control. She'd popped a pill out of the case and held it in her hand. And for a moment, she'd considered throwing it away, going off the pill altogether, without telling Brandon. "I had a pregnancy scare," she confided. "A few days ago."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "I've been thinking about having a baby for a little while, but Brandon and I both agreed to wait a few years. I know he's right, but I can't help it. I'm sad that the test was negative."

Rita gave her a sympathetic look. "It feels like you've lost something, doesn't it?"

She looked up in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I've been in a similar situation," the older woman confided. "But in my case, I found out I wasn't able to conceive."

"What did you do?" Callie asked.

"I was angry for a while, made some dumb mistakes. But it worked out in the end. I have lots of children now: you, and all the other girls I work with."

"_I_ almost made a dumb mistake," Callie admitted. Quickly, she told her about her impulse to go off birth control.

"Callie," Rita sighed. "Honey. Don't do it. If you trick him, I promise you, you'll regret it."

"I know," she nodded. "And I don't think I could really go through with it. It's just... the scare made me realize how much I want a baby."

"You're only twenty, Cal. What's the rush?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just love Brandon so much, and I want us to be a family."

"But you will be a family when you're married," Rita told her. "A small family, but a family just the same."

"I know," she replied.

"Is your relationship with Brandon healthy?" the other woman asked. "Does he treat you well?"

"Yeah," she nodded, her smile returning. "He treats me like a queen. I don't deserve how much he does for me."

"_I_ think you deserve it," Rita told her. "I really do. Everyone deserves to be loved. Everyone deserves to find someone who makes them feel special."

"I didn't mean it like that..." said Callie, her words hanging in the air.

"Do you remember what I told you about my first marriage?" Rita asked her. "How it ended?"

She nodded. "Yes. You cheated on him. But I would never cheat on Brandon."

"I'm not saying you would," she assured her.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying," she went on. "Don't screw this up. Brandon loves you, and he wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he didn't. Never forget that. Just trust in it."

"What does this have to do with me wanting a baby?" Callie asked. Deep down, she knew exactly what Rita was trying to tell her and yet, she felt the need to have it vocalized.

"It has everything to do with it," she told her. "Your going off your birth control could easily become my affair. How would he ever be able to trust you again if you lied to him about something so important? I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I made, Cal. You and I have both dealt with the same insecurities, and one of them is allowing ourselves to trust in a good thing."

"So, what should I do?"

"You could tell him how you're feeling," she suggested. "Just be open with him. About this, and anything else that comes along."

"Rita?"a voice called, interrupting. A teenage girl entered the room.

"What's up, Sarah?"

"I don't feel well," she girl told her.

Rita nodded, standing up. "Hold on a sec, kiddo."

"I better go," said Callie, setting her glass on the coffee table. "Thanks for the visit."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she replied, giving her one more hug. "I'll see you at your wedding."

**To Be Continued... no one guessed the dance lesson from "Quinceneara." An underrated Brallie moment, but one of my favorites.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

** Ten Years Earlier:**

"Mommy! _Mommy_, come back!"

Callie rolled over, roused from her sleep, to find Jude thrashing around in the next bed, crying hysterically. Sighing, she sat up. "I'm coming, Judie. Hold on."

She climbed out of bed, and went to his side of the room, shaking him awake.

"Mommy," he whimpered, peering up at her through watery brown eyes. He held his arms up for her, silently begging for her to hold him.

Callie knelt down to kiss him. "Mommy's here. Don't cry."

She crawled into his bed, and pulled him into her lap, softly singing to him. It was a ritual that was happening at least twice a week. It started the first night they came to live with the Segals. Jude had had a nightmare, and woke up screaming for their mother. Callie had gone to comfort him, and when he awoke, Jude had confused her for Colleen in his sleepiness; they looked so much alike, even though Callie was only ten. Afraid to make Jude sadder, she'd gone with it, soothing him just as their mother would have.

Jude grasped a handful of hair, holding it to his cheek, as she rocked him. Holding him in the dark, she thought of their mother, and felt a pang of loneliness. She looked down at her thumb wistfully; she wanted to suck on it, but her pride kept her from doing so. If anyone knew that she, a ten year old girl, still sucked her thumb, she would die of humiliation. It was bad enough that she had wet the bed the week before. The Segals were nice about it, but waking up to soaked pajamas had still caused her to burn with shame. She had to be a grown-up. Her baby days were over. She was the mommy now. She had to be, for Jude.

Callie continued to comfort her brother. She'd sung every song she knew, and had just resorted to the Brady Bunch theme song, when he finally nodded off in her lap. She held him close, staring into the dark, wishing for her mother.

"Callie? What are you doing up, sweetheart?"

She turned around to see Mrs. Segal standing in the doorway. The middle-aged woman approached her. "Nothing," she whispered. "Jude just had a nightmare."

Mrs. Segal sat down on the edge of the bed. "I hear him crying sometimes, but he always seems to calm himself down. I guess it's you who's been comforting him, huh?"

"He misses our mom," Callie told her, once again glancing down at her thumb.

"You miss her too, don't you?" her foster mother asked.

Callie nodded shyly.

Mrs. Segal reached out to brush her long hair back. "You comfort Jude when he's sad, but who comforts you?"

"I don't need anyone," Callie told her, shaking her head. "I'm fine."

"I hear him call you mommy sometimes," the older woman admitted, her face drawn with sadness.

"It's just pretend," Callie quickly explained. "It makes him feel better."

Mrs. Segal stood up and lifted Jude out of his sister's lap, laying him down on his pillow. The six year old rolled over, curling up in a fetal position. "Callie," she said softly. "You're just a little bitty girl, yourself." She pulled her foster daughter into her lap, cradling her in her arms. "You don't have to be his parent. That's my job right now. Your job is to just be a kid."

Suddenly, feeling threatened, Callie pulled away. "No. I'm all he has." She turned away, tears stinging her eyes. "You can't take him away from me."

Sighing, Mrs. Segal went to her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean anything by it." She put her hand on Callie's shoulder and led her to her own bed, tucking her in. "Get some sleep. You have school in the morning."

She left the room, leaving the door open a crack, the hall light filtering in. Once she was gone, Callie turned to face the wall. She looked back to make sure she was really alone. When she was sure she was, she popped her thumb in her mouth and began to suck it, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Hey, snuggle bunny," said Brandon, coming into the kitchen. He went to the stove, where Callie was standing, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, cupping her breasts in his hands.<p>

"Hi," she said, glancing back, still pounding down her biscuit dough.

"Uh-oh," Brandon sighed. "Biscuits and gravy. Something's wrong."

She turned to him. "Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Because I know you," he replied. He sat down and gestured for her to come over. He pulled her into his lap, gently rubbing her thigh. "When you're scared, your rub your nose. When you're mad, your eyes get bigger and you shake your head a lot. When you want me to kiss you, you look at my lips..."

With that, Callie involuntarily glanced down at Brandon's mouth, and he gave her a soft peck in return.

"... and when when you're sad, you make biscuits and gravy." He nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "What's the matter, baby? Talk to me."

"I just have a lot on my mind," she sighed, holding onto his shoulder. "I can't stop thinking about having a baby."

Brandon was silent for a moment. "I know, honey," he finally replied. "But I thought we agreed to wait a while?"

"I know we did," she nodded. "It's just... I'm used to having someone to take care of. I need to be needed." When she'd moved in with the Quinns, she was actually pleased to discover how clingy and immature Sophia was. She quickly became her second mother, just as she'd done with Jude.

"That's all you've ever known," he nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You know, _I_ need you."

"It's not the same," she told him quietly. She looked up at him. "Brandon, I almost did something stupid."

"What?" he asked with concern.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise," he agreed, rubbing her arm.

Resting her head against him, she took a shaky breath, praying Rita's advice was right. "For like, a split second, I actually considered going off my birth control behind your back, so I would get pregnant."

"You did?" He studied her, his brow creased. "Huh. That's not like you, Cal."

She looked down, ashamed. "I'm so sorry. But I don't think I could've actually _done_ it. I'm mad at myself for even thinking about it."

She looked back up at him. "Please, Brandon. Say something?"

"The pregnancy scare... was that really an accident?"

"Yes," she told him. "It was. I didn't even think about stopping the pill until this morning."

He touched her cheek, turning her head to face him. "Hey... I believe you. It's okay"

"I wouldn't lie to you," she promised him, looking straight into his eyes.

"I know you wouldn't. And I wouldn't lie to you, either." He sighed. "I'm just not ready to be a father yet, Callie. It scares me."

She gave him a puzzled look. "It does?"

He nodded. "After what happened to Lena... she almost died, and she lost the baby. I wouldn't want to live if something happened to you."

"But that won't happen to me," she told him, lovingly massaging his shoulder. "I'm younger than Lena was, and I'm healthy."

"It's not even just that," he continued. "It's a lot of responsibility. Babies cry all night, and we need our sleep. We'd never have time to study. It would be so hard to balance everything. I just think we should wait until after we graduate, when our lives are a little easier."

"What if you're not ready to have a baby then?" she fretted. "I just want a family of our own. Graduation seems so far away..." she felt as if she might cry.

He shrugged. "I'm sure the time will go by before we know it." He swept her hair back from her face, giving her a pained look. "But I know this means a lot to you, and you know I would do _anything_ for you. It's your body, so I'm going to let you make the decision."

"Really?" she asked, skeptically. "You mean that?"

He nodded. "I just want you to be happy. Whatever you choose is fine with me. All I ask is that you think it over carefully before deciding."

"I will," she promised. "Thank you, Brandon." Leaning in, she gave him a tender kiss. "I love you."

He touched his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes. "I love you too."

"I guess I'd better finish making dinner," she announced, sliding off his lap and going back to her biscuit dough.

Brandon rose to his feet. "I'm gonna go relax for a little while."

Callie cut the biscuit dough, laying the circles on a baking sheet. As she popped them in the oven, she heard the soft strains of the guitar coming from the living room. Turning, she saw Brandon sitting on the couch, strumming peacefully. She recognized the tune right away. It was their song: Outlaws. Hearing it, her heart filled with adoration. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry for biscuits and gravy anymore. She put the package of sausage back in the freezer. They could always have the biscuits for breakfast with honey. Leaving the kitchen, she sat down in the love seat, across from Brandon.

He looked at her curiously, his fingers pausing against the guitar strings.

"Brandon?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... will you serenade me?" She blushed. "If you're not busy, I mean."

He smiled broadly, his eyes lighting up. "Didn't I tell you I'd serenade you anytime you please?"

She sat back as his voice filled the room, listening to the romantic lyrics he'd written for her.

**To Be Continued... Callie has a tough choice to make. What do you think she'll decide?**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

Callie was hunched over her textbooks, gripping a yellow highlighter, when Brandon came home from classes.

"Hey, Studybug," he said, setting his bag down by the door.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey."

He crossed the room to the sofa and sat down beside her, laying his hand on her knee. "Can you take a little snuggle break?"

She bit her lip, considering his tempting offer. "I don't know... I have a lot of material to cover." She'd been trying to get all of her major assignments out of the way before the wedding.

"Come on," he pleaded. "I missed my best girl today. Just five minutes?"

Sighing, Callie set her book aside. "Okay. Five minutes."

With that, Brandon scooped her up in his arms, tickling her stomach.

"Stop!" she giggled, on the verge of wetting her pants.

He stopped tickling her, and just held her, occasionally planting a kiss on her cheek or forehead. "This is nice, isn't it? Just the two of us?"

Callie curled up closer to him, rubbing his bicep. "It really is." She brushed her lips against his cheek, catching his gaze. "You really don't want me to have a baby, do you?"

Brandon gave her a pained look, contemplating what to say. "Honestly," he admitted. "No."

She nodded, defeated.

"It's not that I _never_ want you to have one," he explained. "I'd be thrilled to have one in a couple years. Just not yet."

She sighed, so softly it was barely a whisper. "I can wait."

"Are you sure?" he tentatively asked. "It seemed really important to you yesterday."

"Well," she shrugged. "You're _more_ important to me." Absentmindedly, she stroked the bridge of her nose. "I've been thinking about it all day. More than my schoolwork, actually. And I don't think I could do it unless you were completely on board. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"I just feel bad stopping you," he confided, cradling her head in the crook of his arm. "I want to give you everything you want."

"But I shouldn't _have_ everything I want," she told him. "Not unless it's what we both want. The baby would be _our_ child, not just mine. So, I'm gonna wait. _We're_... gonna wait."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Brandon leaned in to give her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied quietly. She knew she was doing the right thing, but still, her eyes stung with tears.

"Can I ask you something?" said Brandon, suddenly interrupting the silence.

"Yeah," she nodded, widening her eyes so her tears would evaporate before they could fall.

"Why was having a baby so important to you?" he asked.

She paused for a moment, thinking it over. "I guess I just wanted a family so badly. A family of my own, that I can take care of."

"You already have a family," he told her. "Me."

In spite of her glum mood, Callie felt herself smile, remembering Rita's words, which were so similar to his. "You know," she ventured. "I've never understood why you chose me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, waiting for her to answer.

"Well, I mean, you were dating one of the prettiest girls in school when we met. You could have had any girl you wanted. Why me?"

"Because I _wanted_ you," he replied. "I fell in love with you. And just for the record, you're prettier than Talya, inside and out."

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you..." she admitted, hard as it was to verbalize her deepest insecurity.

Brandon sighed. "Callie, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have you. I think about that every day. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

She nodded. "Thanks... that makes me feel good." She smiled weakly. "I just have such a hard time, believing in anything."

"You can believe in _me_," he promised. "If you're ever unsure, just come to me, Cal. I'll tell you that I love you anytime you need to hear it."

"I kind of want to hear it now," she confided.

Brandon smiled, nuzzling her neck. "I love you, Callie."

* * *

><p>The next day, Brandon came home from school late. "I've got a surprise for you," he told Callie, chewing his lip to keep himself from smiling.<p>

"What is it?" she asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"Come into the living room," he told her, gesturing for her to follow.

Callie slid off the kitchen table and when she reached the living room, right away she noticed a cardboard box sitting in the middle of the room. "What's that?"

"Sit down and I'll show you."

She sat down, and Brandon bent down, taking something out of the box. Finally, he turned around, cradling a tiny tiger-striped kitten in his hands. He brought the animal to Callie. "Meet our new baby."

"Brandon..." she laughed. "Oh my gosh." She took the small orange bundle in her lap, stroking it. "You didn't have to do this. Is it even allowed?"

"I asked the landlord," he nodded. "It's fine."

"I've never had a pet before," she told him, hugging the kitten. "They weren't allowed in the trailer park where we lived when I was little. And some places don't let foster families have them."

"Do you like him?" Brandon asked, sitting down beside her.

The kitten began to purr as she petted him. "I love him! Thank you so much."

"I know it's not quite the same as having a _real_ baby," he explained. "But he's definitely lower maintenance. And you get to name him."

Callie looked into the kitten's blue-green eyes. It's stubby pink nose twitched as it sniffed the air. "I used to have a stuffed toy cat," she told Brandon. "My mom gave it to me the day Jude was born. It's name was Toby, and I carried it everywhere." She smiled at the memory. "I think I'm gonna call this little guy Toby, too."

"I like that," said Brandon. He reached down to pet the kitten. "Toby Foster, it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen Years Earlier:<strong>

"Here comes Mommy and Daddy, with your new brother," said Mrs. Nelson, the Jacob's next door neighbor. She pointed out the window.

Four-year-old Callie pressed her nose to the window to see her parents coming up the driveway. Her mother was holding a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

Just then, Donald opened the door for Colleen, and they stepped inside. "Hi, Lovey," said Colleen, smiling at her daughter. "I missed you so much, babe. Come give mommy a hug."

Donald took the infant from his wife, and Colleen took Callie in her arms, kissing her over and over. "Would you like to meet your new baby brother?" she asked.

Callie gave her an unsure look. "I was the baby. Now I'm not."

Colleen gave her a sympathetic look. "Oh, Callie. You'll always be our baby." She brushed her daughter's hair back, looking into her dark eyes. "You're our _first_ baby, and nothing will ever change that. We love you."

"And being a big sister is an important job," Donald told his daughter. "This little guy will look up to you his whole life."

"Do you want to hold him?" Colleen asked, giving Callie a hopeful look. "He's been waiting to meet you."

She shrugged. "Well, okay."

Callie sat back on the couch, and Donald positioned her arms. Then, her mother set the infant in her lap, hovering close to help her support his head. "Callie, this is Jude."

The infant was red-faced and wrinkled, yawning, pumping his tiny fists. His head was covered with wispy, dark hair. "He's funny looking," said Callie.

Colleen laughed. "That's how all newborn babies look," she explained. "He just has to grow into himself. You looked just like him when you were born."

"I did?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yup," her mother nodded. "You had a whole head full of dark hair. You looked just like a little monkey."

Callie turned to her father. "Did I really, daddy?"

Donald glanced over at his wife, something like sadness flashing in his blue eyes. He nodded, a tight smile on his face. "Let me take the baby now, kiddo," he said, reaching for the infant. "I know a little girl who has a present to open."

"A present?" Callie bounced eagerly, suddenly excited.

Colleen passed her a pink gift bag. "This is for you, from Jude."

Callie reached into the bag, and pulled out a pale blue stuffed cat. "I like it, mommy!" she squealed, hugging the toy to her chest.

"I'm glad," her mother told her. She opened the tag attached to the cat's tail. "See here... his name is Toby. Now, what do you say to your brother?"

Rising to her knees, Callie crawled closer to her father, looking down at the baby in his arms. "Thank you, Judie." She leaned down and kissed his plump cheek.

**To Be Continued**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31.

**Where R U?**

Callie hit send, then held onto her phone, waiting for a response. It didn't come.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked, watching her from his chair at the banquet table.

"My dad's not here," Callie fretted, trying so sound calm. "He's supposed to be here."

Brandon glanced over at the empty chair that was reserved for Donald. "Maybe he got held up?" He placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"He was supposed to be here an hour ago," Callie insisted. "This is our rehearsal dinner. He's in the wedding!'

Brandon turned in his seat to face her. "Hey. It's going to be okay," he whispered, taking her hands in his. "I'm sure he'll be there. And if he doesn't show, don't let it ruin your night."

She nodded, looking down, tears gathering in her eyes.

Brandon tenderly squeezed her shoulder. "Just hang in there. Everything's going to work out.

She nodded feebly, trying to squelch her disappointment so she wouldn't spoil Brandon's fun. "Okay." She took a deep breath, then looked up to face her family and friends, mustering the best smile she could.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to go back with me?" Brandon asked, after the dinner. He was going to spend the night at Stef and Lena's, so they could get an early start in the morning. Caitlin was baby-sitting Toby back at home.<p>

"No," said Callie. "I don't want to wake up in your bed on our wedding day." She pecked Brandon on the lips, and he gathered her in his arms, deepening the kiss. When they parted, she smiled. "Where's the romance in that?"

Brandon nodded. "Okay. You know where to find me if you need anything." He kissed her again, more passionately. "I love you, Callie. And I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Neither can I," she replied. She kissed him one more time. "I love you too. See you soon." He got in his car, and she waved as he departed down the Quinns' long driveway.

As soon as he was out of sight, Callie went into the house. Robert was sitting in the living room, sipping a glass of red wine. When he noticed her, he looked up and smiled. "Hey, sweetie."

Callie nodded to him. "Hey, dad."

Her father's smile broadened. "I still can't get over hearing you call me that." He patted the spot next to him, and Callie sat down beside him. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked. "Maybe a soda?"

"No thanks," she replied. "I'm good." For a moment, she worried that he'd bring up Donald's absence from the rehearsal dinner; something she was in no mood to talk about. When he didn't, she began to relax.

"So, are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yes," she nodded. "A little nervous, though."

"Well, pre-wedding jitters are normal," he assured her. "I'm betting Brandon is nervous too."

"What was your wedding to mom like?" Callie suddenly asked him. "You've never really told me about it."

He paused, seemingly thinking the question over, turning the wine glass between his hands. "Rushed," he finally replied. "We eloped, you know. Got married by the Justice of the Peace a few towns over."

"Oh," said Callie, quietly.

"Don't get me wrong," he explained. "It doesn't sound like much, but it was a great day, and Colleen and I were so happy... she was just beautiful." He sighed. "Sometimes I wish I'd given her the wedding she deserved: flowers, doves, the whole nine yards. Doing all of this for you kind of makes up for it."

"Thanks," said Callie. "For doing this for me. I appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure," he nodded. "It really is. I love you, kid."

She smiled. "I love you too, dad." She sat back, her legs folded under, resting her head against his shoulder. "How long were you and mom married?" she asked, glancing up. "You've never really told me."

He closed his eyes for a second, mentally thinking back. "A month." He nodded to himself. "Doesn't seem very long, does it?"

"No," she honestly answered, shaking her head.

"But it was a great month," he confided. "One of the happiest of my life."

Callie smiled through a yawn. "I think I'm gonna head up to bed. I need to get some sleep."

"Goodnight," said Robert, setting his glass down on the coffee table.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Hurrying up the stairs, Callie started down the hall. Before she could reach her own room, Sophia peeked out of hers.<p>

"Callie?" she called.

"What, baby?" She stopped, turning to her younger sister.

"Will you sleep in my room tonight?" Sophia asked. "I mean, it's kind of our last sisters-sleepover, since you're getting married tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll stay with you," Callie promised. "Just give me a minute to change."

She went to her room, and quickly put on her nightgown, then returned to her sister's room. Sophia was busy fluffing an extra pillow, spreading out her comforter. By the downward tilt of her head, and the stiffness of her shoulders, Callie could tell she was crying. She went to stand behind her, placing her hand on her back. "Are you okay, bug?" she asked, quietly.

"Yeah," Sophia nodded, brushing the back of her hand across her wet cheeks. "It's just... I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm not really going anywhere," Callie told her, managing a reassuring smile. "I'll still be living in the same place."

"But it won't be like this anymore," Sophia pointed out. "Just the two of us. I'll miss our sleepovers, and staying up all night and talking and stuff. Won't you?"

She nodded. "Yes. But I'm sure Brandon won't mind if I came over to spend the night with you once in a while. And we have a spare bedroom at home. You can come stay the weekend with us. We'll cook, and watch movies. That will be fun, right?"

Sophia smiled, her eyes still damp. "I guess so."

"Come here, love bug," said Callie, holding her arms out. "Give me a hug."

Sophia threw her arms around Callie's waist, and Callie held her right back, kissing her forehead. "We'll always be sisters," she told her. "Nothing will ever change how much I love you."

"I love you too," Sophia replied, her tears finally subsiding.

Callie ruffled her hair. "Now, let's get ourselves to bed. I have to ge up at the crack of dawn tomorrow."

They crawled under the covers, Sophia nestled against Callie, her arm draped around her. "You know what?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're marrying Brandon," the younger girl admitted. "He's so cute."

"He is, isn't he?" Callie giggled. "And he's really sweet, too. He has the biggest heart of anyone I know."

"You're so lucky," Sophia confided, a hint of regret in her voice. "I'll never have a boyfriend."

"Yes, you will," Callie assured her. "You're pretty, and you're so smart."

Her little sister shook her head sadly. "It's kind of hard to meet someone in an all-girls school."

Callie nodded knowingly. "Just wait until college. You might meet someone then. You never know."

"I hope so," her sister quietly replied.

"You will." Callie leaned over and kissed her goodnight, then switched off in the lamp. As she lay there in the dark, watching the ceiling fan spin, she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter, but it was pleasant, in a way.

Just as she felt herself falling asleep, Callie heard her phone buzz on the nightstand. She hoped the text was from Donald; he definitely owed her an explanation, but she wasn't disappointed to see that it was from Brandon. They'd been apart for only an hour or so, and already, she missed him. It was a short, sweet message: **I miss you. Can't wait to see my beautiful bride tomorrow. Love you, B**.

She smiled at the glowing screen, the bluish light illuminating her face. Quickly, she typed a quick reply: **Miss U too. I love you. Goodnight. **Then she set her phone aside and closed her eyes.

**To Be Continued.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

The morning was flying by. It began early, with Jill urging Callie to eat her breakfast. She wasn't hungry; she was much too nervous. But the idea of passing out at the alter wasn't appealing, so she forced herself to eat, chasing down her scrambled eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice.

After that, she'd gone to her room to take a shower, but not before looking out her window, which overlooked the backyard, and seeing the flurry of activity as people milled about, setting up chairs, tables, and a dance floor. Never in her life had anyone made such a fuss over her; it felt surreal. And her heart had skipped a beat when she caught a glimpse of Brandon arriving; just knowing he was somewhere in the house was enough to make her antsy with anticipation.

Now she was sitting in front of her dressing table, getting her hair done. Her wedding dress fell gracefully over her knees, covered by a white bathrobe. Nearby, Stef and Lena sat on the bed, watching her, and Jill hovered around, going back and forth between Callie and the bridesmaids, who were getting ready in Sophia's room.

"I think we're done," said the hairstylist, giving her hair one last spritz of hairspray. "What do you think?"

Callie gaped at herself in the mirror. Her hair was swept in a not-too-fussy updo, a few pieces falling loose in curly tendrils. She looked like a princess, she thought to herself. Or a fairy. Definitely not plain old Callie. "I love it," she gushed, turning to the woman. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," the young woman replied. "You've been a pleasure to work with." She patted Callie's shoulders. "Now, let's do your makeup."

Callie drew her robe closer around her, tying the belt tighter to protect her gown. She sat perfectly still, trying to relax as she was probed with brushes and sponges, when Mariana knocked on the door.

"Okay if I come in?" she called.

"Sure," Stef called back. "Come on in."

Mariana entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

Stef smiled when she saw her. "Don't you look gorgeous, Ms. Thing?"

Mariana curtsied dramatically, then went to stand by Callie. "Wow," she breathed. "You look amazing! Brandon's not gonna know what hit him."

"Have you seen him?" Callie asked, turning her head. Her hairstylist gently gently guided it back, so she was facing forward.

"Yeah," her foster sister replied. "He looks great. His suit is going to look awesome with your gown."

Callie smiled at the thought. "I can't wait to see him." Then, a troubling thought occurred to her. "Is my dad here yet?" she asked Mariana. "Have you seen him?" She still hadn't heard from him.

"You mean Donald?" Mariana asked. She thought back to everyone she'd seen so far. "No. I haven't. I can go check the guestbook if you want."

"If it's not too much trouble..." Callie fretted.

"It's not," her foster sister quickly told her. "I'll be right back." She left the room, hurrying downstairs.

Now, Callie was truly beginning to worry. There was less than an hour until the wedding began. She grabbed her phone from the dressing table, and quickly typed a text: **Where the hell are you?**

"You're all set," said the hairstylist. "You look lovely. Now, I need to do some finishing touches on the bridesmaids. Give me a shout if you need anything." She packed up her makeup, then went to tend to the other girls.

Before Mariana returned to Callie's room, Jill stopped by one more time, this time with Jude. "Is it okay if he visits for a minute?" she asked.

"Of course," Callie nodded. She smiled at her brother. "Hey, buddy."

"Hey," said Jude, waving shyly.

Callie reached out to delicately hug him. "You look so handsome," she told him, admiring his suit. Brandon had asked him to be his best man in the wedding, something that she was incredibly proud of.

"You too," he nodded. "Pretty, I mean." He smiled. "You look beautiful. I can't believe you're getting married."

"Me either," Callie admitted, caressing her brother's cheek. "Do you realize you're gonna be my brother, and my brother-_in-law?_ Crazy, huh?"

"I never thought about it that way," Jude replied. "But you're right." He took her hand, gently squeezing it. "I love you, Callie."

She nodded, her eyes stinging with tears. "I love you too, Jude."

Suddenly, Mariana burst into the room. "He's not here," she announced.

"Oh," said Callie, disappointment gathering inside her. She looked to Jude, who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Callie, sweets," said Stef, gently placing her hand on her foster daughter's shoulder. "The wedding is about to start. I think it's time to consider the possibility that he's not coming."

"He _is_ coming," Callie protested. "I know he is."

"But if he doesn't," Lena began, joining her wife, "you need to prepare yourself now."

"He will," she insisted. "He'll be here."

* * *

><p>Fifteen more minutes passed, Callie calling Donald's number over and over, only to be connected to his voice mail. Finally, she tossed her phone on the bed with a sigh of frustration.<p>

"We really need to start lining up," Jill told her. "The guests are already seated."

"I don't want to go without my dad," said Callie, in a tight voice. "He promised he'd be here. Why isn't he here?" In spite of her beautiful makeup job, she felt a few hot tears leak from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She looked down, burning with embarrassment and anger.

"Don't cry, baby," Stef sighed, going to sit by her. "Please don't cry." She petted her back, trying to calm her.

"I can't help it," Callie hiccuped, trembling. "He promised me."

Stef leaned closer and kissed her cheek. "This day isn't about him, honey. It's about you and Brandon, and the love you have for each other." She lovingly patted Callie's knee. "It doesn't matter who walks you down the aisle, sweets. It's who's waiting for you at the end."

As Stef comforted Callie, Jill approached them carefully, holding a box of tissues. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly. She placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. It was the first caring gesture the woman had ever made toward her, and Callie knew in her heart that it was sincere.

She took a tissue, dabbing her eyes. "Thank you."

"I'll take care of everything," Jill told her, before walking away. "Don't worry."

Minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Callie?" It was Robert. "I'm coming in, sweetheart." He entered the room, his face drawn. "May I please have a minute with her?" he quietly asked Stef and Lena.

"Of course," Lena nodded. She and Stef hurried out the door.

Robert was silent as he went to sit by his daughter. "I heard what happened."

"Don't say 'I told you so,'" Callie pleaded, swiping her hand across her face. "I can't take it right now."

"I wasn't going to," he told her, taking her hand in his. "I just came to tell you I'm sorry. I know how much this meant to you. I wish I could make it better."

Callie turned to him, studying his grief-stricken face, and her chin quivered as fresh tears spilled over.

Robert grabbed her in his arms, clutching her to his chest. "Don't cry, sweet baby," he consoled, rubbing her back. "I know it hurts. But it's going to be okay."

"I feel so stupid," she hiccuped, her nose running.

"You are _not_ stupid," said Robert. "Don't ever say that again." He held her tighter. "It's okay to be sad."

Listening to his words, Callie clung to him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Don't let go, dad."

He nodded, slowly rocking her back and forth. "I won't, baby," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Not ever."

Finally, Callie looked up from his shoulder. Her tears were dried on her face, and her makeup felt stiff. "Dad?"

"What, honey?"

"I understand if you don't want to," she mumbled. "But I would love it if you walked me down the aisle." She sighed. "I should've asked you in the first place. You're the one who's been there for me all along. And you gave me this beautiful wedding... I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," he told her, holding her gaze. He brushed his own tears away with his thumb. "I don't know why Donald's not here, sweetheart. But I'd be proud to walk you."

Smiling through fresh tears, Callie gave him another hug.

"Let's just fix your makeup first," he said, grabbing a tissue. He dabbed at her face, drying her eyes and wiping her nose. Never in her life had Callie been so grateful for waterproof mascara. Slowly, she felt herself begin to calm down.

"There," her father said, helping her to her feet and setting her veil on her head. "Perfect."

Then, he took her hand and led her downstairs, where the wedding party was already gathered, waiting.

* * *

><p>Callie looked out the back door. Lena's dad, who would be performing the ceremony, was positioned at the alter. Brandon stood nearby. He looked just as nervous as she did. She waved to him, even though she knew he couldn't see her.<p>

Then, the Wedding March began, slowly and steadily. "Are you ready?" Robert whispered, grasping her hand, which was sweaty through her long glove.

She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Ready."

The wedding party made their slow descent down the aisle: Caitlin and Leo, Mariana and Jesus, and lastly, Sophia and Jude. Callie's eyes filled with tears once again as she watched her siblings walk together in short, even steps, then separate and stand in their respective places.

Then, finally, it was her turn. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Then, she linked arms with Robert, and they began their walk. The world seemed to move in slow motion to Callie. Though her eyes were trained on Brandon, she was aware of everyone around her. In the front row, Stef and Lena smiled tearfully at her, a box of tissues between them. Rita sat nearby; she was also crying. Callie had never seen her cry before. It touched her in a way she couldn't explain.

At last, they reached the end of the aisle. Callie stood before her father. He clasped her hands in his, looking into her eyes, silently communicating with her. "Your mother would be so proud," he whispered in a shaky voice. "I'm proud enough for both of us. I love you so much, baby girl."

Callie smiled, simultaneously sobbing and hiccuping. "I love you too, daddy."

Robert took her in his arms, hugging her tight, placing a tender kiss on her cheek. She kissed him back, and he took his seat.

Slowly, she turned. Brandon was just a few feet away, smiling, his eyes shiny with tears. She took a step toward him. It was finally happening.

** To Be Continued... stay tuned for part two of the wedding, and the honeymoon!  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

"I do." Callie barely recognized her own voice, as she spoke those two words. She spoke them softly, choking back her happy tears. After they were said, she stood before Brandon, and listened as he repeated the same words to her, weeping openly.

Mr. Adams smiled and nodded. "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Brandon. "You may now kiss the bride."

With that, Brandon reached out and took her in his arms, and their lips met as if they were two magnets being drawn together. They'd kissed hundreds of times in their lives, but it had all been leading up to this one powerful kiss, the official beginning of the rest of their lives.

Callie wove her fingers through Brandon's hair, caressing the back of his neck, guiding him even closer. He gripped her around the waist, his hands pressing against her bare back. The parted for a second, the tips of their noses touching, to take a collective breath. And then their lips smashed together one more time. It was over much to soon in Callie's opinion, but she knew that it was only a taste of what was to come later.

After lunch was served, the DJ Jill had hired announced that it was time for Brandon and Callie's first dance. As Brandon led her onto the dance floor, she was grateful for the flats Caitlin had ready for her as soon as the ceremony was over.

Just off the dance floor, Callie could see Jill watching, her hands clasped together. She knew that her step-mother was waiting to see if their dance lessons had paid off. But as soon as the slow music began, all choreography was forgotten; Brandon put his arms around Callie, and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Callie," Brandon whispered, as they swayed slowly to the music. He nuzzled her neck discretely.

"I love you too," she replied, closing her eyes.

"Are you happy?" he whispered, after a few seconds of silence.

Smiling to herself, she nodded against his shoulder. "I didn't know it was possible to be as happy as I am right now."

He brushed his lips against her temple. "Me too."

Once the song ended, it was Robert's turn to dance with Callie. To appease Jill, she let her father lead her in a graceful slow dance, just as she'd learned at the dance lessons.

Robert smiled as they held each other, taking small steps in time to the music. Callie could just see the happiness radiating from him, and she couldn't help but be a glad that it was him who'd gotten to walk her down the aisle, even if she did miss Donald, simply because it meant so much to him.

"So," he said quietly, his voice muffled by the music. "You're a Foster now." He gave her a lighthearted smile. "How does it feel?"

"It feels amazing," she told him, looking into his watery blue eyes. "But I'll always be a Quinn, too." She pulled him closer, hugging him around the neck. He returned the hug, then spun her across the dance floor.

* * *

><p>When the father daughter dance was over, Callie stepped aside. Brandon was dancing with his mom, and Jude and Sophia were dancing together, talking and laughing. She always knew they'd be friends if they had the chance.<p>

She was enjoying herself, listening to the music and watching her friends and family, when she spotted a familiar face in the outskirts of the crowd, near the area designated for guests to park. Careful not to draw attention to herself, though it was kind of hard not to in a wedding gown, she wove through the throng of guests.

When she came out on the other side, she crossed the lawn. There stood Donald, leaning against his beat up old car. They held each other's gaze for a tense moment, until Callie broke the silence. "Dad?"

He sighed inwardly. "I'm sorry, Callie. I know I let you down again..."

She stopped him. "You worried me. I was counting on you."

"I know," he nodded, looking down in shame. "I didn't mean to. I swear."

"What happened?" she asked, disarmed by the sorrow in his voice.

He took a shallow breath. "I meant to be there for you, Callie. I did. But I thought the wedding was gonna be at a church, or a hotel or something. That, I could've handled. I didn't know it was gonna be here, at Robert's."

He sighed, obviously struggling to keep his composure. "I don't know how to act around these rich folks." He waved his hand, gesturing to the wedding guests. "They look down on people like me. When I got to thinking about meeting your father, and sitting through a rehearsal dinner with all those people gossiping about what I did to your mother, I lost my nerve."

"So I decided to have a small drink, just to calm myself. It didn't help much, so I had few more. By the time I was feeling brave enough to show up, I was too drunk to stand."

"You could've called," Callie told him, trying to keep her anger in check. "I was worried that something happened to you. Couldn't you have at least let me know what was going on?"

He shrugged guiltily. "I knew you'd be hurt. I didn't want to cause you any more embarrassment and shame, so I thought it would be better if you didn't know at all. Saying it now, when I'm sober, I realize it doesn't make much sense, but it honestly did at the time."

"But that was last night," said Callie. "What about today? Couldn't you have pulled it together long enough to walk me down the aisle?"

"I was hung over," he admitted. "Still am. It hurt to get out of bed this morning, but I had to at least see you on your wedding day. I was hoping you wouldn't even see me. I just wanted to see you."

Callie studied his bloodshot eyes and gray complexion and nodded, at a loss for words. "Oh."

"I love you, Callie," he sighed, tears shining in the corners of his eyes. "You'll always be my little girl, and I never mean to hurt you." He held his finger under the rim of one red eye, and then the other, as if trying to push his tears back in. "But I have a problem. We both know it. And you and Jude don't need someone like me in your life."

Reaching out, Callie cautiously touched Donald's shoulder. "I love you, dad. And so does Jude. I wanted you here today."

He gave her a long look, running his fingers through his thinning hair. "I know."

"I don't remember much of the drinking from back when I was little," she confided. Her memories of Donald's drunkenness were vague and unclear, not much more than the sound of a beer bottle shattering against the wall. "But I do remember all the fun we used to have together."

"You were the cutest little girl in the world," he told her, a hint of a sorrowful smile on his lips. "When I'd come home from work, you'd run to me, and just seeing your little face would make even the worst day better."

"Remember my first tricycle?" she asked, her eyes welling with fresh tears.

He laughed, pressing his fingers to his temple. "It was the first thing I bought when I got my Income Tax that year. You loved that thing. You'd ride it up and down the trailer. You'd even watch cartoons, just sitting on it like a chair."

Callie giggled at the memory, nodding.

"I guess I'd better be going," said Donald, anxiously looking back at his car. He opened the back door, and took out a gift bag, holding it out to her. "Just a little wedding present. It isn't much, but I hope you like it."

"Thanks," she said, taking the bag from him. Then, she reached out and gave him a hug.

"I hope I haven't ruined your day too bad," he told her, kissing her cheek. His breath was sour when it hit her nose. "You deserve the best of everything." He touched his hand to her cheek, lightly. "Well, bye."

"Wait, dad," said Callie, stopping him. "I forgive you. For everything. I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you," he replied, climbing into his car. "That means a lot to me."

He started his engine and drove off, Callie waving until his car grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Even after he was gone, she just stood there, until a chilly breeze came up. She shivered, hugging herself, then turned back to the reception.

* * *

><p>"There you are," said Brandon, when he saw her. He studied her face carefully. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just a little cold."

Quickly, he shrugged off his suit jacket, and draped it over her shoulders, rubbing her arms vigorously to warm them. "Do you want to dance again?" He looked at her hopefully, his eyes sparkling under the twinkle lights that were strung above them.

"I'd love to." She let him embrace her, holding her protectively. She wouldn't tell him about Donald just yet, she thought. Maybe in a few days. Maybe they would compare notes about growing up with an alcoholic father? They'd cry together, remembering the bad times. And once their tears were shed, they'd laugh together, remembering the good times. It didn't have to be now; they had a whole lifetime ahead of them to share their hearts and souls. For now, they were content, just dancing in each others arms.

**To Be Continued- sorry it took so long to update. I had a hard time writing this chapter. By the way, the story about the tricycle is true. It's the story of my first tricycle. But I let Callie borrow the memory for a while. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note: This chapter contains mild smut, and therefore, I'm giving it an unofficial "M" rating. Read at your own risk. Enjoy!**

Chapter 35.

Callie stumbled up the uneven wooden steps to the beach house, holding Brandon's hand for support. Monday morning, they had classes. But over the weekend, they had a short, but romantic honeymoon planned.

Brandon found the key to the Quinn's beach house and unlocked the door, then turned to her. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she nodded, taking a step toward the entryway, but he stopped her.

"I have to carry you over the threshold," he told her with a wink. "It's tradition." With that, he scooped her up in his arms and brought her inside.

Once her feet were back on the floor, Callie looked around. She hadn't been to the beach house in a long time. Touching the mantlepiece, she sneezed, as dust drifted up.

"Bless you," Brandon laughed, taking a tissue from his pocket and giving it to her. "Nice place. Just needs to be aired out a little." He went to the living room window and opened it.

"Want to see the bedroom?" Callie asked, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He turned to face her. "Do you really have to ask?" He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her slowly and thoroughly on the mouth.

Callie returned the kiss, then broke away. "Come on." She turned to the stairs, indicating for him to follow, then threw open the tall, white-painted French doors that led to the master bedroom.

"Whoa," said Brandon, taking everything in. "This is awesome." The room was painted a soft shade of aqua, and filled with a suite of furniture made of weathered gray-white wood. Sheer curtains hung over the tall windows, and a sliding-glass door led to a deck. A bathroom with a deep, round bathtub was set just off the side of the room. He imagined sinking into a hot, foamy bath with Callie, in that tub. And he vowed to make his fantasy happen before the weekend was over.

"I'm glad you like it," said Callie. "We're gonna have a great time. But right now, I need to get out of this dress." She reached behind her, trying to find the zipper.

"I'll get it," Brandon volunteered, standing behind her.

Callie felt his fingertips touch her skin before he began unzipping the back of her gown. She sighed softly, taking a deep breath, as the garment fell to the floor, leaving her in a strapless bra and thong. She knew what Brandon was going to do next; they'd been in a similar situation before, except that then, Brandon was helping her dress, rather than undress. And at the time, she'd been trying her hardest to refuse his love. Now they were bonded for life. A muscle in her shoulder twitched in anticipation as she felt Brandon's warm breath on her shoulder, then his soft lips against her skin.

"I love you, Brandon," she whispered.

He ran his hands over her hips, then placed them on her stomach, drawing her back towards him. "I love you too." He kissed her neck, then turned her around. "I've got a surprise for you, to make everything special. But it's gonna take a few minutes to set up."

"That's okay," said Callie, glancing over at her suitcase. "I've got a surprise for you too." She pecked him on the lips. "Take your time."

Grabbing her bag, she went into the bathroom and locked the door. She'd received some very sexy lingerie for gifts at her bachelorette party. Now, she layed out the delicate garments on the bathroom counter, trying to decide which set to wear first. She fingered the lace trim of a white corset, which had been a gift from Caitlin. It was beautiful, but a little too racy for her tastes. There was also a pale pink baby doll top and matching panties, and a sheer, dark blue nightie. The nightie seemed the safest bet. It was simple, and though it was see-through, it was fairly modest, the hemline grazing her thighs. She lifted it up and held it out in front of her, prepared to put it on, but then stopped herself, and thought of Brandon. He'd seen her in similar nighties before. It was their honeymoon. Shouldn't she surprise him a little? Her mind made up, and suddenly feeling daring, she set down the nightie, and wriggled into the corset. Once it was on, she regarded herself in the mirror. Dressed so skimpily, she felt exposed. She crossed her arms over her chest, rethinking her decision, when she heard Brandon tap on the bathroom door.

"Cal? Everything's ready, honey."

"Uh, coming!" she called back. There was no time to change now. She unlocked the door, peeking her head out. The bedroom was filled with the soft glow of a half-dozen candles, set up on the dresser. The light bounced off the mirrors, making it look as if there were many more, and mood music drifted from Brandon's iPod.

"What are you doing?" he laughed, studying her. "Come on out."

Taking a shaky breath, Callie stepped out of the shadow of the bathroom door. Standing there, facing Brandon, she felt like a virgin, shy and naive.

"Callie," Brandon breathed, coming closer. He was dressed in a pair of form-fitting boxer briefs that only brought out the sexiness of his body. Cautiously, he touched the tops of her breasts, exploring her curves. "I've never seen you like this."

"Is it too much?" she asked, once again covering her chest with her arms. She could feel herself blushing.

Brandon carefully moved her arms away. "No... you look beautiful." He leaned in to kiss her, then began removing the bobby pins from her hair. Her updo fell messily over her shoulders. "You have nothing to feel self-conscious about," her told her. "It's just you and me."

She nodded, leaning into him. Through the barrier of their undergarments, she could feel him, already starting to get hard. His apparent arousal suddenly made her feel braver. "Brandon," she whispered, grabbing his hand. "Will you touch me?"

Brandon grunted softly as she moved his hand down her stomach to her inner-thighs. "I need you," he groaned, gently stroking her.

"I need you too," she replied. She felt herself become wet against his fingers. "Take me to bed."

Without another word, Brandon picked her up and placed her on the cool sheets. Then, he moved over her, kissing her hard. Callie kissed him back, touching his face, the friction of his stubble making her palms tingle. Effortlessly, she helped him slip out of his underwear. Then, she sat up and let him untie her corset.

She closed her eyes as he expertly touched her, and she ghosted his caresses with her own hands, giving him the same pleasure back. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt something building inside her. Her eyes fluttered open and she pressed her hands to his chest. "Please," she gasped. "I'm ready."

Brandon nodded and leaned down to kiss her lips before sliding into her, filling her completely.

And he kissed her again as he pulled out. Callie felt warm liquid trickle out of her and onto the sheets as he encircled her in his arms, pulling her so close that he was partially on top of her. She snuggled against him, petting his back, coming down from her orgasm.

"That was amazing," she whispered. "You were amazing."

"So were you," Brandon whispered back, touching his lips to her forehead.

Callie took his hand in hers and kissed each fingertip. Then, she pulled his arm back around her. Brandon reached back for a light blanket and draped it over them. Callie felt warm and light, Brandon's weight the only thing anchoring her to Earth. Surrounded by the heady scent of lovemaking, she drifted off to sleep.

** To Be Continued**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

Callie rolled over on her stomach, sprawled out on the beach towel. The waves lapped against the sand. The picnic brunch she'd packed that morning was long finished, and she and Brandon lay together near the dock, soaking up the last few hours of their honeymoon.

"I don't want to go home," Brandon suddenly groaned. "This weekend has been great."

Callie turned on her side to face her husband, lazily tracing hearts on his stomach. "I know. It's gonna be hard going back to real life." She thought about Toby. "I do miss our baby, though."

Brandon moved closer to her, placing his hand on the back of her head. Slowly, he kissed her, tugging her lips with his own. "Do you realize that things are always gonna be like this now?"

"Like what?" she asked, yawning. She wrapped her legs around him so they were as close as humanly possible.

"Like this... you and me. We're really married." He brushed some damp sand off her arm.

She nodded. "I never thought it would happen."

"I did," he said, cutting her off. "I've always believed in us. I knew we were destined to be together from the day we met."

"You didn't lose hope even once?" Callie asked in disbelief. Guiltily, she realized she had, more than once.

"Well, maybe once..." he admitted, his playful expression becoming more serious. "I guess... it was at the Winter dance at school."

"Omigod," Callie groaned, laughing. "Did you have to remind me of that? I was having a great day." Her face burned as she relived the humiliation she thought she'd blocked from her head.

"You remember what happened that day," he continued. "But it's like I told you: what we feel only happens once in a lifetime."

Smiling, Callie nodded, taking Brandon's face between her hands. "I never believed in happy endings until you." She brushed her thumbs over his sideburns, holding his gaze. "You're my Once in a Lifetime."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later:<strong>

Callie cradled her baby boy in her arms. Davis Robert Foster had been born just hours before, and she'd hardly let him go since; from the moment he came into the world, her heart was filled with a love she never knew possible. She loved Brandon, and she loved her family. Even Jill. But this... it was a different kind of love. "Isn't he beautiful?" she asked Brandon. She pressed a soft kiss to the baby's forehead. His brand new skin was soft as satin.

"He's amazing," Brandon agreed, reaching out to touch their son's tiny hand, studying his perfect little fingers, complete with tiny nails. He grinned from ear to ear like the proud dad he was. "Look at those long fingers," he cooed. "I think he has piano player's hands."

Just then Robert came to the door of Callie's room. "Hi," he said, waving shyly.

Callie looked up from the infant and smiled. "Hi, dad."

"Hey, Robert," said Brandon. "Come on in."

Robert stepped into the room and gave Brandon a hug. "Congratulations, son. How does it feel to be a dad?"

"It's the best feeling in the world," Brandon told him sincerely, glancing happily at his child.

Robert patted him on the back, then turned to his daughter. "Hey there, Mommy." He leaned down to kiss her. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Pretty good, now that he's out," said Callie. "The pain was totally worth it."

"I brought you a balloon," her father told her, holding up a blue Mylar balloon that read 'It's a Boy."

Callie smiled at her father, touched by his thoughtfulness. "Thanks, daddy."

Robert set the weight tied to the balloon string on the nightstand, then held up a small stuffed bear. "I got something for my grandson, too. Let me at him."

Callie pushed Davis's blue blanket aside so her father could see his face.

Standing over her, Robert studied the baby. "He's a beauty," he said, letting the infant grip his finger in his small hand. His eyes lit up with joy. "What did you guys decide to name him?"

Looking to Brandon, Callie gave him a private smile. Then, she turned back to her father. "His first name is Davis, and his middle name is Robert, for you." She looked down, suddenly emotional, as her eyes welled with tears.

"Cal," said Brandon, gently placing his hand on her arm. "Moms should still be down in the cafeteria. I think I'm gonna go see if I can bum a free lunch off of them." He was hungry; he hadn't eaten since before Callie's water broke. But mostly, he sensed that his wife needed some time alone to visit with her father. "Do you mind?"

"Sure," she replied with a nod. "Go ahead,"

"I'll be back in a little while," he told her, giving her a tender kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too," she replied

Brandon kissed the baby next. "Daddy loves you, little guy." The baby yawned and stretched in Callie's arms.

"Brandon's going to be a great father," said Robert, once his son-in-law left the room.

Callie nodded in agreement, then looked up, her eyes still damp. "You know, I never really understood, until I was carrying him, how you could love me without knowing me."

"I guess it's something you don't really get until you have one of your own," he told her. "There's nothing stronger than a parent's love for their child."

"I get it now," she replied quietly. Though she hadn't known Davis for very long, she was certain that she could never give him up. She would fight for him, just like Robert had done for her, until there was nothing left of her. She was positive that Brandon would do the same. And she wondered, in the back of her mind, how Mariana and Jesus's mom could have turned her back on her twins. Ana hadn't even tried to fight; she gave them up willingly. It was too heartbreaking to comprehend. But with this realization, it became clear what a wonderful father Robert really was.

Robert smiled sadly, reaching out to brush his daughter's hair back from her forehead. "You're one of the great loves of my life, Callie." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'm so proud that you're my daughter. And I can't tell you how much it means to me that you named the baby after me."

"Well, you're going to be an important part of his life," she explained. She hadn't heard much from Donald since her wedding day. They'd talked often for a while, but then, the time between calls became long and longer, until they ceased completely, just like when she was a child. She still loved the man who raised her, and she wouldn't be at all surprised to suddenly hear from him again out of the blue. But for now, she was okay, and her life felt more complete than it ever had. "Dad?" she asked. "Would you like to hold him?"

Her father's face broke out in a grin. "Of course I would, sweetheart." Carefully, he scooped baby Davis up in his arms, expertly cradling his head, and sat down in the chair next to his daughter's bed.

"He looks a lot like Sophia did when she was born," he suddenly confided, studying the infant's face. He looked back up at Callie. "I bet you looked just the same." His voice was heavy with emotion. "I wish I could've been there, to see you and hold you."

Callie watched Robert embrace her son in the quiet of the room. She knew that in her father's heart, he was holding her, living out everything he'd missed when she was born. Reaching out from her bed, she laid her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next day, Callie and Brandon got to bring the baby home. Callie clutched him to her chest as she followed Brandon into the apartment. She walked through the kitchen, smiling when she passed the kitchen table; soon the chairs would be joined by a high chair. And later on, she would drape a sheet over it to make a tent on a rainy day. The legs would be marred by crayon scribbles, and vegetables would be hidden underneath it. Homework would be done at it, and countless birthday parties would be held around it.<p>

Those days seemed a long way off, but Callie didn't mind. She and Brandon were in no hurry for their newborn boy to grow up. And when he did, the table would still be there.

** The End **


End file.
